


Little Red Bird

by N0tm3



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Antartic Empire, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is happy and Friends, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0tm3/pseuds/N0tm3
Summary: Just a lover story between two hybrids, one a bird the other a piglin. They will go through love, loss, devastasion, fights and many other things but they always have oneanother.Or do they?[Might change the Summary, I suck at these]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 90
Kudos: 716





	1. Pink Twins

Beyond the Mountains, into the snowy valleys, what people claim to be the top of the world sits a peaceful kingdom with it's thousands of residents living in prosperity and joy. The town itself sat all around the mountain, at the bottom, where common houses, and everyday jobs, like trading, fishing, farming, and builders. 

Higher up sat what it's known as the center of the mountain, being half blown up from a previous war left a crater, which the people decided would be good spot for a town center, it was beautiful with a fountain in the middle, surrounded by trees, flowers, and a small park area for children to play in, on both sides besides the fountain, was the market place. Always lively and filled with voices. 

In the middle of the two grand mountains that are home to the Antarctic empire, sits the grand castle, built out of polished stone, of course not all are the same, the walls of the castle had many stones of various shapes and sizes, each one unique, from afar it is a grey color, from up close it is a mosaic of humble rocks, each of them nobody would think anything of were they loose by the roadside, but together they are a castle, the crown of the Kingdom and the snowy landscape, with it's towers painted blue and covered by the everyday falling snow. 

Inside, lives the King, a man with a heart of gold, a man who in his youth wondered the globe in look for adventure, upon one of those adventures he came across the small town at the bottom of the mountain, were he stayed and settled, the same town he defended from an attack that would’ve wiped out the population if he were not there, he had slayed the dragon, that had gotten out of its cage, locked him up with the help of others into a different world, a dimension or some sorts away from the mainland, the keys of the portal locked away and given to people of trust, he Himself owning a key. Hearing of the great deed he had done, many rulers from far away lands granted him the permission to build the town and make a kingdom, they had sent over builders, traders and many people to help the town grow into what it's now the Antarctic empire. 

But that's not all, not only he lives in the castle, a few years after the castle had been built, and the kingdom was growing, he had gone out into an expedition with a few towns people, where? Well to the Nether, the red world, filled with Lava and creatures that do not like trespassers at all, the air was moist and heavy, for it felt as if you were breathing smoke, ironic since there is always something burning in the Nether, on the last day of the expedition, with many chests on chests filled with gold, the king would soon find something he would treasure more than gold.

\---------- --------------- --------------- ------------- ------------- --------------- - -- - --- --- --

“Your majesty, we have loaded the last of the chest, it's about time we head back, before dark if we want to secure them in the vault” a man spoke, dark hair, seemingly darker, covered in ashes that rained, non-stop

A blonde man, with blue eyes turned, adjusting the fedora that always sat on his head, moving aside his robes in a swift motion with his forearm. 

“One moment, I'm going to do a last check and make sure we got all the tools, don't worry Samuel, I will be right behind” The blonde man smiled at his companion whose name was actually Samuel.  
“As you wish Phil and make sure to cover your wings, if a spark of fire gets to them who knows what might happened”  
“You worry too much Sammy, now go on, I will be there promptly”  
As Sam went through the portal Phil, did as he said, he went around the area their mining area and made sure everything was picked up, if there was something left behind he would put it inside his backpack, over his shoulder, as he did one last take he heard a sound, creeping closer to the source of the noise, a box fell hitting something, or someone.  
“Ouch” a small squeaky voice whined, a small hand rubbing it's head where the box had hit “stupid box”  
“Are you okay Wilbur” another voice spoke, coming closer  
“Yes, just a dumb box fell on my head”  
“Let me see, I need to make sure you didn’t get a cut” 

Phil stopped, in his tracks, scared to move and scare away the kids, who seemed to be around 5-8 years old from the sound of their voices. Still as any other human being curiosity is a natural thing. He quietly tried to move forward so as to not scare the kids, but nothing went as planned call it fate, destiny, or a thing of the universe, but a tool had to fall from its place just behind him, causing a metal clicking sound. Phil Froze in place, the two heads, poked out of the hiding spot behind the boxes and crates, he was right, indeed, they were kids, no older than 7 years old. But that's not what mesmerized him, what did was the pink hair, that sat on both kids, Pink bright hair, their faces were round, with a few injuries in their cheeks and dried blood on their foreheads, for some reason, Phil had a sudden urge to help them, to take care of them, but he knew, that bringing unregistered mobs into the over world was prohibited and Illegal. After what seemed like hours passed, one of the boys took the initiative and stood his ground, in front of his brother. In an awful fighting stance. This one was different from the other, even though they were exactly the same their eyes were different colors, the one hiding behind his brother had brown eyes, while the one standing in between Phil and him, had red ruby eyes. 

“H-hey i'm not going to hurt you both, I'm actually just on my way, I just came here to check on things” Phil took a few steps back “see i'm leaving”  
The pigling, who was not entirely a piglin, seemed more of a human kid with pink hair than anything, didn't move from his spot.  
Phil stopped when he realized they were alone far, way too far from any piglin settlements, deeper in the nether. “Hey where are your parents kid, shouldn’t you go home, instead of rummaging through human things?” 

The golden question, at this, both brothers, became visibly gloomy, putting his fists down, tears began to swell and eventually ran down his cheeks. Wilbur! Who’s name Phil remembered came from behind his brother, and began to quickly wipe his tears away. “Don’t worry Techy, dont cry” Wilbur tried to console hugging his brother. “Good job dickhead, you made my brother cry”he frowned, the same frown “Techy” had when he tried to defend his brother. 

Panicked Phil, moved forward “i-i'm sorry I didn't’ realize you were orphans, I-I just tough your parents would be worried for you two thats all”  
“Not orphans” “techy” cried, trying to stop the tears from falling down his dirty cheeks.  
“Not orphans got it'' Phil agreed, trying to calm the awkward situation he didn't know what to do, okay? He panicked, he didn't mean to make the kid cry.  
Phil stepped forward and took out a handkerchief “here let me help, you're just rubbing more dirt on his cheeks” Wilburt hesitantly moved aside, still not letting go of his brother, he held his hand as the other tried to hide his face in embarrassment. Phil, with one hand, lifted his head up by the chin, wiping away the tears, and any dirt on his face. A faint ‘thank you’ was heard and Phil hid his smile, somehow that made his heart throb with pride. Moving on he faced Wilbur, with the other side of the handkerchief, wiped his face clean from dirt.  
“There, all...well not all clean, but more decent, now why are you two here and not with the others, of your kind?” Phil asked, not meaning to sound discriminating, but he assumed they were piglins, since no other hybrid mob had pink hair of some sorts, or ruby red eyes. 

“Mom said we should stay here until she comes back, but it's been really long, and she hasn't come back…” Wilbur explained.

“She won't come back to Wilbur, She doesn't love us, she’s scared of us! Because we’re part pigs! She hates us!” 

“No she isn't lying! See! We’re not scary! Even the dickhead is here he hasn't ran away because we’re scary She loves us, she will come back” 

“Ok..hey! ok, I understand the situation more now, you both are hybrids correct?”

“Yes, and what of it”

“Hey no hate, i'm myself one too actually, just not the same type as you, look how about you both stay with me, you come with me, I feed, bathe, clothe and raise you both, as long as you two would like until you find your mother?” Phil offered, sticking his hand out for them to hold

“How do we know it's not a trap?” 

Phil, chuckled and kneeled down to their eye level. “It's not a trap, trust me I will take care of you both, no strings attached, come live with me..I will take care of you both”  
After a few moments of hesitation and both brothers looking at each other, Wilbur nodded to his brother, who took Phils hand, who smiled and held his hand with his.

“My Name is Philza, by the way...now that I told you my name you should tell me yours, come on we’re going to live together now, let's try to get along and get rid of any awkward feeling”  
“I'm wilbur! And this is my brother Technoblade! But I call him Techy, you can call him Techy too if you’d like”  
“Pleasure to meet you both Wilbur and Techno” 

As they walked, the air around them three became less tense, it was more friendly. Standing before the portal, Phil managed to convince both twins to hide inside potato sacks, in order to sneak them in without causing any panic. Wilbur’s sack was ripped so Phil had him climb in his backpack, which surprisingly fit almost all of Wilburs body, but his hair was sticking out. The solution was Phil taking off his black robe and putting it over the backpack, meanwhile, Techno was indeed inside a potato sack, in Phil’s arms.  
“Ready kids?”  
“Yes”  
“...yes”  
\----------- ----------- --------  
\----------  
\-------  
\-----------------  
\---------  
\-----------

“Hey! That's not how I remember it Phil” A deep voice spoke from behind him, putting his large hand on Philza’s shoulder. Phil turned and was met with a tall figure, dressed in a red cape, black pants and a poet shirt, a gold crown that sat on top of pink long hair.  
“Techno! I thought you were coming next week!” Phil turned and hugged his eldest son.

“Technoblade!!” a loud voice spoke from behind a plate filled with food, the person had bright blue eyes, and blonde hair, if someone were to see him, they would think he was the King's son, but that's just a coincidence, for he too was found and adopted by Phil, during one of his travels. 

“We decided to arrive early give Thomathy here, an early birthday nightmare” A new voice spoke behind techno, tall but slightly shorter than Techno appeared, messy brown curly hair, all pushed inside a beanie, the leather long coat and the dark pants, completed the look, as a smile on his face as he hugged Phil.  
“Take me to my bed Phil, like old times”  
“Ohoho! I think we’re way passed that limit Wilbur, your a grown man, you can carry yourself up to your room”  
“Hey! We’re still not in the clear here! I don't remember me being the one who began to cry, I remember Wilbur began to cry” Techno spoke, crossing his arms.  
“That's how I remember it” Both Wilbur and Phil spoke, Which made Tommy howl in laughter at the thought of a baby technoblade cry when first meeting Phil.  
“Shut it Tommy!”  
As all three boys began to bicker and yell at eachother Phil sat on his chair, smiling at the loud ruckus, being the only person who would smile at such a level of noise.

“It's good to have my boys all back”


	2. Gold Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first interaction between Quackity and Techno :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!:
> 
> \- Mistaken Suicide attempt  
> yeah I think that is it.  
> -oh! and I believe Implied abused

At the same time, just at the bottom of the mountain, in the Docks, a new ship had just arrived at the port, people quickly scrambled to get the goods down from the crates, while others began to distribute them amongst the people waiting for their deliveries. A few new faces appeared here and there but none made their presence known sneaking around guards or people who tried to strike conversation, for Illegal travelling was not permitted and would sentence one with a week of jail time in the Antarctic Empire.  
One of those people on board was a young man with dark hair and tan skin, a man who seemed on edge. Tugging the black cape on his shoulder tightly with one hand and another on his head to keep the beanie from falling off. Light on his feet he managed to get as far away from the port as he could, sneaking a few apples or bread pieces in his pockets, looking around, he found himself wandering the town for the rest of the afternoon, looking for a place to settle or at least catch a few hours of sleep. 

Surprisingly the City was not as confusing as he heard it was, the people were kind enough to approach him and give him directions, as they saw he was lost and in the look for something or someone. Besides his ragged clothing and worn out expression, the boy was actually pretty calm, smiling at people, and engaging in conversations, joking, helping where he could, of course not always expecting people to say ‘thank you’ at least. He did it out of the good of his heart. What one would notice at first was the worn out guitar he carried on his back, tied to his chest by a leather rope. It had tape around it, in some parts more than others. On it's side the guitar had a name carved into it. Quackity. 

Midnight fell and Quackity had found what he was looking for, the tallest hill, behind the town border, looking out into the ocean, but below where he stood was a patch of forest untouched by anyone or even the snow itself, the snow had finished falling for the day, and surprisingly the rest of the evening. Quackity placed down his guitar delicately against some rocks. Taking off the black covers with hesitation making sure no one was near to watch him. As the black cape fell, the dark color was replaced by something bright and soft looking. Feathers, to be more precise wings, covered it feather all around, and puffed up in some spots, where Quackity quickly began to push down, in order to keep them in order. Struggling as some were more troublesome than others. Finally He extended his wings as far as they could expand which was not much but at least covered his body if he wrapped them around himself, which provided him warmth during the cold lonely winters. After doing some stretching on both wings and body Quackity got into Position, taking off his beanie placing it on the ground besides his guitar, Letting go of all tension, he tucked in his wings to the point where there gone, but if you squint you could see two holes on his back, opening in his sweater. He turned to face the moon, a determined look on his face as he sprinted towards the edge of the cliff ready to jump.  
\------------------------- ------------------ ------------ ------------ -------------------- ---------- ----------- -------- --------- ---------- --------- -------- ------  
\----------------  
A few hours back, inside the castle, Phil had just dismissed the boys from dinner, he himself going to his quarters for some greatly needed shut eye, leaving everyone going their separate ways, Tommy immediately running off up to the letter room, where he awaited patiently everyday for a letter address to him specifically from his Friend Tubbo, the Prince of the closest kingdom, the Kingdom of Latturg.[Idk I just conjoined Marburg and Schlatt into one and boom, Latturg was born] Wilbur on the other hand, had practically sprinted from the perimeter, leaving everyone behind as by the front gates stood a group of kids, well not kids, youngsters, who awaited for Wilbur in order to go on their nightly adventures. That Left Technoblade, after not being home for so long one would think he would be thrilled to be back, to go hang out with people like Wilbur or speak to friends like Tommy but in reality he had no one really, well besides his family of course, therefore he was left alone to wander the hallways, dressed in his black pants and poet shirt, leaving his cape and crown behind in his quarters. Upon seeing the moon high enough to let it's glow shine through the massive windows he looked out at them. And down he saw the enchanted forest, the only part in the entire kingdom where it never snowed, where the trees and grass were always green, and flowers bloomed, inviting creatures to live in, such as bee’s butterflies, even some deer, or other creatures that live in the forests. 

Wanting to get a closer look, Techno jogged out the side doors of the west hallway, leading up to the west mountain, where he quietly walked wrapping his arms around his frame, regretting not bringing his layers. Sure he grew up in the cold weather, but naturally him and Wilbur always layered clothes, since they were meant and born for the hot weather and air of the nether. Upon walking up the mountain slope, he came into a stop, noticing someone was there already, hearing faint footsteps come closer to the rock hiding his frame conveniently, he quietly ran to the nearest bunch of large rocks, taking slight peaks of whatever was out there, Don't get the wrong impression, sure he is a warrior, a blood god among men, and intimidating as well, but he did not do well speaking to strangers, always giving short and brief answers and not being much interested in conversations, so hiding was just a way of not getting into an unwanted conversation. 

The steps seemed to have stopped, counting to 3 Techno tested his luck, sticking his head out the hiding place, his view was met by a slender figure, a short slender figure to be precise. It had it's back turned on Techno. For some reason Technoblade felt attracted, he walked out from behind the rocks, and just stood there taking in the view, the person faced to the left stretching it's arm, the side profile was breathtaking, as previously state Techno was no man, no regular man actually he was part Pigling which came with it's benefits and one of which was better eyesight than regular humans, eyesight which until this day Technoblade was blessed of having, he saw faint sprinkles of different colored patched skin on the bridge of the person nose, which he assumed were freckles, the figure, boy actually, had beautiful features, his eyelashes were long, his lips were thin but plump, the right amount balanced perfectly, In Technoblades opinion.  
After standing there awkwardly Techno had built up the courage to go up to the figure, he had not even managed to lift up a foot when the boy had begun sprinting towards the edge, wide eyed Techno ran behind him with his hand reaching out to grab him. 

‘Was this a suicide moment?’ Oh shit! He’s going to jump ‘am I going to watch a person jump to their death?’ do something! Guys it's cold Grab him! Don't let him fall! Tell him to do a flip, lol! ‘why do I care so much?’ it's love! Love!! Romance arch? Just STOP HIM!

Technoblade’s thoughts began to clash with the yells and pleads of the voices in his head. In that moment, as he felt the slighted feel of fabric against his finger tips, but he was too late, his feet had tripped over themselves and he fell just before the edge of the cliff. He scrambled up and looked for any signs of blood or a figure down by the sharp rocks, or even a hint of blood in the water. But nothing, there was nothing, no body, no blood, nothing as if the person had just vanished, as if he was part of his imagination. As he walked back, he noticed the guitar and beanie leaning against a rock, he gently picked up the worn out hat, holding it with such gentleness afraid it might become undone in his hands, suddenly he felt the slighted tingle, a soft feeling, he turned to his side and noticed a gold feather, no pure gold but gold colored. It was beautiful, Technoblade then looked up looking for the source it came from, and up there in the sky a figure was flying, his wings, not as big as Phil's, Where flapping up and down as he did flips int he air.  
It was the same boy from before, Technoblade was struck, he felt himself take in a sharp breath, his heart began beating faster. At the altitude he was flying, Technoblade feared he would hit the moon which was ridiculous now that he thought about it, knowing the moon was miles away. 

Pog! It flies! Holy shit! It's a bird, it's a plane! No it's actually a bird! Guys he’s star struck, Guys the heart is beating fast! He’s in love! No way! That's so cool! He can fly! I wonder if he’ll take us for a ride 

Technoblade kept staring. He was fascinated, besides his father, he had never come across another winged hybrid, specially not one with such beautiful wings, and such art of flying, it was as if he was dancing in the air, gliding and soaring through the starry sky. Enjoying the show, Technoblade sat down next to the lonely guitar careful to not bump into it, afraid that if he made the slighted noise, the bird would fly away in fright. He had a sudden urge to catch him and keep him all to himself, wanting to keep him safe, keeping him away from those who might want to take him away. A faint memory came to him.  
\---------  
\---------------------------------  
“Techno, you can’t keep the bird caged up, he needs to fly and stretch its wings' ' Phil spoke, as she opened the cage door, allowing the little bird to quickly get out and start flying all around the room, chirping in joy.  
“We have to eventually let him go back home, he probably has a family that misses him dearly”  
“But I want to protect him, he’s so small what if a fox attacks him” a young Technoblade protested, as he kept a look out for the bird afraid it might injure its wing again  
“I know your scared Techno, but it's for the best creatures like them are not meant to be caged for the luxury of others, they are meant to be free, and glide through the sky, expand their wings, and feel the air without the worries of the world below them, set him free Techno trust me, ‘Junco’ will thank you for it” Phil spoke, as he stroke Techno’s pink hair.  
Later that afternoon, Technoblade carried a cage in his hands, out to the enchanted forest, and said his last goodbye to his small friend, once the cage was open to Techno’s surprise Junco did not rush out, instead he took small steps out the cage and on Techno's finger, picking at it and chirping before taking off away from the Forest the Chirps becoming fainter and fainter, as he flew away.  
\------------  
\--------------------------------------  
Lost in Tough Techno, came back to reality when he heard the flap of wings coming closer and closer towards him, he lifted his head, and his eyes were met with dark colored eyes. It was as if time froze for both of them. Quackity had never seen such a beautiful man, His eyes were red as rubies, his hair was pink as cotton candy. Those hands, Oh those hands, the things Quackity wanted to do with those hands, but now wasn’t the time for that. No sir.  
“H-hello”  
Technoblade inhaled sharply, even his voice was beautiful. He tried to play it off casually and cleared his throat, quickly composing himself.  
“Hello, umm..may I ask what are you doing out here in the cold this late?”  
“Oh um.. I just wanted to fly around a little, You know the town it's really not the best for test flights I could bump into many things, so I figured why not come up here, I'm sorry if i'm disturbing you and trespassing I can leave if you’d like” Quackity quickly rambled on, not wanting to be part of a town dilemma again, he has his fair shares of those, most ended painfully for him, both mentally and physically, he still had an ugly scar on his side from the previous town he stayed at. Now that he thought of it, Panic began to strike throughout all of Quackity’s core. His wings began to retract, and twitch, messing with his flight, which caused him to fall on the ground below him, which wasn't that far down, but still caused small cuts and scrapes on his hands and legs.  
Technoblade quick on his fist, kneeled down, besides him “holy shit, are you alright”  
“N-no, NO! I mean yes! I'm fine!” Quackity spoke in a panic, hating how his voice said otherwise as it trembled. ‘Good job pendejo’  
“You're clearly not fine, let me take you back to my place, disinfect and clean the injuries, come on I’ll help you up, and your wings too they seem to be shaking a lot”  
“E-espera!you're not going to kick me, or stab me, or maybe even try to pluck out my feathers, or something like that…”  
“No!, w-who would do that?, Oh gods no”  
“Oh thankgod, because I don't want to deal with that tonight”  
“Then that's settled then, come on i’ll take you back to my place” Technoblade spoke, helping Quackity get up on his feet. Handing him the beanie, and his worn out black cape, he watched as he covered his wings under the hood, tying the guitar onto his back once again, painfully pressing his wings, forcing them to flattened out and caging them. As he did all that Technoblade, began to suck in the new information, the young man, seemed to have been previously abused on, for being a Hybrid something Technoblade as dealt with before but not as severe as other Hybrids for he had Phil to defend him, and didn’t really have any physical hybrids traits besides his eyes and hair. The young man also seemed to be in his early 20’s, his hair was black, his eyes were dark, his skin was perfect, it was clear to the sight, not a single scar or bruise, the only thing on his face that made it adorable to the sight was the faint freckles sprinkled on his cheeks, and nose bridge. He also noticed an Accent, a unique accent he had actually never heard before, even in his travels. It fascinated him hearing the young man speak.  
“No dinner first? Just straight to your place and maybe your bed?” Quackity flirted, smirking up at Technoblade, who just looked down at him, not knowing how to respond.  
“I'm just messing with you, I can sleep on the sofa, there’s no need for me being in your bed” Quackity spoke, as he began to walk forward. Leaving Technoblade a few steps behind as he battled with toughs. 

Oh! He speaks funny! He’s so cute, He’s beautiful! Guys he has dark brown eyes!! Chocolate eyes!! Should we take him to bed? Ahaha, Let's keep him! I love him!  
‘Oh no, I do need you in my bed” “Hey are you good come on, I don't know where you live your supposed to guide me, come one vamonos, no sea flojo” -lets go don't be lazy-  
“Oh, oh shit, i'm coming, sorry I was thinking..by the way you speak I’ve never heard it before, and what language is that?”  
“Really?” Quackity seemed to light up at the fact “It's spanish, I'm Mexican actually you’d probably never heard of Mexico before have you?, well no worries since Im Mexican, I can teach you all about my culture, Oh you’re probably wondering about my name, I'm Quackity, or Alex if you’d like, nice to meet you” Quackity extended out his hand, smiling at Technoblade who stopped right in front of him, he smiled and took his hand on his own the size difference was incredible, compared to Technos’s hand, Quackity’s hand was small.  
“I'm Technoblade, or Techno, and the pleasure is all mine Quackity”

IT'S LOVE!  
The voices yelled within the deepest part of Technoblade's mind trying to keep quiet in order to not disturb the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps day number 2! :)
> 
> I have four chapters finished! and will be posting them as the days go, maybe I'll just post them all at once, maybe not, we'll see out it goes.


	3. Bloomind Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> I was bored, So here ya'll go <3

As they walked back towards the castle walls, Quackity was star struck and nervous as hell. Can you blame him? How would he have known that Techno was part of the royal family, he doesn't pay much attention to town gossip or news, unless they are somehow affiliated with him. Inside the warmth was welcoming and Quackity felt more relaxed, wanting to let his wings out to also be wrapped in warmth, which Techno took notice of and stood in front of Quackity undoing the know on the guitar.

“I can hold on to it, don't worry, just stretch your wings” Techno smiled and held the Guitar with both hands, as Quackity took off the black cape, which Techno galdy held. His wings fluttered and opened to soak in the warmth, a few feathers puffed up more than others, and few also began to fall.   
“Their beautiful” Techno spoke to himself, which to his surprise was louder than intended.   
“Gracias, I got them from my mom’s side, she had the most beautiful shade of yellow, radiant and bright like the sun” Quackity remembered, walking back to Techno, feeling more confident he left his wings out, as they walked down many halls, Quackity took notice of the interior, the floors were covered in dark blue rugs, that walls with blue and white tapestries. The windows looked out to a garden bursting out with color, even though it was always snowing in the mountains. The hallways ended in a staircase going up to the second level. Techno peered over the stairs to see if anyone was waiting or if Tommy was out of bed again, trying to sneak into the kitchen for the last piece of cake which usually Phil had eaten. To their Luck everything seemed to be cleared, no one was near. 

“¿Hay alguien?” Quackity spoke next to Techno, his curiosity made him want to take a look at whatever Techno was looking at.

“What?”

“Is there anyone?” Quackity repeated.

“Oh no, no yeah we’re clear, come on” Techno whispered and grabbed Quackity’s hand into his and pulled him into his own room. “ we’re in the clear now, the closest room is my younger brother, Tommy, but don't worry about the noise, he’s a heavy sleeper when he is exhausted. Quackity cheeks turned pink, as he just simply nodded, looking up at Techno. Who turned to face Quackity and noticed he was still holding his hand. 

“Oh, i'm sorry I- I didn't realize” 

“It's ok--” Quackity, walked around the room, the ceiling was high with a small chandelier at top providing brightness to the room, the curtains were drawn, they were as high as the ceiling, there sat a grand bed in the far corner, bookshelves all around and a single table next to the bed. The carpet below him was soft, and colored red. A few flowers here and there hung from shelfs on the walls accompanied by photos of who Quackity presumed to be Techno and his family, in all of those pictures there was no woman, assuming the worst, Quackity didn’t ask.

“That’s my Dad, Phil, as you can see he also has wings, larger than yours by far I think” Technoblade explained as he stood behind Quackity who was looking at a picture on the desk. 

“That is my twin brother Wilbur, back when he still had pink hair, now he dyed it brown, not wanting to attract attention to himself. And that tiny baby, is my brother Tommy when first found him in an abandoned village--Now come on, hop on the bed, i’ll be right back let me go get something real quick” 

Quackity got on the bed, he let himself relax and lay on the bed, spreading his wings which didn't even cover the bed. “Don't you think we’re moving pretty fast? What about dinner, or a date at least, next thing you know we’re getting married” Quackity teased, laughing at the end, sitting up and Technoblade came back, carrying a box in his hand.   
“Let me treat your wounds first, then I’ll take you out to dinner. How about that?” Techno flirted, smirking at Quackity.   
“It's a date then” Quackity smiled

“It's date, you know what, go into that room, there's a bathtub, take a bath before we treat your scrapes”

“umm..I don't have any other clothes” Quackity blushed, getting up from the bed, standing there awkwardly holding his jacket sleeves.   
Techno dragged Quackity into a joint room, which was indeed a bathroom. “Come on strip, I’ll take your clothes and wash them for you, and also get you clean clothes”   
“Weren't we supposed to go on a date first? What happened to that, now you want me to strip naked for you, while you watch with a prepadorty look, soy virgen no me mires asi, me pones nervioso mi amor~” [-i'm a virgin dont look at me that way, your making nervous my love] Quackity spoke as he removed his sweater and shirt.

“You're the one stripping at the moment, right now!!--” Techno spoke in a panic state, as he looked away and turned on the faucet, regulating the water to lukewarm. “--you could’ve waited until I left the bathroom to begin taking off your clothes” Techno kept his head down, but once in a while his eyes would betray him and move to take a peak at Quackity.   
“ Here my clothes, thank you” Quackity tapped Techno on his shoulder, who turned the opposite side and saw Quackity, the blush on his cheeks spread, and Techno with all his might just looked at his upper body from shoulders above, his shoulders, god he wanted to mark them with love bites and hickeys, trailing up his neck. 

“The Bath is ready, I’ll leave clothes for you in front of the door for once you're done” Techno spoke quickly and left shutting the door behind him. 

“I'm so fucked…”  
\---------------------- --------------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------  
Technoblade came back into his room, with a tray of food and a pair of clean clothes, all which were His old clothes from when he was younger, he figured they would fit Quackity, he also got a clean pair of underwear. As he promised he knocked on the door and left the clothes at the doorstep, meanwhile, he went back to the other side of the room and placed the tray of food on the table, he even went as far as to bring a single candle, he was not kidding about the date. 

As soon as Quackity was well bathed and clean, he put on the clothes left outside for him, it was soft and a little big but still covered all the necessary parts. His hair was dripping wet so he tried his best to dry it, going as far as to shaking his head splattering water everywhere, once he deemed it dry enough he stepped out the door, his bare feet hitting the carpet, he wiggled his toes, smiling he looked up and saw Techno sitting on a chair, with food and a candle on the table in front of him. 

“Dinner, I'm guessing this is our first date” Quackity smiled, a faint blush spreading to his cheeks

“You guessed right but first--” Techno stood up and patted the spot on the bed next to him, Quackity followed and sat down, raising his hands, he had a few minor scratches here and there. As Techno began to clean them off, and place bandages on every spot, his legs weren't as bad either, just a few bruises, a long cut on his calf but it would heal with time. “All fixed, now let's begin our dinner date” Technoblade took Quackity’s hand and guided him to his seat, as he settled down Techno went to his own seat and they just sat there for a moment taking the view from each other's perspective.   
After a few seconds of silence, they began to eat, getting to know each other more, growing closer as a matter of fact, flirting, or teasing each other, the conversation was lively, Techno learned that Quackity was an only child to a single mother, for his father had died in a town raid. He also learned that once his mom died, in hands of locals who did not take a liking to Hybrids he fled and had been living on his own since then, learning to hide his wings and hopping from town to town. Quackity had learned about Techno’s first meeting with Phil, and a few other things from adventure stories Techno spoke about, the conversation then switched into a more playful tone, Quackity smiling non stop, as the focused look on Techno when he tried to pronounce words in spanish. His laughs and giggles, made Techno’s heart flutter, it sounded so alive, he loved the sound of his laugh how it bounced off the walls, he also took into account that When Quackity is Happy his wings would puff out slightly, flapping once it a while. 

Later, once Dinner was finished, they had settled and agreed on sleeping on the same bed, I mean it wasn't weird, Techno insisted there would be enough space for both, Quackity gave in and settled on the right side of the bed, he had settled on his stomach, for he hated putting pressure on them as he slept, he hugged the pillow, placing his head below it to support his head, the turned and faced Techno who seemed to have fallen asleep quicker, blowing out the candle Quackity soon followed with a smile plastered on his face. After his breath evened out Techno opened his eyes, and brushed a few strands of hair off his face, allowing Techno to look at him, he smiled and soon fell asleep, dreaming, pleasant dreams for the first time in a while.   
\-------------- ---------------- -------------- -------------- ------------- --------------

Morning soon came and Techno was the first to awaken, he smiled remembering last night's encounter, turning to his right, seeing Quackity still asleep, his face hidden within his arms and the pillow. To his surprise Quackity opened his eyes, and looked at Techno, a fond smile plastered on his face, yawning he hugged Techno’s frame.  
“Your really warm...good morning” he spoke in a lazy stone, still not fully awake. 

“Good morning Patito-[duckling]” Techno spoke, as he ran his fingers through Quackity’s hair. It felt normal, as if they had been doing this for a long time. Wake up, hold each other, and whisper sweet nothings to one another. Quackity now fully awake, sat up and rubbed Technos head, slightly unknowing knots on the tips of his pink hair.   
“ your hair is really pretty, it reminds me of cotton candy they would sell at carnivals”

“Thank you?” Techno chuckled

“I love carnivals” 

“I'm glad you do, because we actually have one coming up, in addition to my younger brothers birthday, in about three days actually, counting today aswell” Techno leaned down, and planted a kiss on Quackity’s forehead, who closed his eyes, smiling, as he was about to place a kiss on Techno’s lip, for he had managed enough courage to do so. The door flung open, both freezing on the spot, Techno holding Quackity, close to his face and Quackity going for a kiss. 

“TECHNO DAD SAYS TO WAKE UP--” It was Tommy, the greminling child Techno wanted nothing more than to throw right out the window in that precise instant. Tommy froze on the spot, his blue eyes staring at both of them, it looked as if he too had just been woken up, his hair was wild, strands going in every direction. “oh….Um...ok” Tommy laughed nervously and stepped out the door shutting it. 

“OOH DAD!!” One could hear a yell on the other side, Technoblade quick on his feet, got up and sprinted to the door, swinging it open, yanking Tommy back into the room, throwing him on the floor, with a blade in hand, pointed at his throat. “ Quiet!” He spoke, his eyes becoming dark, thankful for the early morning, for the voices had not woken up yet, to beg him for blood. It made it easier to keep the blood lust under control.   
“Make me Bitch!!” Tommy laughed, knowing his brother wont do anything to him. 

“Techno! You can’t point a sword at a kid!! Put it down!” Quackity frowned, pushing Techno away from Tommy and took the sword off his hand. 

He turned to Tommy and gave him a hand, to help him up. Tommy was stunned he had never seen anyone stand up to Techno, anyone who wasn’t family. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the support, the Kudos and the Comments It really makes me happy   
> Oh I was also notified there was a discord for the QnB Community, before I forget could someone give me link or name.   
> ty! <3


	4. Damn Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Encounter, that will leave an impact on everyone.

After quickly and briefly explaining Tommy the situation, he gave them both a look and a sly grin, giving them a thumbs up before leaving them alone in the room, heading back to his own room. That left Techno to apologize about Tommy’s behavior, which made Quackity smile and giggle. Handing him back his sword, Quackity made the bed, as Techno took a brand new outfit out of his closet, trying to look at the smallest pair of pants he owned or at least clothes Techno used to wear when he was much smaller. In the end he only found a white t-shirt which he cut two thin oval holes in the back, for Quackity’s wings, a jacket and some dark brown pants. 

“This is all I could, find I can find a belt if you’d like, so the pants don't fall” 

“It's fine, I can manage, I will manage, umm... about your brother, do you think he’s going to tell your dad?” Quackity asked, as he removed the night shirt and put on the t-shirt, getting changed in front of Techno who also began to change his clothes. 

“Oh He’ll keep quiet for now, but will hint at something going on, and will tease until I come clean”

“Should I leave? I could go look for a job in the city, maybe someone needs an extra pair of hands, we could maybe meet again in the evening” 

“Unlikely, I brought you here, you are my responsibility, I will come clean to my dad, he has never turned away anyone in need at his doorstep, he will understand” 

As they both made their way down the staircase, Tommy raced past them at an incredible speed, skipping steps, nearly falling on his face. 

“Someone is in a hurry” 

“His best friend must’ve arrived, his name is Tubbo, both have been inseparable since they first met, he’s been waiting for Tubbo three days now”

“Now I understand why he nearly killed himself down the stairs” Quackity laughed, as they reached the end of the stairs, they took another hallway and entered and passed a set of doors, beyond those doors, many voices were heard speaking. Two loud voices, speaking to each other non-stop at rapid fire, one calm voice telling them to sit down, and another annoyed voice, speaking to himself about the doom of the world. 

“Oh Techno, good morning..and Techno’s friend, please have a seat we all have so much to talk about” Phil spoke, inter winning his fingers in front of him, resting his chin on, his smile was awfully pleasing, it made both of them nervous. 

“Good morning..” Quackity spoke, waving at everyone, taking a seat next to Techno, as they sat in front of Tommy and Tubbo, who looked very familiar to Quackity in some way. 

“Now, don't be shy, everyone dig in” Phil smiled, raising his hand to the food in front of them, without any second thought Tommy began to put a little of everything on his plate and Tubbo’s plate, insisting that If he didn't finish it he could always give it to Tommy. 

Techno was on edge, he knew his father, he knew, he was going to ask about Quackity sooner or later, also knowing damn well he was mad since Techno had not told him sooner, there was an awkward silence as everyone ate. That is until Quackity spoke. 

“Do any of you know what seasoning is?, I mean not to be rude, but the food is pretty bland- pues si son blancos”[-well of course their white] 

Technoblade, choked on his food, Quackity quickly gave him a cup of water, and after drinking he began to laugh, apologizing for the noise. Quackity patted him on the back, as he once again choked this time on water, coughing out, Technoblade thank Quackity. 

“I'm sorry, it's just that no one has really pointed that out, in a long time” 

“Really?” Quackity questioned, looking at everyone, Phil had a more open smile on his face, seeing his eldest son laugh like that was like music to his ears, no one has truly made him smile as much, being the protective dad he was with his sons, he wanted them all to find that someone who made them happy who made them feel free. Now more at ease knowing his son has possibly found that someone, he let himself loose of all insecurities. 

“It's been four days now with bland food, the head chef left wanting to travel the world, and no one else really knows how to cook, so the staff did their best but clearly are still missing experience on some departments” Phil explained

“Food is Food, if it helps me grow bigger than Techno to the point where I can squash him I’ll eat it” Tommy said with full confidence, making himself known. 

“Shut up Tommy” Wilbur spoke, Quackity turned to look at him, took off the glasses and you have a similar replica of Techno, his hair was pink as well, the roots were pink, to be clear, the tips were a fading color of dark brown.

“Tell me, um?” Phil referred to Quackity, who quickly gave him name

“Quackity, or Alex whichever you prefer, I don't mind”

“Ok then Quackity, how did you meet Techno?” 

“I met him last night when I was out in the cliffside, on the west mountain”

“I thought he was going to jump, but he surprised me, setting off into the sky with his wings, which are really pretty!” Technoblade interrupted, like a child exited about a new discovery. 

At the mention of Wings Phil, stood up and walked to Quackity who knew what was going to happen, took off his jacket, as they stood in front of Eachother, 

Quackity extended his wings to the max, stretching muscles he hadn’t used in a very long time. Phil also extended his wings, his were clearly bigger as when extended knocked off a vase from the table center. 

“Not bad” Phil complemented tucking his wings back into place. 

“Thank you, but clearly we know who's the winner,'' Quackity smiled, patting Phil on the shoulder. 

“Care to explain what that was?” Techno spoke, knowing damn well no one else knew what had just happened. 

“It's a bird thing” Quackity spoke, trying to tuck his wings back, with a little help from Phil they managed to fold them once again. 

“When other bird hybrids come upon each other it's a form manners to show off each others wings, and determine who the dominant one of the bunch, the one with the bigger wings of course” Phil explained further

“I haven’t come across any bird Hybrids In a long time so that was a nice memory” 

“I'm glad, now let's all finish eating, this bland food, and I’ll like to talk more with you two afterwards” Phil smirked at Techno and Quackity who slightly blushed as they nodded in sync. 

Breakfast was filled with chatter, from Tommy and Quackity in particular, Tommy asking questions about his wings and ‘Big Q’ as Tommy nicknamed him- would answer to his best of abilities. Once everyone was done with their food, a new conversation started, mostly revolving around Quackity and Techno.

“Will he be staying here, with us? I mean I see no problem but I would feel bad for the boys if they have to hear their Nights of Love” Wilbur spoke, no shame in his words. 

Quackity turned red, as well as did Techno. 

“I-I-I we’re not sleeping together, I mean we are, but not in that way, we just share a bed” Quackity stammered, clearly taken back by the sudden question. 

“Please do stay, this is the first time Techno has actually brought someone with”

“Thank you Mr. Philza”

“Please call me Phil” 

“Now that that's settled, boys, you two are to not cause trouble around the castle, and I mean it Tommy or I will be sending Tubbo back home, Wilbur are you headed to town for hair dye? And Techno you need to come with me for a meeting with other leaders no excuses, this is important” 

“I could help in the kitchen If you don't mind Mr-- Phil, you guys really need some spice in your life and i'm here to bring it” Quackity flattered himself with a sly smirk

“Oh I wouldn't mind an actual flavored meal,Nikki could also come over and make dessert, we could have an actual flavour meal tonight” Wilbur pleaded, putting on his beanie, which reminded Quackity about his own. 

“Alright then, Quackity if it's not too much trouble could you cook for tonight's dinner” 

“Oh no worries, Phil I enjoy the art of cooking a good meal, I just need to go to town and get some things” Quackity spoke, he was exited they had agreed to let him stay so this would be a form of payment his wings fluttered slightly, clearly he was happy. 

“Could we come with!, Me and Tubbo could help you carry the things or even pick out ingredients, We promise not to cause trouble! Can we come, Big Q?” Tommy pleaded jumping out of his seat, Tubbo right next to him. 

“ as long as you both wear your hoods and cover your faces” Phil hesitated, there was a reason why Tubbo arrived late. “Please cover your faces and don't speak to strangers, keep a low profile you two, if you follow those orders and Quality demands you can go with” 

“Thanks dad!”

“Thanks Phil!”

Both boys quickly left their seats and ran to get their proper clothing. Quackity wanted to ask why so much precaution but he figured it was a royal thing. 

“Please if they misbehave, message me on the communicator and I will have someone fetch them” Phil worried, holding his arms.

“Don't worry Phil, I’ll scold them and keep them in line” 

“Please do”

“Don't worry I will be coming with, I need to get some things from town as well, so I can help you watch the demon children,” Wilbur consoled, putting a hand on Quackity’s shoulder. “Gracias Flaco”--’flaco’ refers to a skinny male

\--------- ----- -------- ------- ------ ------ -------- ------------ --- 

“I'm going to get something from this store, Yo Quack, we’ll meet at the fountain in thirty minutes then we’ll head back ok?”

“Sure thing Wilbur, I'm just going to get some jalape ños  and then we’ll be done” Quackity agreed. 

Finally done with the necessary shopping Quackity, Tubbo and Tommy made their way to the center of the town, they made conversation, getting to know each other, Tommy found it cool having a spanish nickname even though he had to idea what it meant. 

“Oye Guerito--”[--light skinned and light haired person] “-is your friend okay? He’s been pretty quiet” Quackity pointed at Tubbo who was kneeling in front of a flower, looking at the bee sucking nectar of a flower. 

“I don't know, he’s been pretty quiet since he got here, but I'm sure it's just nerves of being around new people” Tommy chuckled, walking over to his best friend, leaving Quackity sitting by the fountain, looking at the sight. Quickly remembering he decided to message Phil about heading back home in less than 10 minutes, as he was putting away his communicator he heard yelling, looking up where Tubbo and Tommy were supposed to be alone looking at bee’s was a crowd of people, circling around something or someone. 

Quackity quickly on his feet, pushed past people, and saw Tommy standing up in front of Tubbo who was holding something in his hand, with such a grip that made his knuckles white. Tommy was yelling and cursing out at the man in front of him, pointing fingers, not holding back whatsoever, this sparked anger in the older man, who out of a back pocket, took out a dagger, ready to strike at Tommy. Quackity looked around, ‘why is no one doing anything! Pinches pendejos’-fucking idiots-]

Quackity noticed Wilbur walking up the hill, throwing a pebble at him to get his attention, and once he did, Quackity sprung into action, yelling. “Willoughby!!”

Wilbur looked up and noticed the scene, a man with a dagger behind his hand arguing with Tommy and Tubbo on the ground, Immediately rushing forward but people pushed him back or shoved him away. 

Tommy must’ve hit a nerve, snice the guy held tighter onto the dagger and raised it up, everyone gasped, but no one did nothing, Quackity pushed himself forward and shoved Tommy out of the way, the guy missed stumbling forward, falling on the ground, Dagger long gone between peoples feet. 

“Holy shit, estas bien?”-are you okay?] Quackity spoke, when In panic and filled with adrenaline he spoke in full spanish.

Quackity Grabbed Tubbo, and Tommy as they began to walk back, that allowed the man to get the upper hand, and he huffed towards the three of them, ready to strike. The first blow hit Tommy in the jaw, it was going to leave a bruise for sure. Quackity pushed them down, still holding them in his arms, as he took off his jacket quickly regretting doing so since the wind blew cold air all around him. Once there was no jacket, His wings Sprung out and covered them three into a ball of warmth and safety. But this didn’t stop the man from throwing punches this time at Quackity, it began to get painful, but he endured. 

Wilbur finally managed to get past the people, making himself known taking off the damn beanie once people recognized the pink hair, then scurried away in fear, knowing the twin sons of the king were not to be dealt with when mad. The aggressor held onto one of Quackity’s wings and in his hand snapped it, causing an awful sound to be heard. Quackity could no longer hold it and tears began to fall, as a chirp escaped his lips. His wing fell limp, giving access to Tubbo. As the man held the next wing, Wilbur had managed a hit on his face,

knocking him back, but still on hold On Quackity, he bent his wing back causing another chirp to escape his lips, Quackity tried to flap his wing out of the still tight hold. Wilbur noticed and with his elbow hit the man's shoulder causing it to pop out of place, his hold of Quackity’s wing coming undone. Authorities finally arrived at the scene[-late mf’s as always smh]. Tommy and Tubbo Helped Quackity stand, and once they managed Quackity, hid his hand on his sweater sleeve, wiping away the tears. Wilbur had ordered for the imprisonment of the culprit who trashed and pleaded for mercy but Wilbur was not having it. 

The walk to the Castle was painful for Quackity whose wings were trailing behind him, dragging on the floor each passing second the pain becoming unbearable. Upon entering castle grounds, a team of Medics followed by Phil rushed forward, Phil checking on Tommy who had a small bruise on his chin, and Tubbo who was fine, shaken up but he was okay. Quackity was taken inside, keeping his head down, embarrassed by the tears trailing down his cheek. Quackity’s leg trembled below him, ready to betray him at any moment to make him fall, but Thanks to Wilbur he managed to keep walking following the doctor to the medical wing,as they walked closer and closer the tower, Techno had come out a room nearby, they walked passed him and he noticed the state Quackity was in, his wings were hanging in an awkward fashion one lower than the other, while the other was bent in an awkward state, as if ready to break at the slightest touch. 

Beyond furious he walked up to Phil and had just managed to Calm Tommy down, from wanting to go find the guy and beat him up into pulp. The voices in his head began to yell. 

_KILL! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! WHO DID IT! WHO HURT OUR BIRDIE! FIND THEM! TARE THEM TO PIECES! MAKE THEM SUFFER BREAK THEIR LEGS!!_

“ What happened!” Technoblade spoke, Phil turned to him and calmed him down. Using the breathing exercises they have created for the purpose of calming the voices in his head. 

“According to Tommy, a guy walked up to Tubbo and yanked him up from the ground with the intention of taking him with, when Tommy stepped in to help, Quakcity found them and in the encounter he injured his wings pretty bad while he used them to cover Tommy and Tubbo”

Techno held his head in his hands, and sighed, he wanted to go with Quackity and tell him he was going to be ok, but Phil said he would go and care for him, while he was responsible for sending an urgent letter to Tubbos father about the attempted kidnapping. 

As Phil opened the door to the Medical tower, a loud yell could be heard, and awful cries, followed by chirping, Phil made eye contact with Techno who stayed frozen in the middle of the hall, his eyes widened in with fear. He shook his head and closed the door but the voice was persistent. 

“NO! NO! NO please!! JUST LEAVE IT NOOOO AAAAHHGG” Quackity cried, tears falling down his cheeks, as his please where ignored, he was tired, everything hurt, but they had managed to unbend the wing, now the real challenge both mentally and physically was the broken wing and that was going to be hell. 

Beyond the walls a figure watched, a masked person, they watched from afar seeing the bird hybrid scurried away from the doctors hands, flapping its wings in order to get up but failing as he fell on the ground shaking his head. The same figure was in the town center, where it's partner was taken by guards. A quick message was sent through a communicator. 

‘#5 got captured, leaving him behind, Target unobtained’

‘ On my way ’ 

Those three words were not good news, it was hell headed on their way

“That damn bird ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and Here's another one!  
> I think we're picking up the pace now people! get ready. Im trying to spice shit up.  
> and Guess who figured out more about ao3 writting. :D


	5. Face from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about whats going on surfaces, a group of individuals who's motives are unknown at the moment, Quackity's insecurities mix with a face he'd rather forget about.

Techno had been in a meeting with Phil and other country/kingdom leaders, all with the help of the Holographic technology that had begun to make change in many places.The main priority was to discuss about defenses and security around certain keys held in undisclosed locations for everyone's safety, only the holders of said keys know about. 

Out of those in the room, all with their holographic figures sitting on a side of the table,Techno was glad to see a familiar face Eret, he was under the order of Dream who was in charge of the Dream SMP, a large Kingdom that had a grand city on it's center, the ‘center of the world’. The dynamic of those two was somewhat confusing, but from what everyone understood, Dream is the head of that Nation Eret only doing the ‘boring work’ in his place, making sure everything was in order, taxes,paperwork,Meetings, like an acting king that never got a break. 

Dream Techno knew him from years prior, both competing against each other whenever they were together, both very known in the Fighting community, knowing they were unbeatable, both held raw power and agility in battles, they are more well known for their most recent team up, Defeated an army of a thousand men, just the two of them.To everyone's surprise Dream had actually shown to the Meeting, He was standing behind Eret looming from above him. Yet Eret managed to keep his cool composure, his sunglasses making it hard to read his expression. Technoblde was brought back to reality when Phil stood slamming his hands on the table. 

“Excuse me gentlemen, I must attend to an urgent, My son, will take my place in this meeting and wrap it up” Phil placed his hand on Technos shoulder, and gripped it, before making his way out the door. 

The voices began to speak in a curious tone, making a ruckus, and giving Techno a light headache. 

_ **Where is Dadza going? Dadza come back! This meeting is boring! Dadza! I hope everything is okay, What happened?** _

“Well then, let's continue this meeting, Um Eret, you were discussing tightening security in ‘the vault’” Technoblade inquired taking a deep breath pushing the voices to the back of his mind, he looked towards Eret. 

“ Yes, Me and Dream have come to the agreement on Tightening security in ‘the vault’, He’s going to be working on that so it's safe for us to travel for the Antarctic Annual Carnival” Eret finished, as he reached up to take off his glasses, Dream covered his face using his hands, while Eret cleaned the lenses and put them back on, Dream making sure the glasses were on, before removing his hands. No one truly knows why he does that whenever Eret takes off his glasses, and no one really knows why he wears glasses. 

“In that note then, we’ll leave it at that, everyone up your securities and interview those you have captured, we can't let anyone get a hold on those keys.” Technoblade ended, getting up from his setat, other leaders doing the same and turning off their Holograms, leaving Techno, Jshlatt, and Dream, Eret had left Dream to tend what he needed to. 

“What news do we have now? Dream your last letter you said it was urgent us three met”

“We found a vehicle on the outskirts of the city, it had maps and little information about the keys, as well as empty bottles, I had a team search the city and wouldn't you like to know,it was indeed an attempted robbery, they all wore similar masks, two commited suicide drinking poision and we have one in custody, but so far he has managed to keep quiet about where he got the information--” Dream spoke, his han dgestures expressed he was mad.

“Ask him about-- shit where the fuck was that--” Schlatt looked below him and moved papper around, looking for something “--here! Ask them if they know about this” Schlatt lifted up a normal looking watch, but when he turned it around there was a symbol, underneath, was the symbol of an Enderpearl colored to cause the impression that it was ‘glowing’” My guy died while being tortured, Fucking Pussy cant even handle a little pain, anyway, before he took a last breath he looked over at his belongings on the table, upon further inspection, I noticed the imagine, they are a group, a society to be precise of what sorts, or what they want to accomplish I could not find out, Maybe your guy is connected with mine, so ask him about it” Schlatt concluded, putting the watch on the table. 

“I’ll look into that thank you Schlatt, I must be going now, I have a key to secure, have a good day gentlemen, Techno, I heard about your lover, maybe introduce me some time wont you?” Dream smirked as he turned off his hologram, before Techno could even speak.

“How did that motherfucker know?” Techno argued, looking at Schlatt.

“You know Dream, he has his minions everywhere, by the way how is Tubbo, Phil knows I was hesitant on letting him travel by himself especially with this shit going on” Schlatt asked, of course he was worried for his son, he was a single father, trying to balance an entire kingdom and his kids happiness on both hands, after the mother didn’t want to have any sort of ties with the ram hybrids, and being ashamed of birthing a hybrid herself. 

“Tubbo is perfectly fine Schlatt he is with Tommy, and he will be when you arrive for the Carnival, and Tommy's birthday but we both know you’ll be out drinking partying during the evening” 

“Damn right, but keep the boy safe for me alright?”

“Careful Schlatt you're showing affection” Technoblade teased, knowing Schlatt hated showing any sign of weakness and affection to other leaders, but everyone knew damn well if anything were to happen to his son, Schlatt would go on a rampage and start a war, regarding this no one brought it up, allowing his imagine of a distant and serious personality to be up hold.

“Fuck off pig, just keep the kid safe, I’ll be there in two days” Schlatt closed the Hologram, leaving Technoblade to himself, arranging the pappers in a folder, on the stand next to the door. He just wanted to relax and spend some time with Quackity, maybe ask him on another date a better date, upon exiting the room he was met with a heartbroken view.

Quackity was nearly being dragged towards the medical tower, his wings were completely wrecked, one was clearly broken while the other stood in an awkward way hanging. He could tell he had been crying, the rim of his eyes were red, and his cheeks stained with trails of tears. He made his way towards Phil who had just finished Talking with Tommy.

The voices in his head chanted

**_KILL! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! WHO DID IT! WHO HURT OUR BIRDIE! FIND THEM! TARE THEM TO PIECES! MAKE THEM SUFFER BREAK THEIR LEGS!!_ **

“ What happened!” Technoblade spoke, Phil turned to him and calmed him down. Using the breathing exercises they have created for the purpose of calming the voices in his head. 

“According to Tommy, a guy walked up to Tubbo and yanked him up from the ground with the intention of taking him with, when Tommy stepped in to help, Quakcity found them and in the encounter he injured his wings pretty bad while he used them to cover Tommy and Tubbo”

Techno held his head in his hands, and sighed, he wanted to go with Quackity and tell him he was going to be ok, but Phil said he would go and care for him, while he was responsible for sending an urgent message to Schlatt about the attempted kidnapping. 

As Phil opened the door to the Medical tower, a loud yell could be heard, and awful cries, followed by chirping, Phil made eye contact with Techno who stayed frozen in the middle of the hall, his eyes widened in with fear. He shook his head and closed the door but the voice was persistent. 

“NO! NO! NO please!! JUST LEAVE IT NOOOO AAAAHHGG” Quackity cried, Techno’s heart broke hearing the yells and cries, wanting to go in a hold him close, whisper to him that it was going to be okay, to promise him to hurt the person responsible for the state of his wing.

For as he could not, he went to the mail room,taking out a map, putting in the coordinates, of Latturg on his communicator input, hoping they will see the urgent message and alert Schlatt, about the most recent events, after pressing sent he put away the map, and walked out the door, quickly running to the Medical tower. 

“Mira hijo de tu puta madre, me tocas y te rompo una maldita costilla” -listen here son of a bitch, you touch me and I break one of your fucking ribs” Techno Heard Quackity speak, before he swung the door open, Quackity was in a corner, one wing bandaged and folded against hi back while the other was awkwardly hanging trailing on the ground. His composure was erratic. He was all over the place, running and moving away from the Doctor and Phil. Upon seeing his eyes on Techno he ran to his side, wrapping his arms around his Torso. 

“Ayuda me, me-me están lastimando, Y me duele, pero no quiero que me toquen, me duele mucho”--Help me, th-they are hurting me, It hurts, but I don't want them to touch me, it hurts so much] Quackity spoke frantically, burying his face in Technos chest. 

Techno wrapped his arms around Quackity’s figure, just barely touching his wings. He leaned down and kissed his forehead, playing with his hair, trying to calm him down. 

“I can't understand you birdie, english please, I need to understand you, in order for me to help you” 

“Don't let them hurt me” Quackity whimpered, Techno looked up at Phil, who had a sincere smile, he gave Techno a look and he knew what he had to do. 

“I'm going to stay here with you alright? You’ll go to sleep but i’ll be here with you, I’ll make sure they don't hurt you” Techno whispered into Quackity’s ear, kissing his cheek, before a needle pricked Quackity in the back at the root of his wings. Feeling drowsy he began to fall. Techno carried him and sat in the bed, laying on his back with Quackity on top of him, laying forward, in order to allow access to his wings. He continued to Whisper into Quackity’s ear, as the doctor and Phil began to pluck out feathers that might disrupt the healing process. Only a whimper left Quackity’s lips as they moved the bone back into place, Phil applied a healing cream specially made for bird hybrids on the broken bone and they wrapped the part of the broken wing in bandages, making sure it would hold, with any type of movement, once everything was done, Phil thanked the Doctor, who left to give them a moment to speak, as Techno briefed the rest of the Meeting with Phil, Quackity was sound asleep holding Techno. 

\------ ------------- --------------------- ---------------- ------------ ------------ ---------- -------

Outside in the garden, Tubbo was watching the bee’s jump from flower to flower, this was his favorite part of the castle, as the glass roof allowed the warmth of the sun to come through without any snow, it also allowed for bee’s to live in this part of the world.

“I'm telling you Tubbo, if you really think you know the guy, then why not just go up to him and ask if he remembers you!” Tommy argued, playing with some sticks, hitting the tree with them.

“I'm not sure Tommy, what if he doesn't remember me, or think i'm crazy, what if I tell him and he rejects me like the woman did! What if!” 

“Stop with the what if! Just go and speak to him, I mean you got proof that it's him, who else in the world would have feathers exactly like the one you carry around with you?” Tommy argued, laying next to Tubbo who held a bee in his hand, as it walked from hand to hand. 

“You're probably right. Yeah! I'm going to do it!” Tubbo announced outloud, standing up from his place, not before putting the bee down in a flower. “Come on Tommy, lets go talk to Big Q”

“God your so clingy”

“Oh shut up, you know you're the clingy one” Tubbo argued, opening the door for both him and Tommy. 

Tommy howled in laughter, putting his arm around Tubbo, as they both walked the halls, they were surprised to see Wilbur walking with another figure, his beanie long gone, he was wearing a normal outfit but keeping his fingerless gloves on. 

‘Nikki!!” Both Tommy and Tubbo yelled as they ran to Nikki who smiled at them. “Hi guys!”

“On Nikki thank god, are you going to be able to make dessert for tonight? We have a guy who supposedly knows how to cook really well and he’s going to make dinner” Tommy spoke, at the pace he spoke, one would be worried if they understood him.

“Oh yes! Wil was just telling me about him, he sounds really nice and outgoing so i'm looking forward to sharing the kitchen with him” Nikki smiled, her voice was nice and soft, it was always refreshing to those around her. 

“We better get going, I'm going to help Nikki prep the kitchen, and you two leave Quackity alone, he’s in the medical tower resting, don't wake him up for any reason Tommy! unless it's life or death, or it will be Life or Death” 

Tubbo nodded, understanding the situation, meanwhile Tommy just scoffed, shooting Will a look of disbelief.

\------------- -------------

Quackity woke up somewhere mid afternoon.The orange light coming from outside, lit the room in a warm light. He rubbed his eyes, trying to piece together his memory from before he fell asleep, he smiled remembering Techno holding, which caused him to blush when he remembered when Techno had kissed his cheek. He looked at Techno below him, he looked so peaceful sleeping, curious Quackity moved a finger around his face, touching his nose and all of his features, his favorite trait of Techno’s would be his hair and eyes, he loved his eyes, red as rubies, filled with so much color. His hair was soft and long, it was messy and wild a few strands fell to the ground. Quackity hesitated and leaned in Kissing Techno on the lips. He pulled back and giggled to himself, hiding his face in his hands, touching his own lips which tingled at the sensation of Techno’s lips against his.

“What are you doing?” Techno murmured, slowly opening his eyes, the view before him was heaven, The light reflected against Quackity at the perfect angel, shining on his eyes, allowing the Chocolate brown to become a lighter shade, caramel brown, his skin was gold and his freckles stood out a bit more, Techno blessed that time of day and the name of “golden hour”. It was truly a golden moment, something He will treasure for days to come. 

“Oh i'm sorry I woke you up” Quackiy apologized trying to get up, quickly wincing at the pain on his wings

“Where does it hurt, do you want me to loosen up the bandages?” Technoblade sat up, gently Moving Quackity to sit on his lap.

“It's fine they’re just numb, the bandages are fine, thank you”

Techno smiled and Kissed Quackity’s nose

“I like this” Quackity whispered, giggling at the feeling of Techno kissing his nose. 

“Am I moving too fast? Are we moving too fast?” Techno question, he is afraid of scaring away Quackity with his sudden advances, of kissing him every time, or holding him close to him.

“No, I think we’re moving at a good pace, cariño ”-darling] Quackity assured, playing with Techno’s hair, looking up admiring his eyes.”i think this would be a good time for us to get up, I still have a bombass dinner to prepare, you will all be amazed at my seasoning skills, voy hacer una salsa que les va arder hasta el culo”[- i'm going to make salsa that will burn down to your ass]

“I like it when you speak spanish, even when I have no clue what you're saying” Technoblade, hugged Quackity, before putting him down on the floor, giving him some slippers.

“You’ll learn spanish, I’ll make sure you do” Quackity assured, slipping on a jacket, ashamed of showing his wings in the state they were in, specially in front of Techno, who might think they were ugly looking at the moment. 

“I’ll walk to the kitchen and even introduce you to Nikki, she is a family friend, a local baker, he bread is incredible to die for” Techno spoke, as he and Quackity walked side by side. Upon arriving and getting on with introductions, Technoblade left them to chat and cook, noticing how quickly Quackity became comfortable with Nikki, and how they began to speak as if they had been friends since forever. 

\-------------- ----------- ---------- ----------- --------- ---------

Just outside the gates, A car sped through them as they were barely opened enough to fit the car trough without a single scratch, it drift, picking up dust and throwing small pebbles on the lawn, a man in a dark suit, got out the car taking off his sunglasses, horns coming out the side of his head, curling forward in front of him on the sides. [Idk how to describe horns i'm so sorry]

“Scratch it and I will personally kill you myself” Jschlatt yelled at the guard standing in the main doors of the castle as he made his way inside, walking around until stumbling upon Phil.

“Weres my kid you fucking bird”

“Calm down Schlatt as a father. I know you're worried but don't you forget who the ruler of this place is' ' Phil spoke, holding his ground, looking Schlatt ready to spread his wings. “He’s with Tommy in the dining room you arrived at a good time actually we’re about to start dinner, please accompany us, it's the least you could do”

“Fucking, damn right I will, i'm not going anywhere until I know you’ve dealt with that Motherfucker you caught the proper way he needs to be dealt with” 

“Now that we’re on the same page lets go” Phil placed a hand on Schlatt’s shoulder and both walked into the dinning room where Tubbo stood up and ran to his father, smiling.``Dad! What are you doing here”

“What do you think kiddo, someone threatened my offspring so I have to see who has the balls to do so” Schlatt spoke, his charisma was something people usually despised but those close enough to him grew used to. “We’ll discuss that later, now I was told you guys finally have someone who seasons food, fucking finally” Schlatt sat down next to Tubbo, putting a napkin on his collar, ready to dig in whatever is put infront of him. 

Suddenly Nikki walked out the doors dressed in a clean outfit, with plates on her hand as she pushed a trolley with more trays. “Get ready we made a feast, Oh Schlatt I didn't know you were going to be here...tonight” Nikki chuckled. “Thank goodness we made enough food”

“¡Están listos,a comer!”-everyone ready, let's eat] The mexican spoke, walking through the doors, with trays on both hands, smiling brightly,placing the trays to their respective person, completely unaware of the extra guest. That was until he looked up after taking off his apron, his eyes met with Schlatts, someone he thought he’d never see again. Both froze, neither moving, just staring at each other. 

“ pajarito…”[-Birdy] Schlatt spoke, widened eyes, Tubbo looked as his father who turned out knew who Quackity was. 

“Maldita Cabra, que diablos haces aqui”[-fucking goat, what in the hell are you doing here] Quackity sneered, frowning at Schlatt as he made his way around the table and sat next to Techno, with no words just action took his hand into his own. Technoblade was surpirsed but gald and intertwined their fingers, holding onto Quackity's hand as a sign that he was with him, on his side for whatever he wanted, he was also just as confused as everyone in the room, the tension between both hybrids was intense. Quackity did not stop glaring at him, his eyes burning with a passion of hatred and fury, while Schlatt had never looked so vulnerable before, as if in the brink of tears. 


	6. Explanations & Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity and Schlatt have a talk about the past clearing up things from Tubbo's Memory he had yet to remember about, helping him clear suspicion about someone dear to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I actually did work today, and hopefully am no longer failing classes.  
>  Anywho here is Chapter 6 and chapter 7 will soon follow after.  
> Good evening Loves <3
> 
> -n0tm3  
> or also known as N.E.T to the QnB Discord server :)  
> [sorry for not being very active]

Dinner was awfully awkward, no conversation was made confronting the tension, not even Tommy who would somehow manage to speak in awful situations spoke, or laughed about the awkward atmosphere, he just sat there looking at his food as if it were the most interesting thing in the entire room. A few conversations were made, most were complementing Quackity on his cooking abilities, and Nikki's pastries. 

After everyone was done with Dinner, Quackity was the first to stand up, saying his ‘thank you’s’ as he helped pick up the plates but was interrupted when a maid came rushing and took it out of his hands. Everyone then stood up allowing the maids and butlers to clear the table as they made their way into their separate directions in an orderly manner but obviously wanting to leave the suffocating room. In the end only five stood in the hall, Quackity, Schlatt, Tubbo, Tommy and Technoblade. 

“Is anyone going to speak, i'm just saying because we’re just standing here and it's very awkward” Tommy laughed in a timid manner, with a high pitched tone, looking around. 

“Tom’s shut up” Tubbo nudged at Tommy, standing next to Schlatt, who was having trouble forming words to say. 

“Tommy come on, Let’s leave them to speak, you can ask Tubbo later about it if he’d like to share” Technoblade, grabbed Tommy’s shoulder and gently pushed him forward,before walking himself Techno pressed a kiss on Quackity forehead, which caught him off guard causing him to blush and lean towards him smiling. After Techno and Tommy went around the Corner, Quackity turned his attention to Schlatt and Tubbo. 

“Look I don't know this place, so Tubbo is there anywhere, where we could all talk, without being interrupted?” Quackity pleaded his request to Tubbo, who just nodded guiding them to the greenhouse connected to the castle, the same one where he always felt at peace. 

“The bee’s should be asleep so there's no distractions” Tubbo murmured, fiddling with his own fingers. 

“Alex I-” Schlatt began before being promptly cut off by Quackity

“I'm going to listen once okay? I'm going to stand here and listen to you, only once! And I'm going to stand here as you explain to your son what happened because he deserves it because I don't think even he remembers what the full story is” Quackity defended, allowing Schlatt to continue speaking. 

\-------- ------- ---- ----- --------- ---- ----- ------- ------- ---

Up in the second flood looking above the roof of the greenhouse, two figures looked out the window, they had stayed there for the entirety of the hour and a half that the conversation he three men down there where having, not fully pressed against the glass, but close enough to see Quackity, Tubbo and Schlatt. 

“He seems like a nice guy” Tommy spoke, as he noticed Tubbo pointed a finger at Schlatt who dropped his head, shaking it, he had never seen his best friend with such fire and anger in him, even from afar he felt goosebumps. 

“He really is, did you know he can speak two languages, I mean how incredible is that” Technoblade spoke, he truly was in love even if he himself had not realized it yet, his pupils always dilated when he say Quackity and his heart would beat faster even the voices in his head would quiet down and allow for him to hear Quackity clearly.

“You're in love, you know? I mean I should know women have that same look in their eyes when they see me everytime” Tommy flattered himself, backing off from the window looking over at Techno who, still kept his eyes on Quackity, who walked over to Tubbo and held him, hugged him close his mouth moving close to his ear as if telling him something, Tubbo wrapping his arms around Quackity careful with his wings of course, which reminded Techno that they had to change the bandages.

“You talk too much you know? and no I'm not in love with Quackity it's just he’s a very good companion, who I may want to keep around at my side at all times, for my remaining years in this damn world” Technoblade defended himself, growling as Schlatt hugged Quackity and Tubbo, ruffling his hair,all three were smiling, Tubbo wiping tears off his cheeks, and Schlatt Looking at Quackity with such fondness in his eyes. A kind of look Technoblade did not like coming from Schlatt towards Quackity.

**_Woo!! jealous! I SmElL JelouSy!! He’s so jealous! Look at him he literally just growled! Jealousy!! Schlatt better keep his hands off Quackity!_ **

Technoblade shook his head, making the voices go away or at least quiet down. When he looked back at the greenhouse, Quackity, Tubbo and Schlatt were nowhere to be seen, he panicked and began to hit Tommy in the arm. 

“What the fuck? What?” Tommy grumbled, clearly annoyed and grumpy from the hour of the night. 

“They’re gone” Technoblade spoke as he pressed himself against the glass Tommy complying his motion, neither could see a thing. Techno’s ears picked up footsteps coming up the staircase, quickly he nudged Tommy who looked at his brother. 

“What?” 

“They’re coming up the stairs quickly to your room! go! Go! Go!” Techno whispered loudly for him to hear, as both brothers, quickly scrambled to their own rooms, as quietly as possible to not raise suspicion. Techno worked on himself wanting to seem as calm as possible, changing his clothes from dinner that had ended two hours ago, as Quackity knocked on the door Techno threw himself on the bed, taking out a random book leaving it open in his lap. 

“Come in” 

“Hey, sorry it took so long” Quackity spoke, yawning wanting nothing more than to curl up next to Techno and fall asleep in his arms. 

“It's fine, I understand you needed to speak with Schlatt and Tubbo. I hope everything went well. 

“It did actually to my surprise from my previous years of knowing Schlatt I never thought I would have a grown up conversation with him” 

“I want to talk about that actually if you don't mind, Of course if you don't want to tell me about it's completely fine” Technoblade cleared up sitting up on the bed.

“Well your my partner, so I would like to tell you about my past experience” Quackity grinned, he had never called Techno his partner up to now, he kissed him on the cheek, holding his face in his hands, his persona held so much love Technoblade was afraid someone might take advantage of that.

“Did you just ask me to be your boyfriend?” 

“I mean yeah, you could see it that way” Quackity blushed, tearing his gaze to look somewhere else a blush spreading to Quackity’s cheeks.

“Unofficial boyfriend then, I'm the one who’s supposed to ask you, not the other way around, besides you have to give me time to ask you out, I still don't know how to say it in spanish” Technoblade grinned, a grin that was only meant for Quackity, he had a goofy grin, the same kind someone has when they are in love, filled with such joy, that makes them stupid. 

“Fine Unofficial boyfriend, but make it official quickly. I'm not very patient” Quackity teased. 

“Very well Alex, now sit down while I go get bandages for your wings we gotta re-apply Phil’s healing cream, and while I do so you can tell me about Schlatt and Tubbo” Technoblade Kissed Quackity in the forehead.

\------- -------- --- --- ---------- -------- --------- ---------- --- 

“So explain to me Tubbo what the situation is” Tommy asked his best friend as they both settled in their respective beds, a few feet from each other, a single night stand diving them, Tommy was laying on his bed, looking at the roof, tracing imaginary figures in the air, a record player in the corner was playing a lullaby of some sorts. 

“Turns out you were right Toms, Quackity was the person I was looking for, when I was small--” Tubbo began before being interrupted by Tommy who laughed. 

“Was? Tubbo your still small” 

“Shut up Tommy i'm not even that shorter from you” Tubbo threw a pillow at Tommy who put it under his arm.

“As I was saying, when I was younger, Quackity used to work for my dad, as his right hand helping him run the Kingdom when he had just been crowned king, He also used to take care of me, I slightly remember him, hugging me with such love, and comforting me whenever I cried, well after my second birthday, him and dad got into a pretty big argument no longer being able to take any more of dads bullcrap when he was drunk, Quackity left the castle but before leaving he left me in the care of a butler, who didn’t allow my dad near me unless he was completely sober and completely stopped any unnecessary drinking, He also left me a feather one his own actually, the one I carry with me everywhere, well tonight dad actually cleared up everything, he said it himself, after Quackity left, he got himself clean, withdrew from all alcohol, ordering for it to be thrown away, he no longer drinks unless it's necessary for meetings or balls things like that, he controls his consumption of alcohol, and well he apologized to me for being a horrible father during those two years, I forgave him because I really don't remember much from early on, Quackity also forgave him, as he noticed he was truly a changed man, and well we hugged it out, now I gotta Mama Q back and everyone is happy so i'm happy” Tubbo finished, smiling he truly hasn't stopped smiling since Quackity held him in his arms, whispering to him in spanish, sweet words he understood because Schlatt too spoke a bit of spanish.

“Mama Q?” Tommy questioned sitting up looking at Tubbo who turned to look at Tommy

“Yeah, from what I was told those were some of the first words I spoke, and that practically Quackity raised me for two whole years, by himself practically, so he’s technically my other dad, or mom, which he wasn't against me calling him by” 

“I'm glad Tubbo, I'm happy for you man, now you can make new memories with Big Q, hey! You will definitely make happy memories with the Carnival coming up! You can spend the day with him! Family bonding!” Tommy spoke, getting out of his bed, pumping his friend up, noticing it worked as Tubbo got up, he could hardly contain his happiness, as he began jabbering about a schedule for the carnival, going on about certain games or attractions they might go on. Eventually growing tired, Tubbo fell fast asleep with a smile on his face, holding the bright yellow feather in his hand. 

Only two more days left until the Carnival.

  
  



	7. Preparations & Looming Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threat is closer than ever, the intention of the group of individuals is revealed to what they know and a mole comes to the light & Everyone gets ready for the Carnival the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 7 as promised, yes! here it I shall now pass out before I start working on another chapter unintentionally.

As time marched forward, townsfolk began preparing for the Annual carnival, volunteers helped clean the town going around,making sure everything was in place, preparing decorations and banners all around and constructing lanterns to hang. Businesses began to work even harder as the carnival would attract people from other places to come in and enjoy the fun, which would boost their business if they needed their services.

In the castle the many maids and butlers worked like buzzin bees nonstop for two whole days, making sure the castle was spotless and shining, the floors were waxed twice every morning and evening, the tapestries, carpet and curtains were taken down to wash and clean out of dirt and dust, the paintings and their frames were cleaned and re-hanged, finally the royal family was to be fitted for wardrobe since during the first night of the festival a ball would be held in honor of Tommy’s 17th birthday. Since Schlatt and Tubbo were also there, they brought along part of their own staff to help out with the fitting and cleaning. For the past two days he had been in a good mood, smiling more than usual ofcourse only inside the castle walls, and when there was little staff nearby, wanting to uphold his mean dementor. He spent bonding with Tubbo and Quackity both grown men catching up like old friends, stating it was ‘water under the bridge’ which was no problem, as Quackity truly forgave him on his own terms, seeing how much of a new person Schlatt has completely become, even owning his own business outside Kingdom name, a company that was one of the largest in the world,Hybrid Enterprise’s, or H.E, known to the public image, is recognized as the best company for Hybrids and Hybrid products, one of the few in the world, as Hybrid discrimination was still a thing but slowly dying,even having its own marketing business to help smaller companies.

Tubbo truly enjoyed those days and every single memory he made, he learned to make new kinds of bread with Quackity and Tommy, Quackity even taught him a few spanish words, which Schlatt was mad about because they were cursed words, which Quackity defended himself saying. “It will confuse people trying to mess with him giving him an upper hand!” Quackity acted as if he was his parent, making sure he was warm when going outside, helping him if he needed help in a school question, or going as far as to getting him unstuck out of his shirts when Schlatt wasn't around, because of his growing horns, easing the pain with a special cream he carried around. 

Everyone around began to pick up on the newly found maternal instinct Quackity began to show, Technoblade was fascinated, and as if he could no more, Quackity surprised him and instantly there at those moments Technoblade fell more in Love with him, their own relationship too began to grow, they became more affectionate with each other and more outgoing as well, Quackity was fascinating by every single thing about Technoblade, things he had never discovered or come close to discovering unless Techno showed him, Like in the previous night, he found out underneath Technos hair, instead of having normal ears he had pointy piglin ears, and when they were touched, Technoblade made a specific sound, information that may come in handy in the future,he also found out both canines at the bottom of his mouth were longer than those at the top, which according to Techno helped him tear though meat easily, which in it's own way turned Quackity on. 

During the afternoon while everyone was still on the measuring and fitting process, Phil had gone to attend yet another meeting, hopefully the last one before the carnival. Schalatt also settled in a different room, despite being together and able to attend the meeting in one single holographic area, they wanted to keep the news of him Being in the Antarctic empire enclosed, questioning if there was a traitor amongst them.

“Dream finished tightening security on our side, and I’ll now be able to travel for the Carnival, as Dream has chosen to stay behind this year to defend ‘the vault’” Eret announced, looking over at Phil, as he nodded turning over to Schlatt both men playing it cool, keeping things underwraps.

“I have relocated my little treasure, and maxed the security for any fuckers trying to get it, and I will too be headed to the Carnival, today” 

“Have we found any new information on this group of captured individuals?” Phil inquired looking at everyone in the room, moving his gaze from person to person, trying to determine who had changed their body language, in any sort that may seem suspicious. 

“We interviewed, and--” a man began to speak, but was rudely interrupted by Schlatt who was sitting in front of him. 

“Interviewed?!! This isn't some shit interview for a fucking job” Schlatt roared slamming his hands on the table which made Phil widen his eyes in surprise thankful for the distance between the rooms, as to no noise on Schlatts end, came trough Phil’s side. 

“Schlatt I know you're invested in the group and want to know more, because of your son's attempted kidnapping, but please let me finish what I was speaking about!” The old man roared, clearly against the idea of being rudely interrupted. Schlatt backed off and sat back on his chair, signalling for the man to continue speaking.

“As I was saying we interviewed the culprit and found out, they are a group of individuals with the belief of bringing back the ender dragon, that we all once long ago put into a different dimension of its own, they want to bring it back in hopes of controlling it for their own purpose, that we are yet to find out” 

“ the group itself consist of over 10 trained mercenaries, all who chase the same goal with the ties of bringing back the ender dragon” 

“10 mercenaries, meaning they only have 5 left, since there are less of them now with the capture of at least five of their members, two of which had committed suicide and the others in known custody” a low voice spoke, many head nodded in agreement non seeing how that information was private to only four people in the meeting, as everyone else tought nothing of it, Eret, Phil and Schlatt knew that was enclosed information and that somehow that person had found out about it, eyeing eachother discreetly a silent agreement was made about staying longer in the meeting.

“5 mercenaries that we are lucky to get a hold on, they have been a threat for five years now, it took us five years just to catch five mercenaries, of which I presumed were not the best in their group, if they got caught, by mere civilians or guards. I mean this group has been around for who knows how long and has only become a threat to us five years ago, who knows how much information they truly have in their power” Eret spoke, rubbing his eyes with one hand, while covering his face with the help of his glasses and his other hand. 

“Very well gentlemen, stay alert security on those keys at all times, and report anything, even the slightest movement of those individuals” Phil ended the meeting, waiting for every single unwanted person to log out of the meeting. Leaving Schlatt, Eret and himself, looking at each other. 

“What did I fucking say we have a mole here with us! How did that fucker know about the other three mercenaries, Phil, you and the old man told everyone about the captures of your guys, and Dream only told me and you about the other 3 while everyone else was logged off, that Piece of shit is working with them!!How can we even trust Eret what if is a mole!” 

“Schlatt calm down, I'm not a Mole Dream told me about the mercenaries, and I even spoke to them myself, but that guy, that guy should definitely not know that information” Eret defended himself, standing up from his seat, checking a screen beside him.”everyone is logged out except us three, so there must be glitch somewhere or a bug in the system”

“I’ll have Will work on it on my end, he has experience in this type of programs” Phil assured, getting up from his seat, pushing his chair in, the Hologram showing him as he paced around the room. 

“Me and Dream will both be attending the Carnival and ball, he has someone who will be disguised as himself protecting ‘the vault’ but coming here and without raising suspicion means he will have to travel without his mask, so he will be undercover for the time of this trip, at his own request” Eret informed. 

“Very well then, I look forward to seeing you both at the carnival enjoying yourselves, have a good evening gentlemen” Phil dismissed as everyone at the same time turned off their holograms.

This year’s carnival was going to be dangerous, a looming threat in every corner. 

\---- ------- -------- -------- --------- --------- -------- ------

That evening preparations were concluded the staff was having a celebratory drink in the kitchen, as a reward from Phil for their hard efforts once again to make the castle look it's best for the ball, newly washed and cleaned carpet and tapestries hanged on walls, as we’ll and new curtains to match the new decor placed everywhere. 

Right after the meeting Schlatt had immediately gone to his guest room and promptly fell asleep.

Tommy and Tubbo were long gone in sleep, as they had been moved from place to place, Tommy more than Tubbo as his birthday was the next morning, everything had to be perfect for his special day, his clothes, haircut,everything. The maids had pampered him up for the next morning, his nails were freshly done, they had done a face mask on him, and Tubbo at Tommys request and ordered him to get plenty of rest for the next morning would be a very long day with little sleep. 

Wilbur and Phil stayed up a little later trying to find out how the mole had found about the private information Dream had shared, eventually after two hours Will, decoded an encryption thanks to the Skills, Dream had taught him long, very long ago. The encryption allowed for the Hologram to seem as if it was turned off, but in reality the hearing system was on, which revealed how the information was obtained. After discovering it and disposing of the encryption all together, Phil had dismissed Will and thanked him, allowing him to go to bed which he gladly did, passing out once his head hit the pillow, Phil stayed behind messaging Eret, about it. Soon falling asleep out of exasution. 

In their own little love nest made out of multiple blankets and pillows, Quakcity and Techno cuddled next to each other, watching the screen in front of them, as a movie played. Long gone in their own bubble, they enjoyed the moment in eachothers arms, Just that morning Quackity was freed from the bandages, as the bone had healed, and his bent wing was back to how it was, his wings were now healed and he felt better than ever actually has he could move them more at ease, but he wasn’t given permission to fly just yet, since Phil insisted he took flying lessons to bring up his skills, which Quackity gladly accepted and now looked forward too. 

Techno ran his fingers through Quackity’s feathers, as Quackity rested his head, over Technos heart, hearing the thumping of the heart against his ear. With a hand holding Technos, the moment was truly their own, not a single worry in the world, just them two in their bubble of love. 

“I'm looking forward to tomorrow, I get to see you in a suit, looking more handsome” Quackity smiled to himself, keeping his eyes on the screen. Techno looked at him and kissed the hand he was holding. 

“And I get to see you in a suit as well,I think that is a treat I deserve very much” 

“I still can’t believe you made them measure me for a suit, they already had enough work with everyone else’s”

“Hey my Unofficial boyfriend deserves to look his best if i'm looking my best”

“Te quiero mucho” [-I like you,  _ in this term of speech it's used as a way of affirming one’s affection to their partner, as it's used as a way of saying I love you _ ]

“Y yo te quiero mucho a Ti”[-and I like you] Techno responded back in spanish to Quackity’s surprise. He began to pick up the new language very well, already knowing how to form sentences on his own and catching up more on Quackity’s words when he spoke spanish. 

They stayed there until late evening, falling asleep in each others warmth, bodys tangled into eachother, happy beating hearts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not be sleep deprived so Im sorry if both chapters seem, off or they are just completely terrible.


	8. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy appears! Family bonding time with big Q, Tubbo, and Schlatt. Big Q shows off his ability to handle Spice, meanwhile Schlatt rages about a little blonde girl, and Tubbo just enjoys some family time with his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> as you can tell, this update is long over-due, the reason behind that is I had fallen behind so much on my school work, like right now I should be working on a three page essay for one of my classes that I am currently failing but hey, here I am, updating the story.  
> also, during these days my brain had been all oevr the place, with my anxiety, possible adhd? I dont know, to be frankly, but now im getting my life back together and hav finalized an updating schedule on this story :)  
> Stay tune for a little more at the bottom.  
> enjoy the chapter.

6:00am 

Many footsteps were heard around the castle, the echo bouncing from wall to wall, hands knocking on different doors, asking for permission to enter, followed by a trolley with breakfast served, that's how the First day of the carnival began in the castle. 

Like every Teenage boy, Tommy was the hardest to wake up, rather than being comfortable sleeping in his bed like Tubbo he was on the ground with his legs up, cocooned in a soft blanket. Tubbo had to drag him back onto his bed, in order for the maids to begin doing his hair, this was indeed a very special occasion since it would be the first time in 10 years, the Antarctic Royal family would be out in the public enjoying the carnival like any other person. Therefore to keep the good image of their beloved prince's, the maids made sure everything about the family was impeccable and perfect, not a single strand of hair out of place. Tommy himself struggled with the maids, trying to stop them from putting gel on his hair, rustling with his uncomfortable clothes, and frowning at the small amount of makeup they put on him, while Tubbo was just sitting in his chair quietly allowing the maids to do whatever they had to do, they talked about ordinary things, and Tubbo rambled on about Bees and how they are his favorite which they fawned over and called him cute making the boy blush. In the end Tommy and his head maid came to the agreement of him choosing his own clothes for the carnival and her choosing the evening attire for the ball. 

Just down the hall, Wilbur was finishing up battling with his personal demons, also known as his hair, for it did not want to stay put on one single place, debating about cutting it all off or putting on a beanie, he went with the beanie instead, shoving all of his hair inside the beanie, his attire was rather simple, black pants, a plain white t shirt underneath a soft blue sweater, he had a couple of simple pins on them, one was the kingdom insignia, and the other was of a loaf of bread, which was a gift from Nikki on his last birthday, finally his shoes were just plain old sneakers, with mismatched socks because once again he threw the socks in a drawer without even pairing them up. The final touch were his glasses and an emerald dangling earring Techno had made for everyone in the family when they were younger. He exited his bedroom, headed down for breakfast and if he was lucky he would be the first one out and got to spend time with Phil alone. Making his way down the staircase, and turning into a hall, he looked up the walls, three rows of portraits in a horizontal order, at the top was Technoblade, then Wilbur and lastly Tommy, the first picture of each was the very first portrait Phil had of them painted, when they were adopted, the next picture was when they each were 15, Wilbur and Techno having a third picture now that they were in their 20’s meanwhile Tommy not yet reaching that age only had two. Finally reaching his destination he sat with Phil, over coffee beginning their moment of father-son bonding time, talking about various topics, but mainly the Visit of Phil’s favorite and only grandson Fundy, who was allowed by his Maternal grandparents was allowed to stay an entire month with his father. 

Now onto our love birds, they had been awake for quite a long time actually just enjoying their morning together, non-stop smiling and giggles, discussing what their plan for the day would be, Techno’s day would be as followed: Accompany Tommy to sign up for Horse racing, helping him during the tournament, afterwards they would each spend various amount of time trying to win the red fish, from a very popular carnival game, that only came once every three years, last year neither could get the red fish, losing by only 3 points to a little girl in pigtails, but this time, as Techno said it “It's going to be out year, I’ve spent various sleepless nights coming up with every possible outcome and strategizing to assure our win” and lastly he was invited to judge a cooking contest which this years theme was potatoes, so he was rather excited for that one. 

Quackity’s day as followed: Spend the entire day with Schlatt and Tubbo, at Tubbos request of family bonding, they would go around to many attractions each various food and just in all spend time with each other hopefully making long lasting happy memories, watch Tommy’s race, and then headed their own different ways, Tubbo going off somewhere with Tommy, leaving Quackity and Schlatt to just walk around and catch up, just basking in the day. Finally in the evening, spend time with Techno at the ball, and finally drift off in eachothers arms for the night, spending the next day together as they pleased. 

Getting changed was pretty quick, Technoblade was wearing his Iconic red cape, white poet shirt, black pants and his crown,on his left ear, he had his very own emerald dangling from a thin gold chain. Quackity had somehow convinced Techno to allow him to braid his hair, instead of leaving it loose, which according to Quackity would get messy and hard to deal with as the day progresses, so he braided Techno’s hair. 

Quackity eventually got dressed into his own attire which was just regular pants, a plain white t-shirt, a dark blue jacket and his beanie, Techno taking out a small pin from a drawer, turned and put it on Quackity’s jacket. Giving him a kiss on his cheek. 

“Come on, let's head down for breakfast” Quackity spoke, while he set things in order in the room, glancing out the window, was view was breathtaking, down below them were streets, people passing by, kids on their parents shoulders, laughter and chatter filled the street even thought it was no more than 6:50 am, people had already begun going around the carnival and it's many attractions. What caught his attention in particular was the many ships all with their own flags settling in the port, their flags coming down indicating that they were not to leave soon. 

Down at breakfast, everyone was talkative and the room was lively, Tommy and Tubbo were talking about the games they were going to play, Wilbur was talking to Schlatt and Phil, when Quackity and Techno arrived, everyone's heads turned, saying their good mornings, and digging into their food, which was digested very quickly, Tubbo was the first one to get up, he was rather excited on spending time with his little family, Schlatt sitting up, followed by Quackity who dismissed themselves as they put on thicker coats, before leaving Quackity placed a kiss on Techno’s forehead, caressing the side of his face before leaving out the door with Schlatt and Tubbo who could barely contain his joy, talking about how this was going to be the best day ever. 

With their guest gone, Phil and his boys got up and lined up in front of the main doors to receive their many upper class guests, it was only honorary for the first in line to the throne to be by the king, but Wilbur stayed waiting for his son Fundy, who was finally allowed to travel on his own free-will, for he was now 18 and an adult, so he decided to visit his Father. Tommy on the other hand was bored out of his mind, after shaking hands with 3 people, he was ready to just leave, but he had to wait for Techno to finish. 

Eret had now arrived, dressed in a royal uniform, a cap flowing swiftly thanks to the morning breeze behind him, and as always his well known sunglasses, hiding his eyes from everyone.

Wilbur and Eret stood on the side, there was a time were both would be to sour to even tolerate of each other's name to be spoken in the same room, thei past together was not the best, but for the sake of old times, and new good times, they left that behind them, wanting to enjoy the carnival like old friends again. They had greed to spend the entire day together for as long as Eret had free time, agreeing on also spending time with Nikki, helping out in the bakery, which was mostly Wilbur and Eret eating the freshly baked goods and getting scold by Nikki, making them clean the floor from the flour and other ingredients that were spilled. A sudden voice broke out from behind many people, the guards where stepping in the way of a young man, a man who’s hair attracted a lot of attention, he was waving his hand trying to get Wilburs attention until he did, running forward the guards let him trough, embracing the man in front of him in a tight hold.

“Fundy” Wilbur spoke, moving his hand to caress the back of his head, his one and only son with the woman he truly ever loved, was once again in his arms. 

“Hey dad” Fundy had bright orange hair with a few shades of light pink, hidden underneath. His eyes were dark brown like his mothers, his stature and build was similar to Wilburs, but what stuck out the most was the fluffy tail behind him and his ears sticking out from his head, since he was indeed a hybrid a fox hybrid as a matter of fact. 

“You look like your mother every time I see you” Wilburt let go of him, getting a good look at his features, Sally, fundy’s mom, and WIlbur’s wife, had died at sea while traveling to an undiscovered patch of land on the East sea. It had happened when Fundy was just finishing his transition from Female to Male, but she never arrived home to see her now son, truly happy at who he was, but Wilbur likes to think she is around Fundy watching over him, when he can’t

“Thank you” Wilbur lef Fundy up the stairs were he was welcome by Phil, embracing him once again, telling him they would have enough time to catch up in the evening, because hybrids are a rare species, they tend to grow at a faster rate than normal humans, some omer than others, and some less than others-those who grow at the same rate as regular humans. But fundy nevertheless, acquired his grandparents genes, therefore he grew faster during his adolescence, seemingly skipping years, which did cause many confusion for people, they may think they're just two friends, but in reality they are father and son. 

On a different side of town, Quackity, Schlatt and Tubbo were currently deciding who of the three would be competing in a spice eating contest. Tubbo backed off, claiming he wouldn't last after the first round, which left Quackity and Shlatt. 

“One more minute gentlemen, so decided which one of you is competing” The host, came up to them, and informed, leaving to go and speak with other teams, whispers were going around about the ‘mystery person’ with the King and Prince of Latturg, speculations were made but non were entirely correct. The decision was finalized by a game of ‘rock, paper, scissors’ The reason why Schlatt wanted to join in the competition was because of his pride, he wanted to prove to everyone that he was no wuss and could eat an entire bowl of spicy food. Meanwhile Quackity just wanted to criticize the cooks on how spicy they think their food might or actually will be. 

In the end Quackity won 2-3, celebrating he high-fived Tubbo, who cheered, Quackity went up to the table in display in front of the audience, he sat near the end on the left side, surrounded by other contestants, glasses of milk and iced water were handed out to everyone, gloves were also handed out so if anyone quit they could just take the gloves off without having any spice in their hands. Finally napkins were given, and thus the preparations were done. 

“Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this year's Annual Spice Eating contest!!” A round of applause was heard, the crowd seemed to have grown more, gathering people to stand closer to the stage. 

“Here we have ten brave contestants who think they have what it takes to eat these ten spicy peppers we had imported from many lands, Only one person will be crowned this years “Spice eating Champion’ Now we have a few known faces and would like to ask his Highness Prince Tubbo, from Latturb to come up and ring the Starting bell, please your highness come up” The announcer kneeled down, putting a hand out for Tubbo to grand in order to get up the platform, looking at Schlatt for Permission and to make sure it was safe, he nodded, and Tubbo took off, holding the man's hand as they stood side by side.

“Thank you for having me, it's ...it's pretty unexpected,” Tubbo chuckled, holding onto one of the railings. 

“Now shall we begin?” 

“Oh yes!---” Tubbo pulled the lever and this made the bell start ringing, announcing the beginning of the contest, each contestant had a timer and flip person, the one’s incharge of timing how long it took to consume a pepper, and how many they had consumed. “--Begin”

And they were off, each contestant put their gloves on and began to grab the first pepper, taking a hesitant bite out of it, around the table a few people blew out breaths while others moved on at a faster pace, one of whom was Quackity, who seemed to feel confident as he took a bite out of his third pepper, at that point people were slightly turning red, a few tears, and swallowed lips. Out of ten people only 7 managed to get to their fourth pepper, the other three were chugging the glass of milk and taking off their gloves, staying sitting down in case they had to vomit. Suddenly a howling laugh caught everyone's attention, turning their heads. Quackity with everyone's eyes on him was laughing like a maniac, holding his stomach. 

“Jesus christ, is this really the fifth spiciest pepper,  _ no mames, esto los uso para hacer salsa para mis taquitos”  _ \--damn, I use these to make salsa for my taquitos] Quackity took a bite out the end of the Jalapeno, then he took another bite until finishing the jalapeno entirely, leaving the stem and a few seeds on the napkin. “ _ quiero otro”-I want another one]  _

Everyone stayed in awe for a moment, Schlatt smirked to himself feeling pleased, besides him, no one else knew about Quackity’s tolerance to spice which was pretty high. Tubbo, now standing next to his dad, was speechless. 

The competition continued without many contestants throwing in the towel, that is until people got to the seventh pepper, that is when people didn't even get to pierre through the pepper, when they just put it down and grabbed the glass of milk. That left only Quackity with another man, neck-a-neck. Turning to this Left Quackity eyed the man, as he bit the 7th pepper with ease, smiling at him, looking confident in his own ability but in reality Quackity was crying on the inside, he had bit the inside of his cheek and with the spice it caused him immense pain. Both men began to sweat as they chewed, looking at each other to try to see which of them would give up at that moment but neither back off, and so they continued eating the last three peppers, they both ended at the same time, slamming their hands on the table getting up, Quackity raising his hands and the other man doing the same, his chair long forgotten behind him somewhere on the ground. 

“Seems like we have a tie ladies and gentlemen, this only means one thing,bring in “the reaper!“ 

\---

The reaper was actually a carolina reaper (If you search it up it's known as the spiciest pepper in the world) a small red pepper that looks wrinkled. The pepper was placed in front of both of them. Quackity sat down, putting away the napkins from his lap, keeping his head up high, making eye contact with Schlatt, who just smiled and put a thumbs up, followed by Tubbo who put both his thumbs up. “You got this Big Q!!!” Quackity smiled and gave them a thumbs up in response, grabbing the pepper. 

“Gentlemen on my mark...set...go!” 

Quackity and other young man, got into motion taking a bite out of the pepper, but only Quackity managed to keep it in his mouth as the other man, just spit it out and began to wipe his mouth with an unused napkin nearby and began to drink the glass of milk, Quackity on the other hand, closed his eyes a few tears leaving his eyes, as he chewed the piece on his mouth, putting his hands away from him as to show he was not doing anything to cheat, finally he opened his mouth to show there was nothing in there, his time keeper, paused the watch, standing up, as to show he was done and the winner, Quackity slammed his hands on the table getting up and walked around in a small circle putting his hands in the air taking off the gloves, to put his hand on the beanie, taking in deep breaths, before throwing himself back to the table as to reach for the milk and water drinking both liquids to stop the burning sensation in his mouth, After being handed his award and a Trophy he shook hands with the other man who managed to keep up with him, pulling him in for a hug and they both pat each other's backs.

Climbing down the podium, Quackity made his way towards Schlatt and Tubbo, showing them the prize up close. Tubbo hugged him, smiling. 

“That was incredible!! I didn't know you could do that! Wow!” 

“There's a lot of things you don't know about your parents kid, to this day I don't know how my own mom put up with me” Schlatt spoke, smirking keeping a hand on Quackity’s shoulder

“Man my lips hurt so bad” Quackity whined, as they three walked around the many attractions on the lookout for a carnival game with a good prize. 

“They should, because they are slightly swollen and very much red,” Schlatt told him.

“ up for a little race Big Q?” Tubbo asked as they stopped in front of a sack race going on. 

“Oh my darling Tubbo, you're going to get destroyed!!” Quackity laughed, going up to the sign up sheet and putting both their names in the list, the rest of the morning and mid-way through the afternoon was spent at many carnival games and rides, the sack race was eventually won by some little girl. The egg-on-a-spoon race ended with Schaltt covered in Egg yolk, the rollercoaster ride was a mess, Quackity and Tubbo were enjoying themselves putting their hand in the air, as Schlatt was just trying to hold on for dear life. What irritated Schlatt was the Skeeball machine in the arcade center, no matter how fast or slow he threw the ball, it wouldn't get into the assigned holes for points. Getting mad about how he wouldn't even get points for trying or default, until finally after his first try he managed to get the 50 points, but he just raged and quit, after seeing yet again the same little girl who won the sack race, win over one thousand points in her first try, gathering his tickets and getting a yo-yo for Tubbo they left, he was raving and ranting about how they Pity the girl and give her the easy settings, Quackity and Tubbo grinning at each other, silently laughing. 

2:30 pm.

The Horse racing competition was about to begin, Quackity, Schlatt and Tubbo were sitting on the third row up in the stands, a good view to be honest, in the distance Tubbo spotted Tommy who was speaking with Technoblade, who had un clipped his cape, leaving him in just black pants and his poet shirt, his crown long forgotten on a bench with the cape, and his hair was down, the Braid Quackity had made for him seemed to have dismantled. Finally Tommy seemed to have turned, which led to Tubbo begin waving at him, showing off a prize he had won at a previous attraction. Tommy smiled, put two thumbs up, with just a few signals and looks the two boys seemed to be communicating clearly understanding what each other was saying. 

Quackity leaned back in his seat, using one of the large stuff animals as support for his back, making sure his wings were comfortable enough to be pressed against, Schlatt and him were just watching Tubbo, Schlatt had taken out his sunglasses, putting them on to cover his eyes, from unwanted light, everything was nice and calm, Tubbo had sat down next to Quackity, talking about how Tommy was going to do great and possibly win the race, when suddenly a voice spoke. 

“ could you shut your mouth kid, you’ve been rambling about the same kid over and over again, just shut up” Quackity tried to keep his composure as he turned behind them, his eyes meeting a pair of black ones, the man had coal black hair, with a few hairs of white, he had wrinkles when he frowned, his arms were crossed, what Quackity recognized was that the man was almost equally as tanned as he was meaning one of two things, either he lived in a sunny hot region or he was too same ethnicity as him. 

Tubbo backed down, slightly bowing his head, when Quackity placed a hand on his chin, stopping him from lowering it any further- as some sort of sign as to Tell him to not show weakness to others and to never let others make you feel inferior to them. Tubbo looked up at Quackity but he was glaring at the man behind them. 

“Who do you think you are? Who are you to speak that way to my son” The Mexican’s voice got more serious and deeper, entirely out of his loud and goofy character, he kept his eyes straight, looking at the man right in the eyes, as if staring into his soul. “Listen here buddy, If you so ever speak that way to my kid I will personally drag you and throw you onto the field as the horse are rushing by-” Quackity kept looking at the man, getting up from his seat to only yank the man up by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up close enough for Quackity to barely lean in a whisper into his ear, whispering to him in spanish, which as Quackity theory was correct the man fully understood, nodding his head getting his things and peacefully leaving the scene. Sitting back down, he put on a smile as if nothing had even happened, taking some apple slices and dipping them in caramel from the small tray Schlatt had been holding onto. 

“That was so hot” Schlatt spoke bluntly, looking at Quackity in awe

Quackity smiled for a moment before he began laughing, almost choking on the apple slice. “Keep it in your  _ pantalones, estamos en público pendejo--” -- pants, we’re in public dumbass]  _

“You called me your kid…” Tubbo murmured, making Quackity and Schlatt turn to him, both with questionable looks, their heads tilted waiting for Tubbo to finish speaking. “--You called me you son!” 

“I-I mean yeah...do you not like it?” Quackity rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out a way of possibly terminating an awkward conversation if things went south. 

“N-no! No! I mean yeah! I mean yes I like it!, it's just that you’ve never referred to me as your son before, I always remembered you calling my name but never your son, even though it's not biologically possible I think, it's just, it's just wow!” Tubbo chuckled, rubbing his arm in a slow motion, looking away from Quackity.

“Of course you're my son!  _ Mi nino bonito, mi principito” --my beautiful boy, my little prince]  _ Quackity kissed the top of Tubbos hair, pulling him in for a hug, his lips stung a bit, causing a low ‘hiss’ to leave his lips, but he held it in for the sake of the pure bonding moment. 

“You never stopped being my son Tubs, even after I left, I always kept you in my memory as my son” 

“Thank you...Momma Q” Tubbo smiled, chuckling as the words escaped his mouth, it was foreign but he liked the sound of it, maybe he would call him some other term for father, since he called Schlatt his dad, maybe QUackity could be his Papa, or however dad was said in spanish. 

The moment was then ruined by the loudspeakers, turning on, and a voice echoing around the arena that had seemingly just now been filled up in a matter of minutes. “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, We shall now begin the Horse race!! We have fourteen participants, and they will each take ten laps around the court, the one who finishes first shall be obviously pronounced the winner, so I hope you got your bets on because we’re about to take off” 

Tubbo sat on the edge of his seat looking at Tommy who had just fastened his helmet, and got a tighter grip on the reins, he had just turned in time to throw a quick smile at Tubbo then looked ahead and got into position concentrating on the race. 

“IN your marks! Get set. Go!” A loud booming sound of a gun got out and the door of each cubicle[Idk anything about horse racing] opened letting out the racers as they sped through the picked up dirt and much dust. 

\----------- ------- ------------ ----------- ----------- -----------

Just before the race, Technoblade had given Tommy a quick pep-talk, which mostly consisted of him scolding him about his posture, and how he was supposed to stay in the saddle and to try not to fall on one side, and other basic pointers clearly Tommy knew nothing about. 

_**Big Brother Technoblade! pog! Aw he cares Lol Tommy knows nothing about horse riding Make sure he keeps the helmet on at all times. Techno is such a caring brother. Technobro.** _

His hair curtain around his shoulders, as the braid Quackity had neatly and patiently done for him in the morning just got loose, the Rubberband long lost somewhere unearth the many footprints of people walking around the town enjoying their day, after speaking with Tommy, the boy had began to weirdly communicate with someone in the stand and with further inspection Techno saw, the two ram hybrids and Quackity sitting down in the third row, after the boys talked seemed to have finished and Tommy took a hold on the Horse’s rein making his way to the starting line, Techno noticed Quackity, was on his feet, yanking a man towards him speaking something into the man's ear, that caused for the man to run away as soon as Quackity let go of his collar. That caused something inside of Techno to stirr, he was attracted to that, in that precise moment, reality just bowed to him, showing him, that fine creature on the earth was his, that out of anyone Quacktity could’ve chosen to be with, he had chosen Technoblade, him! For some reason he will never fully understand. This sparked an incredible Idea in Technoblades brain. 

“Tonight I propose…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0  
> Ahaha? he proposes? ahaha? tee hee
> 
> anywho....  
> THURSDAY!!  
> THURSDAY!!  
> THURSDAY!! 
> 
> yay!!! On Thursday every single damn week I will be posting the chapters[That's if im feeling generous and post two on a week ;)]  
> Why Thursday because its when I have the least classes, and because currently in another fandom im in, a ship more specifically [that people may trash, or give me shit for will not like-so i will keep it un-named] there is this story that I am so enamored in, updates every Thursday, so I was like hey! why not! I love Thursday so why not :)
> 
> So yeah, i'll see you on the next update Thursday next week. 
> 
> Love  
> -n0tm3 <3


	9. Love Proclamation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night begins! Tommy's Birthday celebration. Quackity is on everyone's watch. Technoblade asks a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to update this, in the morning but I had class, more than usual. So apologies for updating at this late of an hour.

The race was a success Tommy had somehow managed to finish the race on his horse to everyone's surprise since he was slowly falling off the horse saddle, Tubbo and Tommy as soon as they were allowed to, they fled, full with energy just delighted to be with each other once more. Leaving the three adults, they had the opportunity to make small talk about how the day had gone for each other, but a royal guard arrived to fetch Schlatt whose presence was needed back at the castle. 

“Well now I have to take my leave, see what they fucking need now, I was supposed to be free from any duties this week, but it dosent seem like it anymore, I’ll end up seeing you two later this evening” Schlatt waved, following the guard as they made their way.

Technoblade kept still until Schlatt had left, making sure no one was around, putting his hands on Quakicty’s hips, turning him so they faced each other leaning in for a kiss, but was met halfway by two hands, and Quackity turned away. 

“ _No beso carino_ [No kiss darling] A few hours ago I finished a spice eating contest and my lips are still on fucking fire”

Technoblade chuckled, placing a kiss on Quackity’s cheeks, burying his face on the crook of his neck, he felt at peace in that moment, a smile came to his face, the moment was quiet just the two of them in their own little world, what made it even better was Quackity’s hand resting on his head, giving him small scratches on his scalp. The moment was brief, but pleasant, Techno stood up straight fixing his shirt, before reaching for his cape and crown, hooking the gold chain in the front as so the Cape wont fall easily from behind. 

“Since my partner is gone, would you mind taking his place?”

“Depends, is this from the ‘strategy’ you were speaking of this morning?” Quackity smiled, balancing on the heel of his feet. 

“Yes the one with the little girl who always beats me and Tommy every year, but since Tommy went off with Tubbo and probably stay with him, I need someone else to help me out, and finally proclaim number 1” Technoblade explained

“Esta bien, Lets go” Quackity agreed laughing as they made their way to the most prominent carnival game of the day.

“What's so funny” Technoblade smiled, it wasn't that he didn't like Quackity smiling and laughing. On the contrary he welcomed it, it was music to his ears, and it relaxed him. 

“It's just funny to me that you and Schlatt have such a serious rivalry with small little girls who are blonde, I mean earlier he was raging about how the same girl kept winning were he was losing, it was hilarious to watch a grown man complain about a little girl” Quackity burst out laughing holding his stomach, attracting a few eyes from the public, Techno put his arm around his shoulders, keeping him closer smiling. 

“Well at least I will win against a little girl”

The game was rather simple, it was an archery type game, two people in a team, a watcher and an archer, the Watchers job was to keep a lookout for floating lanterns, that would teleport from place to place, due to being enchanted with Ender magic, when a lantern would stay still in one place that's when they yell at the archer to shot at. Pretty simple right? Well here’s the catch: the Archer is completely blind folded, trusting their teammate to tell them where to shoot. It was a team game for a reason, it was about trust and communication. 

Standing in their spots, Techno on the ground while Quackity was on a slightly higher platform, a staff person was helping Technoblade put on the blind fold while QUackity was handed a pair of binoculars. There were two minutes remaining before it would begin, Quakcity walked down the platform making his way towards Techno, patting him on the shoulder and Techno turned lowering his head to face him. 

“Hey, how do you know where to face? What if i was some tall dude” Quackity scoffed, offended, but smirking.

“Sure a tall guy with small hands, Alex I know your hands, sound of your feet, and your smell” Technoblade explained

“Well I hope I smell good”

“You do very much, a hint of fresh rain and what I assumed is Cinnamon” Technblade smiled, before turning to his left, it was so quick and rushed that Quackity was shocked he hadn’t pulled any ligaments on his neck. “She’s here, you see the little girl on the left” 

Quackity turned and saw her, she was definitely a little girl, no older than 10, her partner was a grown man with brown hair and a mustache, glasses resting in the bridge of his nose.

“Technoblade, she’s like 10! How is this allowed she’s the only kid in here, she’s the one who is beating you and Tommy”

“Yes, she’s actually not 10 yet, I learned from her teammate her brother that she was allowed in because she has a potential in archery, a noble man saw this and put in a good word for her, therefore she was allowed in and since her first match she caught the attention and was allowed to come back” 

“Very well then, she might have ‘potential’ but we got something better” Quackity smirked, putting a hand on Technoblades chest, signaling him to lean down “we know spanish” 

“How would that help?”

“Well I noticed the rule board and it didn't say anything about speaking a foreign language it just said no distracting competitors with inappropriate words, meaning we can communicate in spanish it's perfect techno! No one else will understand! Expert us” Quackity spoke, keeping his voice low, Technoblade straightened up and smirked, rubbing his own chin.

“This will allow for opponents to be confused and possibly distracted and they won't understand enough to steal our targets” Technoblade held Quackity’s hand and kissed it.

“Very well then birdy, We’ll use basic spanish commands”

“Yes! Ok I’ll go up, we got this!” Quackity cheered, smiling rushing back to his platform, nearly tripping on the stairs. 

“Ladies and gentlemen! We shall begin this year's Archery Game! Archers get ready, Watchers keep a look out, and let's begin!” 

Quackity was ready for some action but when it didn't come he lowered his guard, looking around curious about what they were waiting for when suddenly lanterns began to appear all at once, poppin in a out of their spots, it was a complete mess, Taking a few quick breaths he got comfortable and turned on the earpiece speaking to Techno. 

“Arriba, Izquierda!!” [Up, left!] Quackity spoke, with one hand holding the binoculars, Techno took the command and shot, hitting the lanter right in the center earning him points. Reloading a new arrow, Quackity kept spitting commands at rapid fire. 

“Abajo! Derecha! Arriba Derecha, Vertical Izquierda, Horizontal Derecha, Arriba Diagonal Izquierda!” [down, right, up, right, vertical left, right horizontal, up diagonally left] The new words attracted attention of almost everyone curious about what he was saying, but nevertheless Quackity kept his focus, they were taking off flying up ranks in the board, only being a few points ahead of the blonde girl, who arrow after arrow kept shooting keeping one eye closed in order to get the best accuracy. 

Quackity did not give in easily and began to look for the lanterns that had bigger numbers on them, this allowed for Techno to get ahead and finally hit the mark and thus concluding the archery game. After receiving the award and getting their picture taken, they went over and spoke to the little girl who’s name turned out to be Diana, her brother Jason. They shook hands and Technoblade looked down at the little girl with a smug smile, the girl who only frowned. 

Making their way back to the castle, Quackity held Techno’s hand, he was wearing his cape since the temperature had dropped, and his nose had turned slightly red, inside the castle many lights were on, illuminating the halls and rooms, but the one with the most light was the ballroom, with it's high ceilings and bright chandeliers to illuminated the entire room, people gathered speaking to one another it was the one time were they could show off their expensive attires and their positions and roles in the royal courts, showing their riches, putting on fake smiles and shows to gain some kind of favour or ally within one another. A true shark tank for those who are not careful, which meant, Quackity was not to be left alone at any costs for anyone wanting to pressure him on releasing any unwanted information, which Quackity didn’t see the problem in since he didn’t know any possible important information but Technoblade insisted. 

Which brings us to the current time of the evening. 9pm on the dot, everyone was now gathered in the ballroom or just outside in the hall waiting on their respective someone. Phil was already inside mingling with some businessmen who wanted to start some sort of product trade, Schlatt was with Tubbo, talking to a lady in a blue dress, who clearly just wanted to get into his pants but it was not working, since Tubbo immediately called her out on it, and she scoffed leaving as quick as she approached them. 

In a corner stood Wilbur hiding from anyone, analyzing and doing his own guesses on every guest in the room, keeping a hand on his chin, looking for any possible intruders, after the accident of a few days back he had doubts of anyone infiltrating the castle. 

  
  


Technoblade and Quackity had entered the room, Techno in his all glory was wearing a bigger and larger dark blue cape, with fur puffed out in the neckline, gold straps and chains clipped together on each side, underneath he was wearing a neater and tighter Poet shirt, with high waist'ed pants, white sash wrapped around his middle where the pants and shit met, the dark blue blazer jacket, has small specks of silver on the edges and the cufflinks shined bright gold, with the royal crest in them, His hair was still lose but was brighter and shined, thanks to a cream the maid had brush on, and his crown sat neatly on top of his head, meanwhile Quackity was in a navy blue suit, with a white dress shirt, wearing black shoes with added heels at the bottom so he could seem taller than what he really was.

\--------------------------- ------------------

What separated the Antarctic empire family was the matching Bright emeralds on them, Philza had been wearing his as an earring dangling on a silver chain,Wilburt wore it as a ring, sometimes he would fiddle with it, while Techno also had it as an earring, visible if he moved her hair to the side. Once Tommy entered the room in his blue royal uniform (traditional for birthdays only)It was clear he wore it proudly on his chest over his heart in display for everyone to see. Everyone clapped as the birthday boy strolled his way through, immediately being crowded by people wanting to shake his hand and congratulate him. Tubbo forcing his way through, managed to snatch his friend away, which Tommy seemed pleased by, Schlatt made his way over to say a quick hello to the couple, his horns were decorated by gold chains, his ears had a few gold earrings one which popped out more than other was a thick hoop earring, seemingly like a wedding ring, Which Quackity immediately recognized, since it was once his.

Eyes followed Quackity and Techno as the walked by, on their way to a more quiet part of the room, Techno picked up on a few whispers, and scowls, most were towards Quackity who just seemed to shrink getting smaller and smaller, his feather ruffling out a bit, his wings of course were out in the poem since the blaze had special holes to allow so. Technoblade glared at anyone throwing dirty looks, he stopped walking and turned Quackity to face him, removing his own cufflinks attracted the attention of everyone around, getting closer to see what was the reason the Eldest Prince had removed his cufflink what caught everyone by surprise even Quackity was Technoblade putting ihs own cufflinks in Quackity’s jacket sleeves, since he was not wearing any. 

A few gasps went around but no one dared say anything about it, Quackity had turned red, his wings flapped a bit giving away his joy, trying to keep his composure he adjusted the jacket, Technoblade kissing his head, looking at everyone keeping at least a few moments of eye contact with some. Suddenly the tension was cut by Tubbo who made his way Ethrough, getting Quackity’s full attention. 

“I’ll be back, carino-[darling]” Quackity smiled, walking towards Tubbo, who looked uncomfortable with the atmosphere around them, putting a hand on his shoulder seemed to have calmed him down, making their way out into the hallway Tubbo explained his situation, which 

was rather clear, on his growing horns the chains had gotten all tangled and it was causing aching on his head, as when he moved his head, the movement made the chains to pull on eachother forcing the horns to tighten. 

“Here turn around let me unclip them and rearrange them” 

“You sure you know how do it big q?”

“Oh please, who you think helped your dad all the time when he was younger, the tooth fairy I don't think so” Quackity chuckled, as he one by one unclipped the chains, untangling them “and what happened to mama Q, I rather liked it”

“Oh yes, I was going to ask if you rather me called mama q, or papa, you know? Dad in spanish since you know spanish and it's easy to tell you apart from Schlatt who’s already dad” Tubbo explained, leaning his head back so Quackity could rub a few gentle massages in between his horns. 

“I think papa would be a good nickname for me, dont worry too much about it, anything you’d like to call me i'm cool with” Quackity finished talking as he one by one clipped the chains back on Tubbo’s horns this time putting more distance in between them as to prevent them from getting tangled again. “There we go, now get back in there and rescue people from Tommy” 

“Shouldn't it be the other way around?”

“Not with Tommy and his personality” Quackity laughed, patting Tubbo on the shoulder, who gave him a quick side hug before rushing back to the room, Quacktiy followed a few steps behind, but was pulled back and thrown against the wall, hitting his head against the stone, making him wince in pain. 

“Hijo de su puta madre, quien diablos--”[Son of a bitch who in the hell]

“Listen here freak, I don't know what your deal is, but stay away from his highness his image doesn't need your tainted past all over it” 

Quackity looked up at noticed a single blonde woman, in a tight red dress, exposing the top ‘man catchers’ making them stick out, to attract attention which in Quackity’s personal option was rather inappropriate. Behind her was another woman. This one was brunette; she was in a black dress, tight enough to show her curves.

The reality of her words hit him causing a slight panic, but he tried to play it cool. 

“What do you mean tainted past?”

“Dont play dumb I know your in a secret affair with the King of Latturg, your trying to win him over using his own son, so you can be wedded to him and become Second King”

“W-what? I'm not having an affair with Schlatt we’re just friends”

“Sure, you whore, now listen here you're going to stop being all friendly with the Eldest prince, get away from him, he doesn't deserve you climbing into his bed for a high title. You might as well just leave all together your wings are pretty disgusting to look at” she said picking at the feathers taking one off, causing Quackity to flinch, trying to hide his wings, slowly curling on himself, trying to hide from her hands. 

“It's truly disgusting what your doing, sleeping with two men for a chance of power, don't worry I’ll take care of him though, I’ll treat him better than you have” The blonde smiled, “it's better for you to leave now, people already know about your two timing scheme, it's the talk of the evening” 

Footsteps echoed in the hall, getting closer and closer, in a quick movement the blonde woman got a hold on Quackity’s hand and slapped herself with it, dramatically falling on the ground, her friend kneeling down following the act. 

Quackity leaned down trying to help her up, but she continued with her act, calling him out for slapping ‘a decent woman’ like her, and her friend yelling at him for hitting a woman with no respect whatsoever. 

Technoblade looking down at the sight frowned, Quackity froze in place, entering in a state of panic whether he would believe either person. And if he heard what the woman said about him and Schlatt

\----------- ------------- ------------- ------------ 

Minutes prior.

Seeing Quackity exit the room with Tubbo, Techno took the opportunity calculating how long it would take to untangle those chains, sincere clearly noticed it was causing Tubbo pain, discreetly he made his way out the door, eyeing Philza were he was going, who just slightly nodded. 

Outside it was cold but not cold enough to cause frost, with a hand on a lantern handle, Technoblade walked to the green enchanted forest,making sure his preparations were all in order and ready for when he brought Quackity, sure he was going all out for one simple question but he wanted, to make sure everything was perfect this is the first time Technoblade felt the way he feels towards Quackity with anyone actually, the raven-haired man brought joy and calm to Techno, fresh air to breath, so he made sure everything was perfect even his own pronunciation of the words ‘would you be my official boyfriend’ in spanish, which had repeated as a mantra in his head over and over again. 

Once he made sure every was in order, the freshly planted flowers, the glowing bugs illuminated the scene, everything had to go according to plan, he set the lantern down on the scene, he looked up the tree made a prefect clearing to be able to see the night sky, the stars shining in all their glory, as the moon slowly crept into the clear. 

Checking the time, he rushed back inside, re-adjusting his crown. He was met with a wave of warmth, discreetly walking back towards the ballroom careful as to seem as normal as possible, trying to hide his smile, when suddenly as he was about to turn the corner he heard a few voices, one he recognized as Quackity, a woman was speaking about Quackity having an affair with schlatt which really bothered Techno, but Quackity quickly shut those accusations down claiming they were just friends. He kept listening, until the woman began to progressively become more vulgar calling Quackity a whore and insulted his wings. When he decided enough was enough, he was quick enough to catch the woman, grab Quakcity’s hand and slap herself with it, keeping in control, he walked towards them. 

_The bitch!! THE NERVE!! BLOOD!!! QUICK HER OUT!! BREAK HER HAND! DID YOU ALL SEE THAT!! MAKE HER PAY. CUT HER HAND OFF!!_

The voices went on a rampage, Techno flinched slightly at how loud they suddenly got, but ignored them enough to deal with the situation. He knelt down towards them, holding the blond’s hand.

“Are you alright?”

“No, this man, slapped me with no reason, see his hand print is on my face”

“Oh what a shame, let me see what I can do”

Quackity lowered his head, tears threatening to fall as they began to clump on his eyes blurring his sight. 

“Guards” Technoblade called out, and two guardsmen arrived putting his swords away in techno’s presence. “Escort this woman and her friend out of the castle please, she is not to pass castle walls again, make sure of it”

“W-what!?” The blonde gasped, as she was pulled away by a guard “y-you can't do this to me, he was the one who hit me! He’s cheating on you!”

“I know Alex and he’s a very kind person, he would never cheat on me” Technoblade spoke, lifting Quackity up with a single hand. “Come on love” 

Quackity kept his face hidden, wiping away the near fallen tears, taking a few deep breaths in calming himself down, the woman had been making a scene yelling about telling her husband, threatening to sue of some sorts, which sounded silly. 

Techno turned to face Quackity, who still didn’t look at him, a hand on his chin raised his head, making him look at Techno, his eyes were a tad red, and his lips were red from biting on it.

“Hey don't worry Alex, I know what she said was a lie” Technobldae whispered, placing a kiss on Quackity, the sudden name change from Quackity to Alex, caused him to go red, looking at Techno, as he smiled down at him, nodding his head as he too smiled, knowing that With Techno he would be fine, he was safe from his past, he was safe from those people. 

“Follow me I got something to show you” Techno smiled, holding Quackity’s hand, who gladly took it, and walked with him outside, where it was beginning to get colder by the hour. He could already see his breath in the air, the snowy sight changed, as they step foot in the forest, it was dark green, as they ventured further in the forest got brighter and brighter stopping where Techno had previously been, Quackity looked up at the clear sky, a few fireflies danced around them, and the flowers were still open to his surprise,a single lantern on top of a rock helped the fireflies in illuminating the area. 

Techno let go of his hand and coughed in his hand. Getting Quackity’s attention, who turned to face him. 

“I know this is not much..I tried to make it better I could make it better you know! Wait here! I Could go ask Wilbur to play a song! I!” Technoblade rambled on, in a small panic. He wasn’t much for words, so he appreciated it when Quackity knew what he was talking about with just a few grunts and nudges.

“Techno, it's beautiful, this place is beautiful, everything is perfect”

“Alexis Quackity, _Quieres ser mi Novia oficial?” [_ Would you like to be my official girlfriend _]_ Technoblade said, looking at Quackity in the eyes. Scanning every single feature of Quackitys face, his parted lips, the way his pupils dilated, and how a few strands of his hair under the beanie moved; with blush on Quackity’s cheeks. They stayed silent. Many thoughts running at once in Quackity’s mind he was filled with joy, holding on to Techno's hands. He smiled at him, laughing a little

 _“Novio_ ” is the only thing he said as he continued to laugh

“Heh?” 

“You said Novia, thats Girlfriend, I mean yes i'm a little feminie,”petite” twink figure and all, but i'm still a guy, so the correct pronunciation is Novio” Quackity explained “But yes, I’d love to be your official boyfriend”

And that's all it took, that was confirmation enough for Techno to press his lips against Quackity’s, hands cupping his cheeks, leaning down for Quackity to stay planted on the ground, Quackity pushed on his tippy toes, only getting his head past Techno’s chest, he now realized how much Taller Techno actually was. He broke apart and slightly jumped, wrapping his legs around Techno’s waist, who used his hands to keep Quackity up by putting them on his ass and tights. Making Quackity open his mouth and give a faint moan, Techno lounge kissed him, his tongue exploring the smaller man's mouth, who let Techno take over. Because they are humans and need oxygen they broke apart, catching their breaths, smiling like fools at each other. Techno set Quackity down, putting a red ruby ring on his middle finger, for everyone to know Quackity belonged to him. They decide to head back inside, to finish what they started holding hands. They tried to play it cool, but their blushing faces gave it nearly all away and the fact that they had been holding hands during the walk back to the castle and their room. A few people looked but didn't pay enough attention. Quackity and Techno just walked on their own down the halls up the staircase, to their room, locking it as they entered. No one was to know what was going on inside that room, only for each other to know and the moon to witness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feed back is greatly appreciated, I loved the comments people leave, Im glad many are enjoying this story, a little more pressure, I know some parts are not well-written or just are not good at all, take in mind. This. Is. My first time writing stories at all. I promise future chapters will be more exiting, in some ways, more than others ;)  
> Be patient with me  
> thank you,
> 
> -n0tm3 <3


	10. A night of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much here, besides, I meant to post this yesterday but anxiety got to me, I dont really know how to explain it very much its confusing, but im doing my best :D  
> anywho! here is the new chapter.

The room was dark, as both men stumbled inside, making sure the door was locked behind them, the window curtains were closed. Techno flicked on a few candles, to set the mood as per se. Turning back to Quackity he picked him up, pinning him against a wall, mouths clashing against each other, Quackity Put his hands on Technos shoulder, as he held up with a single hand underneath his ass. Breaking apart for a few gasps of breath and they were at it again. 

A small moan escaped from Quackity’s lips, taking advantage Techno pushed his tongue inside exploring all around his lovers mouth, Quackity began to make smaller noises unable to keep quiet, he was slowly grinding against Techno, trying to get some kind of friction in the bulge inside his pants. Techno noticed and put him down on the ground. Admiring how Quackity in just a matter of minutes was coming undone, his beanie was crooked,his jacket was messed up and his shoes were long gone somewhere. 

“I want you to undress for me. I want to see you in all your glory. Can you do that for me birdy” Techno’s voice managed to get deeper, and his eyes turned darker. He was dripping with arousal and dominance and Quackity couldn't obey fast enough. 

Quackity began to remove his jacket, followed by the dress pants. Technos gaze alone was enough to make him tremble in anticipation as he continued to strip. His lover's eyes followed every inch of the bared skin, his upper body was stripped from any clothing. He felt nervous trying to shrink in some way, wrapping his wings on his body.

“God Alex, your so beautiful” 

Quackity blushed deep red, he could see Technos hands twitching, could see that he was a second away from just jumping up and grabbing him, but he held back, his hands clenched into fists. Quackity didn't want to make him wait anymore and removed his underwear, leaving him completely naked besides the socks on his feet that somehow made him feel at ease. The change in Techno was instantaneous as if an animal was set free ready to feast. One moment Quackity was standing in the middle of the room the next he was in the bed with Techno towering him from above. Techno guided his own hand to Quackity tights where until now, had not noticed the wetness that was pooling around them. Quackity was a mess and Techno loved it. 

“Can i?” 

Quackity’s mind already in a haze was only capable of telling him to nod, which he did;whimpering affirmatively, it was enough consent for Techno to continue. His hand wrapped nicely around Quackity’s throbbing member, the touch alone was perfect, Quackity had to fight back the tears, he hadn't expected that it could feel so good even though Techno hadn't even fucked him yet. 

The movements of Technos hands cause Quackity to moan, he had a hand pressed on his mouth, afraid to be heard from outside the room. Techno placed both his hands above his head. “Keep them there, don't hide those little sounds, no one can hear us anyways” 

Quackity nodded, as once again Techno’s hand picked up the pace once again. Techno enjoyed the show, seeing how Quackity had become undone below him, his hands were above him holding onto the sheets messing and twisting them, the soft moans coming from his mouth, he leaned down and began to kiss and bite at his neck, leaving various hickeys, then moved lower and lower, his lips grazing softly against one of Quackity’s nipples, who just whimpered and curved his back in order to get more of his touch. Techno chuckled and left more bites all over his upper body. Pumping once again, Quackity covered his face with his hands, moving his fingers apart in order to see Techno, who grinned and kissed him, it didn't take long until Quackity came, shooting ropes on white on his own stomach, his entire body was shaking, slowly coming from his high. His beanie was long forgotten had it fallen off the bed neither cared. 

“So beautiful” 

“No fair...off, all of it, why am I the only one exposed” Quackity whined, reaching far enough to take off Techno’s crown and putting it on, tilting going through his head as it was clearly not his size. 

“As you wish, your majesty” 

Techno then began to strip, taking off his cape and gown dropping it all on the floor behind him. Quackity couldn't tear his gaze shamelessly just stared at Techno. The Crown blocked his view partly but he knew for a fact that beyond his own imagination Techno was way larger than him, which in it's own way only aroused him more, as he closed his legs tighter, trying to hide how wet he actually was becoming. Techno crawled on top of him, moving the crown away, and putting it on the nightstand, reaching into a drawer and pulling out lube, He coaxed his fingers and teased his young lovers entrance, Quackity bit his own lip, once again out of embarrassment he closed his legs, but Techno mand handled him, spreading his legs so they rest on each side of his waist, as that made them get closer, Technos cock rubbed against his ass. Causing Quackity to blush more and let out a breath. 

“Your big” Quackity breathed out, hiding his face in his hands, pulling his own hair to hide, it was long enough to cover his eyebrows but no more. 

“Don't try to hide, I want to see you…-” Technoblade leaned closer as his finger circled around the entrance and penetrated it, slipping a finger inside, pressing chaste kissies against his lovers clear skin, whispering into his ear. “- I want to see you make a mess out of yourself” 

“A-Ahn..Tech..” Quackity moans were cut short by Techno adding another finger, scissoring his entrance. “You got to relax for me baby” Techno whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek Quackity only nodded, trying his best to relax and take deep breaths but it seemed to be a challenge, as Techno’s fingers where fully inside of him to the base of his knuckles, Quackity’s back arching and moans getting louder.

Techno curled his fingers as he found the bundle of nerves inside his lover, pressing against them which caused an electric shot cruise through his entire body. A lewd moan escaped Quackity, who shocked covered his mouth unknowing of the sound that came from his own mouth. He did not know he could make such noises. 

“This is interesting, don't you think?” Techno teased as he kept on curling his fingers pressing again and again that same bundle of nerves. The abuse at his prostate continued, Quackity more bold began to moan louder, and Techno enjoyed every moan that came from Quackity like music to his ears. Pushing his fingers in, scissoring as to make sure he is loose enough for his cock. A third finger was inserted and this made Quackity go crazy, arching his back further, a hand holding at Techno’s arm. 

“Fuck!” 

“Your tighter than I expected love”

Quackity bites his lip, his cheeks burning red, the feeling was unbearable it was intoxicating like a drug, and Quackity wanted more, he wanted a stronger dose. “More...please” 

“Oh?~ Looks like I got a little whore in my hands” at the name Quackity tightened more on Techno’s fingers, who only smirked and spread his fingers inside, opening him wider and wider. 

“Please..Please..” Quackity moaned, not sure on what, but he kept asking for that something. 

“Please what Alex... use your words” 

“Techno I want you to fuck me! Please, Please please fuck me”

“As you wish” Removing his fingers, Quackity whimpered at the loss, The pinknette shushed him gently as he coaxed his cock with lube, he grabbed each leg, spreading them apart and kept them on his waist. Techno leans over Quackity, hands on the mexican’s little waist, pink hair spilling over his shoulder to curtain around the younger, keep him focused on the older one. He smiles fondly at home, moving his hand to brush the hair off of his face. 

“Ready?” 

Quackity only nodded, his eyes were glassy already, his mind was foggy and could barely process what was going on, but everything cleared when he felt pressure against his entrance. The tightness was welcomed, for a moment his instincts kicked in and he pressed forward. Easing his way into his lovers lithe body, who looked up, mouth wide open, eyes rolling back. 

“A-ah! Y-your thick” Quackity moaned, his hands on each of Techno’s shoulders. Shutting his eyes, he tried to get used to the burning sensation but it was soon replaced by a wave of lust and pleasure. Techno continued to lower him down on his cock. 

“Thank you~” Techno responded. The moans that met Technoblade’s ears were beautiful, He kept pushing further in, peppering kisses to his Quackity’s lips, cheeks and neck before he bottomed out. 

“Tell me when your ready” 

Quackity, had to take deep breaths, in order to come down to earth again. He shuffled a bit feeling Technos cock inside of him, when he looked down at his stomach, he noticed the clear bump, when he touched it moved against his hand, when Techno pushed forward more it moved, Quackity moaned, the burning sensation in his stomach was back, he loved being able to see Techno inside of him. 

“It's big~” 

“All me baby, are you ready?”

“Yeah, please fuck me rough”    
“Oh you like it rough then, don't worry I’ll make sure you won't be able to to walk tomorrow”

He then proceeds to knock the air out of him, Quackity silently screams at the top of his lungs, unable to breath because, well, because Techno was  _ ginormous _ . Impaling him with every thrust. Quackity’s thin frame was shoved into the mattress, the cock inside of him inserting itself with more force deeper and deeper. He could barely breathe properly, his mind was going into overload, becoming fuzzy and foggy by each passing minute, he kept his hands on his stomach and on Technos hand on his hips, gripping hard enough that It would probably leave some marks. 

“Look at you all beautiful underneath me, taking my cock in so well” 

Technoblade, put a hand over Quackity and pressed down, the outline of his own cock becoming more visible. Hips snapping back and forward at such speed, growling and taking in Quackity’s frame into his arms, intertwining their fingers, pounding into Quackity, who made more loud lewd noises. Suddenly Techno hit that same bundle of nerves that made Quackity come in between both of them. Technoblade kept going, every time he thrusted in, the winged hybrid would tighten up ever so slightly around his cock. The way Quackity moaned out parts of his name, but never the whole thing. He loved everything. 

“Oh! G-god! Please..Do it again! Again! Techno!” 

Quackity babbled, rocking his hips, to meet with Techno, wrapping his legs around the bigger man’s waist,his wings that were once pressed against the mattress were now partially wrapped around them both all in order to pull Technoblade closer, putting his hands on his back, leaving a few scratches.”you're so good” He praised. Snapping his hips forward, at an angle so to hit Quackity’s prostate. Over and Over again, he snapped forward, Quackity had been rocking his body along with every thrust, pornographic like moans made by him, was almost enough to send Techno over the edge if he had less self control, his back was aching, since Quackity had been clawing at it, leaving scratches all over it. His mouth came to Technos ear where he continued to moan, trying to provoke him to come. Chants of  _ Ah ah ah’s _ made by Quackity echoed in the walls, as well as the lewd noises of skin slapping against each other. 

“ I want you all inside of me.  _ Aah _ .. I feel so empty, I want you to come inside me” Quackity moaned, when Techno Moved his head back, he noticed Quackity’s eyes were glazed, a few tears, he was sweaty and his hair was plastered on his forehead. All of him screamed. “Fucked” but he still managed to speak, which proved a challenge to Techno. 

“So the little bird is still speaking, don't worry i’ll take care of that”

“I-i'm no little” 

“Oh  _ mi amor _ , under me you're so small, have you forgotten already? I can practically see myself in your stomach” Techno shifted his position, at a certain angle hitting the Mexican’s prostate, QUakcity wails, throwing his head back as the intense pleasure overwhelms him. Quakcity chokes out a final half-scream half-moan, nails digging into Technos back, as her orgasms, speckles of dots flooding his vision nearly blacking out. 

Techno groans as his lover’s passage tightens around him, gripping Quackity’s hips that much harder as her picks up an animalistic pace chasing his own pleasure. Growling as he listens to his young mates whimpers. , slamming himself in as deep as her could get at the moment in that tight heat, flooding it with his hot seed. He placed his own hand on Quacky’s stomach to watch and feel as he filled him nice and round, Piglin Hybrids took longer to release, so he loomed over Quackity for a good amount of time while QUackity tried to catch his breath Holding himself inside he could see qt the massive bulge he made in the young man.Taking a mental picture in his mind.

Quackity coming down from his high looked too, trying not to put pressure on his stomach as he tried to sit up against his elbows. 

“Oh god, it's so hot”

“We’ve only just begun”

Technoblade moved his hair, by pushing it back. Quackity stayed quiet, he was taken back and shocked, but he was brought back from his trance as Technoblade held him, and repositioned them both, it was going to be a very long night. 

;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to keep in mind.   
> English is not my first language  
> I do not know how to write Spicy scenes so I had to do some research [if you know what i mean ;)]  
> I SOMEHOW MANAGED TO COME UP WITH ANOTHER STORY WITH SCHLATT AND I hate myself because im not even half way done with this story, but behind the scenes, idk? im working on another story with angst :), who knows if I post it when this story is finished or while im writting this story, who knows. Only I know and time will tell. 
> 
> and yeah, again im sorry for the late update
> 
> -n0tm3


	11. Heeeeyyyy Heeeyyy Love

Hello!

Bueno bueno 

Hey! 

So as you could tell this story has not been updated since probably beginning Feb? I think? Im not entirely sure, im here to make some things clear just in case and comfirm some things ig.

Uno! 

This story **WILL** continue It has NOT been dropped or discontinued, I wouldn't let myself do that, I personally enjoy finishing what I started and im set oriented in finishing "Little Red Bird".

Dos!

I have two chapters ready to go, the only problem is uploading, im currently writing this on my phone and all my work is on computer but for some reason my computer disables the wifi at random times and wont re-connect it until two or three days later which is fucking irritating

Tres!

I will try to get the chapter up by tonight if not then expect it sometime tomorrow, apologies for any delays

Cuatro!

Im back at in-person learning, so the chapters might get shittier? Lol I dont know, as you could probably tell im not the best when writting, but Im willing to learn. Time will tell.

Cinco! 

Thank you for the support.

Please keep supporting me, I would appreciate it.

Much love.

♡ NET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note! 
> 
> On the last chapter I said in the end notes that I was writting an angst story, which turned out to be "Symphony"  
> And the feedback I got on it made me feel really overwhelm(in a good way!)
> 
> Its not proofed readed(?) Its because I needed it to get out there before I forgotten to write about it so I apologies, but it you havent read it you should! Again sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> thank you!


	12. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong in the second night, like always. 
> 
> Something always goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! We're Back! I will Continue up with Daily Thursday updates. 
> 
> Um fair warning!  
> I dont usually have the time to go back and proof read these, so if any mistakes I apologize in advance  
> I also apolgize if this might be a short chapter. 
> 
> Go to end notes for a much better summary to sum everything up I would say.   
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Well good afternoon love birds, how was your evening” Phil inquired,looking up from his cup as he took a sip of his tea, he knew damn well what their evening was like, assumptions were made but non were confirmed until now, when Quackity walked with a limp, being held up by Techno, without his support he would’ve been crawling on the ground, Techno was more subtle, he was actually walking on his own, but if one payed close attention a hiss would escape his lips if he moved a certain way. 

“Don't you mean morning?” Quackity asked, as he sat down on a cushion, trying his best to seem normal as if nothing had happened. 

“Afternoon it's 5pm, you two have been cooped up in your room all day, and I wonder why” Phil smirked putting his cup down, adjusting his fedora so the sun won't hit his eyes. Quackity went bright red, biting the inside of his cheek as he calmed down, while Tehno kept his cool, looking at Phil. 

“Well, you don't have to answer now, but I would like to expand the family more fi you know what I mean” Pihlza then stood from his spot, walking out the door on his way he patted Techno on the shoulder.Nudging at Quackity’s wing with his own. 

“Oh god he knows” Quackity laughed, hiding his face in his hands, he was red from embarrassment, wrapping his wings around him as a cocoon of sorts. Techno grabbed him and sat him on his lap, peppering his with kisses, pulling his hands away from his face. “That's good wouldn't you say, he didn't disapprove of it” 

“But Techno, do you know how embarrassing it is to speak about that with your dad” 

“Come on, it wasn't that bad, I would say, Phil knew his day would come where I would find a special other” Techno chuckled, kissing Quackity, resting his chin on the younger man's head for a brief moment. 

Quackity crawled out of Techno’s lap and sat on the chair next to him as their food was being served, they ate in a comfortable silence, once making small conversation but it was rather domestic. 

The second evening of the festival was more calm than the first, in the castle, everyone was inside mingling with each other, laughing over expensive wine and ravishing in luxurious gowns and jewelry. Tommy, Wilbur and Techno were encouraged to speak with other leaders, meaning Quackity was left alone but not for long, Phil came to his aid a few minutes later and they began to converse about various topics mainly family, and Avian related topics. Phil found out, Quackity was left orphaned at a young age, but was picked up by his now Adopted father, and Quackity found out about Phil's adventures and how he had founded the Arctic empire. Quackity felt more confident since there were less people to crowd him or send him dirty looks. While walking around holding a glass of wine(which he had not drunk much of) he curiously made his way towards a person who he seemed to have recognized. “Do I know you?” 

The tall man with blac hair, turned around with a plate of food in his hands and a chicken wing. He widened his eyes and saw the plate down wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I know you! Your the guy from the spice eating contest” 

“Oh! You're the other guy! 2nd place!” 

“Hey now, I would’ve gotten first if that fucking pepper wasnt so hot”

“It was a spice eating contest dumbass” Quackity chuckled, finally putting his glass down on the nearby table. “I'm Alex Quackity” 

“Sapnap, pleasure to meet you Quackity” The ambient around them changed as they spoke, at first it was a bit awkward and quiet, but with Quackity being outgoing, they became closer to each other, joking and laughing to no ends. They seemed to be in their own world ignoring the disgustful eyes of the “upper class”, like they say time passes when your having fun, as the clock struck midnight, they stood from their seats so they could go and walk in the hallway, not before Quackity signaling Techno he was going for a walk, and Techno nodding. 

“So mob or animal hybrid?” Quackity asked, with his hands in his tracksuit jacket, looking out the windows. Hybrids were divided into two categories, one was mob hybrids, which consisted of all known mobs out there, such as zombies, piglin, blaze, ghast, endermen, etc. while animal hybrids were, well regular animals, horse, fish, bird, fox. Etc. 

“Blaze, let me guess your an Avian hybrid” 

“What gave it away” Quackity laughed, puffings out his wings “so what brings you here, I mean I should know we basically stick out from the bunch” 

“I'm here on special business you could say,you?” 

“Um, I'm spending time with my boyfriend's family. You could say” Quackity redden, Sanpnap stopped in his tracks, and smirked.

“Wilbur or Technoblade?” 

“Technoblade” Quackity simled, fiddling with the ring on his finger, he couldn't stop smiling. Actually he loved Techno very much and at the thought of him, his heart began to beat faster, and he would feel calm and at peace. 

“Oh man you are in deep, I should know I still get like that around my fiance, his name is Karl” 

“Hey congrats on the engagement, how long have you both known each other?”

“Thanks man, um, I would say almost four years now” 

Both men continued walking circling the perimeter, passing windows, porttrais, and tapestries. It was peaceful, until it wasn't. 

Before turning a corner, Subpoena stopped QUackity with his arm, pushing him against the wall, which caught him off guard. Quackity panicked, and began to flutter his wings. 

“Shh, there is someone else here” 

“Probably another guest, Sapnap, I don't think so..” They stayed like that for a few seconds before they peeked at the hallway and wouldn't you know, other two figures were climbing up the open window, putting gear inside a bag and hiding it behind some plants and statues. Sapnap holds Quackity and try to form some kind of plan to inspect further on what's going on, in the end they decide on two things, One, Sapnap would investigate further and possibly apprehended the culptrips while Quackity would go back inside with others, and warn Phil, or Techno. 

Technoblade was purely bored out of his mind, next to him was Wilbur who tried his best to end the conversation with some men, out of the two Techno was more introverted on speaking with others, and Wilbur was still somewhat introverted but not as much as Techno so he did most of the talking when it got uncomfortable or awkward for them both, suddenly Quackity walked towards them, Techno felt at ease smiling as his lover came forward, he just wanted to hold him and go to bed, kiss him and keep him close until the next morning. Quickly he examined his lover's expression. They might have not known each other for very long but they got close enough to know when one of them was in danger or knew something was wrong. Once Quackity was at Tehcno’s side, he discreetly grabbed his hand, squeezing it three times, a sort of code they had come up with, a while back. Techno picking up on the code, adjusted his cape. 

“Excuse me gentlemen but there is something I must say to my father, have a pleasant rest evening” Technoblade excused himself kissing Quackity in the cheek, before turning away to look for Phil. When he thought everything was going to be okay now that Techno knew, one of the men he and Sapnap had seen, he was in a tuxedo, adjusting his tie, making his way towards them, Quackity kept his composure and tried to jump in the conversation at an appropriate time, and he had to warn Wilbur about the possible threat. 

“ Gentlemen this is Alex Quackity, my brothers partner, Quackity these are Mr. and Mrs. Beckwell, they are friends of Phil from long ago” 

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Beckwell, I-”

“Hello there gentlemen, Mrs. Beckwell” Quackity was interrupted by someone, someone who he wished had not been there. 

“Oh do we know you dear?” Mrs. Beckwell asked, as she shook hands with the man, smiling. 

“I'm rather new to the business industry actually i'm very lucky to be able to attend tonight's gathering, very beautiful home you have Prince Wilbur”

“Thank you..” Wilbur tried his best to remain calm, but something about that guy was just not right, adjusting his glasses, he smiled. The air around them was rather uncomfortable more than before, it was also very tense, everyone seemed to be on edge, slightly moving from side to side, to see who would speak first. 

“Oh! See that's what I said before the castle is a real beauty, umm como se dice?[how do you say it?] The forest on the outskirts is also very beautiful, especially the  **Willow** trees, and the  **bee** s. Wouldn't you agree with Wilbur?”

Quackity spoke, with such ease, keeping his head up, making direct contact with the man, who put on a fake smile, nodding at what Quackity had been saying if he was smart enough he would know that Quackity had caught on, who he really was. Wilbur on the other hand was very damn well clever, he was tactical and cool. He had picked up on the name Quackity had seemingly tried to camouflage in his sentence. “Willoughby” the same name he had called Wilbur when he jumped in head first to help Tommy and Tubbo at the plaza. Connecting the dots he realized it was some sort of danger code, and it was directed towards the new guy. 

Hoping Wilbur had caught onto the clue, Quackity tried to dismiss himself, using his own exhaustion as an excuse. Meanwhile Wilbur stayed behind, keeping cool, looking over the room in order to make sure his family was safe and possibly identify other threats. When suddenly before Quackity could step foot outside the door, these shut close, the sound boomed around the room, everyone turned but soon enough every other door was closing. People began to become panicked, as they walked to the doors trying to open them, banging in order for someone on the outside to let them out. What they don't know is that the guards had been taken down by splash potions of Poison, some died on the spot while orders were strong enough to keep alive, but they remained weak, on the brink of death. 

Quackity took off his jacket, and wrapped it around his waist, unbuttoning his dress shirt cuffs and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows, tugging his beanie to hide his hair, he sprung upwards, looking out the windows, holding onto the railings, outside everything was the same, people where walking around enjoying the evening part of the festival, upon further inspection he noticed a carriage entering the gates, all around the perimeter, guards had been knocked down, while others took off their armour and changed into black clothing, hiding their face. Quackity flew around some more, thankful for the high ceiling, he got to stretch his wings. He found Tubbo and Tommy in a corner, Tommy was arguing with a guard standing in front of a door, telling him to let him through while Tubbo tried to pull him away knowing something was just not right. Wilbur was trying to keep order, as Phil and Techno were nowhere to be seen.

“Everyone please calm down, in an orderly manner stay away from the doors, we’ll try to get this sort out, please stay away from any openings, we dont know whats going on just yet” Wilbur spoke, standing in the main platform were Phil would address the guest, he truly looked like a worthy prince. Quackity flew down and managed to get Tommy to Calm down, Tubbo had informed him that Schlatt and others were in a different room for a secret meeting, a door was finally opened by brute force, Schlatt dusting himself off from any wood chips or just any dust. Guards rushed in, and circled around the room shields up and weapons ready. “Ladies and gentlemen you will be escorted to the assigned room, you are to stay there until further notice” Phil spoke with a strong voice in order to project this all around the room. 

People began being escorted out the room, more guards separated around the hallway shield up some were facing the widows making sure no intruder or arrows tried to sneak in while others separated with the crowd sorting them into multiple rooms, themselves setting fraud in front of their doors. 

Quackity unknowing on what to do just stayed in the hallway, making sure no one stayed behind even with guards making sure of it, he still wanted to be of use, he didn't want to be standing around doing nothing, his priority was Tubbo but he was safe now, him and Tommy had been put into Tommy’s room. He walked towards Techno who just hugged him, petting his hair. Quackity smiled, kissed Techno on the cheek, when a voice behind them called out for Quackity. 

“Oh! I'm glad you got everyone out of there, I scouted around, found a guy climbing out the wall, I think he fled, but I'm not sure I couldn't see much beyond the balcony.”

“Who are you?” Technoblade looked at Sapnap, his hand ready to get his weapon out, who was this man? And why was he talking to Quackity? Why hasn't Quackity told him about this guy? Many questions began to pop in his head, Quackity knew of it so he just calmed the situation right there and then. 

“Sapnap, this is Techno, my Boyfriend, Techno, this is Sapnap the guy I beat at the spice eating contest, we just met again this evening and--” 

Being apturntly cut off, Technoblade shoved Quackity out of his side, causing the man to tumble, everything seemed to go in slow motion during that quick action, the window on his left shattered, an arrow pierced through striking directly were he previously stood another arrow made its way, this time headed for Quackity, without thinking at natural reflex, his wings expanded around his body, knocking the arrow in a swift motion away from him. 

“No mames..” [No way] Was the only thing Quackity said, those moments of thrill were a new high he had not felt in years, when running from mobs of hybrid hunters, feeling the thrill of them , trying to catch him, cearly having difficulty as he just ran and jumped around laughing, even flying in the air having the time of his life. 

Technoblade was quick on his feet, taking out his crossbow and arrows, following the figure with his haze, until he pulled the trigger knocking the person down the wall. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine Techno, holy shit! That was, wow!” 

“Come on let's get you to a room, I can't have you out here in the open anymore, guards are already in front of my room just go there, I’ll be there promptly don't worry, It’ll be okay I’ll just go talk to Phil, do a little perimeter check, I’ll be with you promptly”

“I cant escort him!” Subpoena spoke, raising his hand to his white bandana, adjusting it from the back. 

“Thank you, um?” 

“Sapnap, not to worry I can get him to safety”

\----------- -------------- --------------- ------------

He was save Quackity was indeed save, there was about four guards on each Royal Family bedrooms, After Thanking Sapnap, Quackity proceeded to enter Techno’s chamber, taking off his shoes, rubbing at his feet gently, that was when he noticed his hand had not stopped shaking, it twitched so often, he put pressure on it in order to stop it, it helped but not entirely. A soft knock was heard from the window. Quackity ignored it, not wanting to let any one in, if it was a possible uninvited guest or intruder. Thus it continued, the knocking did not stop, on the contraire it seemed to have gotten louder. Just as Quackity was going to walk towards it to tell them to fuck off, the sound of gears turning and metal clicking was heard all around him, metal bars raised themsefsl from the window ledge, locking into place.  _ Wow _

Quackity got away from the window just to play it safe, the lights began to flicker, before they entirely got cut off, Quackity ran to the nearest candle and lit it up with the small chimney fire, if you asked him about his fear of the dark he would deny it, but he knew it was true. It just brought very bad memories for him. He crawled into the bed, pulling Techno’s used pillow closer to him, hugging it between his legs, taking in his boyfriends scent, closing his eyes, trying his best to picture him there beside him, it seemed to work for a few minutes before he was interrupted by a hand tapping lightly at his head, at first he thought it was Techno, but as he opened his eyes, instead of being happy, he was concerned.

Tommy stood in front of him, his clothes changed already, Tubbo was right behind him, also wearing comfier clothing with backpacks on both his shoulders. 

“What are you guys doing?”

“It's not safe here anymore big Q, our window was broken into two men crawling into our room, they’re looking for us big Q! We need to leave! but we need your help, no one else was nearby, we couldn asked the guards, their a bunch of fucking pussies” 

Tommy continued to ramble on, but Quackity’s ears turned off, muting all sounds, so they were here for both children, of course! It was connected to the man who tried to snatch Tubbo long ago in the plaza. 

Quackity, sprung to his feet, headed straight for the wardrobe closet, looking for his clothes or something small enough of Techno’s that would fit him, in the end he only found his jeans and shoes. He borrowed Techno's white poet shirt, one that was lucky for him was shrunk, but still fit him a little big, Tommy lent him one of his jackets that he kept inside his backpack, Tugging his beanie onto his head, Quackity turned off the candle. He was not letting them leave on their own. 

“You guys are leaving with me, and you have no fucking saying on this, am I clear? Whatever I say goes” It was tense times, especially with a possible attempted kidnapping. “We’re not leaving just yet, we need Fundy as well, if what i'm thinking of is correct, they want to take out the youngest of the bloodline, where is Fundy’s room?”

“Down our hallway, it's next to Wilbur’s” 

“Perfect, now how do we get there is the problem, and how do we get out the grounds without being spotted.”

“Don't worry Big Q, we got that covered” Tommy, stood a little straighter to make himself seem bigger and taller, he moved Techno’s table aside and pulled at a few stones, one made a small ‘clank’ sound, and beside the closet a small opening was cleared. “Secret tunnels!” 

“Secret tunnels!” Both boys chanted at a soft tone, they were eager to use them as they fist bumped each other.

“Lead the way” 

  
  


\----------- -------------- -------------- ------------ - 

It was a rather quick travel, sure the place was small and covered in cobwebs, that Tommy may or may not have choked on because he couldn't keep his mouth shut but it was safe and secured, no one heard them, no one even noticed them, they passed a large painting where there was wooden pieces at the eyes of the paintings, they could be moved and you could see out the hallway. There was a wooden door at the end of their destination, Tommy used his legs to kick it down, quickly they all crawled out, no longer wanting to be inside that small space, it was getting bad, Quackity’s claustrophobia barely held in, if they had spent a few moments more in there he would’ve broken down. 

In the room, Fundy was shocked to see them all, and even more at the Idea of being persecuted after, along with his uncles. 

“Get a small bag, supplies we might need, who knows how long we’ll be away for, go to the bathroom right now, we’re not stopping until I deem it safe enough, Tommy do you have a compass anywhere?”

“Yeah, here” 

Once everyone was ready to head out, screams came from outside the door, steps were heard leaving the door in a hurried manner, the sound of metal clashing, grunts and skin being torn apart was defenaning. Quackity used a small hand mirror and placed it under the door he could see outside, it was starting to become a bloodshed, the guards were not strong enough, they were being torn apart one by one, as they began to walk closer and closer towards their room. The handles were locked, metal wrapped around them, as a security measure. 

“We need to leave right now, Tommy how do we leave from here” Quackity spoke, getting up front he ground, putting the compact mirror in his pocket, pulling the jacket closer to his body. Tightening the piece of white fabric on his wrist, it was a torn piece from Techno’s pillow, Quackity couldn’t help it. He needed to feel closer to him, and his scent relaxed him very much. 

“We can go down the toilet” Tommy said bluntly as if nothing were wrong with that sentence. 

All three of the other boys just looked at him in concern and disgust, clearly confused with that statement

“Oh fuck off, dont look at me like that, if you move the toilet with enough force you go down the ladder into the sewers, you guys are fucking nasty, did you think about crawling in the toilet” Tommy laughed covering his mouth just to keep a bit of quiet. 

Quackity ran into the bathroom, using his whole body to push the toilet, there was no time to lose, he could not have any of the three boys get taken away. 

True to his word, just below where there should be ground was a hole, with a ladder leading down on what seemed an endless pit of darkness, but there was only one way to confirm that. 

Clearly Quackity was going down first as the oldest, it was an unspoken rule everyone somehow agreed on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer summary!:
> 
> The second night of the carnival, walking around trying to avoid the prieing eyes, he finds a familiar someone from the carnival. Sapnap!  
> They spend some time walking and talking to eachother, just apeaceful evenign that was until they stumbled upon two men climbing into the castle hallway.   
> Not wanting to risk it, neither ignored it, Quackity went back into the grand room and tried to warn Techno, once he did so, he also warned Wilbur in a more code type, using the same nickname he had called him when the conflict of the plaza happend.   
> Just as he warned his lover's twin, everything began to go wrong, the doors were lcoked people panicked the guards had been taken out as far as his eyes could see.   
> Everyone was scorted to many rooms for their own safety staying in lockdown, Quackity stayed alone in his and Techno's room, as his lover needed to go and scout out the culripts.   
> Tommy and Tubbo found out why those people were there, now with this information Quackity decuded to flee and take both boys with him as well as Fundy.   
> Now they must run away from the hands wanting to take and end the families bloodline.


	13. Lets Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now away from the kingdom walls and any possible danger, they must continue on their way to the 'safe place' Quackity had mentioned once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself once I finished the chapter I wanted to uploaded for some reason and I couldn't really stop myself. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> Longer Summary at the end notes.

It was not Endless

That was very much made clear, a few steps down the ladder and you were met with solid flooring. Cement to be clear. 

Quackity rushed everyone to climb down, him and Fundy did their best to lift and place the toilet back over the whole to the best of their ability hoping it was good enough to cover the whole entirely, as to hide their trace if anyone got in the room. 

With their lanterns on they walked south, going with the flow of the running water which traveled on it's own just a few steps below them. 

The sewer was a really gross place, there were rats running around a few circling creatures, making their odd noises, the smell was disgusting, everyone had their noses covered with either their hands or a piece of clothing, there was water dripping somewhere it echoed all around, a few cobwebs here and there, it was definitely something.

It was a quiet walk, they had to keep it that way, since footsteps could be heard running around above them, some heavier than others, as pieces of gravel and rock fell down on them, small fragments since they did not hurt them in any way, they continued on their way picking up the pace more as they went, fearing someone somehow managed to find the tunnel. 

Eventually they got out, it was tough but they got out, they took in deep breaths of fresh air, thankful for being out of that disgusting hole. The view in front of them would be worthy to stop and take in, reflecting on the beauty of the world, but they did not have time for such things. 

The steep slope below them was dangerous, Tubbo seemed to be the only one confident enough to not fall, as he would hop from place to place, sometimes going in ahead to scout possible danger. It was ‘the goddamn Ram trait’ Quackity thought to himself.

Tommy almost fell multiple times trying to keep up with Tubbo, he fell so many times to the point Quackity just grabbed his backpack, keeping him close to him. 

They safely got to the foot of the west mountain, the forest was just in front of them, in those few moments of panic from being found it was as if the forest welcomed them, into hiding within it's trees. The tree’s were slender and thick enough to allow them passage but also safety. They collected barriers and put them in their pocket just for safekeeping, and possible food supply, thus Fundy’s nature came in, He beside being a fox hybrid was also a shifter, right in front of them he shifted into a bright fiery orange fox, running in front of them and all around, leading them to possible river banks or lakes to fill their bottles in. 

As the sun began to replace the moon's place in the sky, they had found a small cave to set camp in, there were about four hours away from the kingdom, they had not stopped walking due to Quackity’s own paranoia of being caught. It was safe enough for them to rest for a few moments, before they kept walking, to where exactly? Only Quackity knew, apparently he had a friend that didn’t live far from there, just a few hours more, it was less than a day’s trip.

Morning came by, Quackity had told the boys to rest inside the cave, get as much sleep as they possibly could, Fundy worried for him for a few seconds before Quackity eye’d him, telling him to get going and sleep. 

Tubbo had made a spot for everyone to sleep covered with leaves and hay from their walk, so they could at least prevent sleeping on the dirt.

Soon enough all three boys were in a deep slumber, Quackity felt more at ease, looking behind him seeing them sleeping, their chests rising up and down, walking out the cave he made sure no one was around as far as he could see, which was a little more than the average person. 

  
  


He hated this. 

  
  


He hates the feeling of having his guard up, feeling like someone was always out there trying to catch him, the feeling of being persecuted, his own anxiety coming back at him, reminding him of that haunting past he had escaped many years ago.

A past he taught was long gone behind him and it was, no one ever came for him after he left, hoping they thought he would be dead, he began shaking his legs tensing up, needing to get this energy out, as if he needed to run, but he calmed himself taking deep breath, trying to level his heart beat. He was safe. He was going to be okay. He needed to get those kids to safety. Having calmed his anxiety just a bit, he looked around up in the tree’s for a specific something. 

He flapped his wings around a bit, making a clearing of any loose dirt below him where he stood, once it was cleaned, he opened his mouth, getting ready to say or voice something out but he stopped himself, lowering himself on his feet, holding his knees with his hands. 

‘ _ Maldita sea, I thought I’d never have to do this again’  _

Quackity looked at his wrist, there was still tied the white piece of fabric, Quackity pulled this closer to his face, rubbing his nose all over it, placing a little kiss on it, he smiled laughing at himself. God he loved the man deeply and that was certain, even his mingling scent calmed him. ‘You got this’ He told himself, lifting himself, standing straight he took a deep breath and puckered his lips, and whistled in a specific tune, continuing the song, catching the pitch from between high and low’s, changing vibrato here and there, he was about to run out of hair until a bird flew closer to him standing in front of him, jumping around. 

He leaned down towards the bird, shaking his weathers behind him, ruffling out the feathers some fell down but that wasn't important,extending his wings along with his arms. Folding his wings at the base so they laid flat on his back close enough to his body so the bone of his wings lined up with his arms so they followed one movement. Now both wings and arms were connected as one, as Quackity raised an arm the wing followed. 

He whistled once again this time in a lower tone, his arms doing certain movements and his feet making patterns on the ground, he had to make sure the bird kept eye contact with him at all times, in order for this to work. 

The small bird jumped around, flapping its wings, pecking at the ground, stomping in the same spot a few times, before doing a full circle. Quackity lowered his hand to the ground, palm up where the bird walked up to, standing at his fingertips, Quackity moved his hand as to lift the bird up in the sky giving it a boost as it did and flew upwards, on it's way. Whatever way Quackity sent him. 

\-------- ------------ ---------- ---------

Without any problems, or anyone nearby for what Quackity hoped to be miles and miles away, he ventured out, killing chickens for them to eat, as the sun began to set he had two chickens roasting on the fire, almost ready to eat.

Watching over the fire, he was reminded of his youth long ago, how he would beg his mother to not kill his chickens, or how he would cry when she taught him how to prepare them for cooking. Before he would cry to himself about how unfair it was to kill the chickens, he remembered how he had a tantrum over it, skipping meals refusing to eat chicken for an entire week. 

Snapping back to the present reality he turned the whole chicken over so they cooked on equally on both sides, now he thanked those memories with his mom, how he had taught him how to survive with what they had, and make most of it all. 

The place he grew in for the first three years of his life was unjust, the gangs controlled everything and took advantage of the weak ones, the government tried to step in and help but it was useless, it was a weak effort as if they didn't even try to help them. 

He felt somewhat saved when those people came in one day barging into his house when his mom was away, he remembered that day perfectly clear. 

He remembered his mom and how she cried in his small little chest, saying he was going to be okay and that he was going to be safe now, he remembered blood, he remembered her dead body. He --

“Big Q!” 

Quackity out of the trance, turned around looking to where the voice came from only to be guided by a hand to look in front of him, it was Tubbo. His face.

Quackity looked at his face, his brows furrowed; it was clear he was confused on why Quackity had probably not been responding to him as he had been calling out his name various times. His face was tilted one way, hair falling over his eye, his eyes which held a worried look. 

Quackity didn't like it. He didn't like it when people showed him any sign or worry, sympathy, or any other emotion that he might in some way relate to pity or power imbalance, him being the weak one. Even with Technoblade, he did not like it and if anyone showed it he would keep his comments to himself bottling everything up like he always did. 

“You need a haircut Tubbs” Quackity smiled, brushing the strands of hair from Tubbo's face to behind his ear where they stayed for a few seconds before rebelling and going back to cover the boy's face. 

“I did get a haircut, my hair just grows very quick, but that's besides the point, Big Q are you alright? I called your name multiple times, but you seemed to be..elsewhere”

“Dont worry about it, just sleeping with my eyes open” Quackity smiled along with a wink as he stood up and stretched his body, his wings extending to opposite sides, stretching as well. “Are Fundy and Tommy up, we should eat before we keep on our journey”

  
  


Dinner was quiet and quick, Small conversation was made between the boys, a few questions directed towards QUackity about where they were going and how much longer it would take them.

Once the sun was no longer in the sky they packed up their things, putting out the fire with dirt and water, throwing away the makeshift carpet in the cave to not show any sign of people having slept there. 

This time, the journey was talkative, everyone talked shared stories or just overall had fun, it was like a family trip of some sorts. Fundy talked about what living with his maternal grandparent was like, and how fun it was sneaking out at night to run in the woods. Tubbo and Tommy talked to both Quackity and Fundy about their mischief in the castle and how they met, at the age of 3. Quackity didn't have much to share about his youth, well nothing that would be happy or appropriate for the lively mood, but he cracked jokes with everyone. Making everyone laugh, as they continued on, the conversation died down for a few moments before they heard ruffling noises around them from above. 

Quackity whistled a few times, everyone else looked at him in confusion. Why was he whistling? It was evening so no bird would whistle back. True to the statement a whistle never came back but instead a ‘hoot’ The wind blew causing goosebumps and chills to go up everyone's spine. 

It was incredibly dark around them, the tree’s had gotten thicker and thicker as they continued on, there was no opening above them, the leafs of the trees close together stopping from any moon light to pass through. 

Crickets cried, they were all around them, a water stream could be heard nearby, the sound of the water relaxed them from their nerves, it was calming. Uninterrupted. 

The sounds of the night eloped them all, from every angle, the Hooting continued, it echoed all around unable to tell from where it was coming from, Quackity tried to circle around but the hooting grew more intense, a flapping of wings caught his attention, as he turned to face darkness, the clouds bunched up, now blocking whatever possibly light to come through them. 

“Oh shit” Tommy breathed out, his hand above his sword ready for any incoming danger that may come from the darkness. 

“Don't move, don't do anything, stay perfectly still” Quackity whispered to them, lowering his backpack and taking off his jacket, extending out his wings. Rubbing a few circles on his throat before, matching the pitch of the owl. 

_ Hoot hoot OoOh’ _

There was silence, Quackity frowned, flapping his wings, making a small gust of wind, that blew away any loose leafs from trees. 

Then the owl spoke. 

_ Hoot hoot hoot Ooh OooH.  _

“Okay...um” Quackity cleared his throat, licking his lips before opening up his mouth just a bit, and then continued to make noises like an owl, all coming from his throat, careful as to not move his tongue for this would mess up the outgoing sound. He could feel his throat moving the vibrations coming from within it, going out from his mouth in the sound of and owl

_ Ooh oH Oh Hoot OOoH _

_ Ooh Oh! Oh ooh ooh _

Quackity put on his jacket right back on, his wings instantly retracting and placing themselves neatly folded against his back, backpack back on his back, pressing on the wings, he pushed all three boys towards the sound of the water. They were confused frozen in place for a few moments trying to figure out what the fuck just happend, and how Quackity was seemingly making conversation with an owl. 

“Fucking move, we dont have time, a thunderstorm is approaching” Quackity told them, pushing them to move their legs and walk were he indicated them, the owl still voicing his sound. 

_ Hoot Oooh OOh OOH _

Like some sort of order once the owl finished, a rumble was heard from above, moving all across the sky, ripping away from across the clouds, the crickling and ripping noises grew louder and louder. As the Thunder grew closer and closer. The feeling of the loud noises could be felt in each of their cores, how the vibrations traveled all around their bodies. 

“Go go!” QUackity yelled, as the boys now realized what was coming. From the sounds of it, a thunderstorm was approaching. 

Rain began to pour down, as much as Quackity wanted to stay put and enjoy the noises of the thunderstorm, and the feeling of rain, he needed to prevent anyone from getting sick, that's the last thing they needed at this point. 

Lighting cracked from the clouds, making its way on the ground below it, the sound of electricity clashing against each other was booming. Like a bullet being fired, it struck on the ground, lighting up the sky for a fraction of a second, this allowed Quackity enough light to at least look for where to possibly step next, the once calming water was now raging furious. The wind began to howl as the storm progressively grew worse and worse, the wind pushed all the rain in one direction, and worse for them it was being pushed against them, the cries and howls of the wind continued. It began to get colder as their shoes began getting wet. The once solid dirt underneath them was now mud. 

Lighting became more frequent, striking down every 10-5 seconds. This was good for them, since the light was more frequent, Quackity ahead saw old ruins, seemingly intact from the rain as it was being covered from above by the trees clumped around it. If only he could use his wings and fly each one of them over this would’ve been way faster, but he couldn't his wings would bend and possibly break if he dared go against the wind. 

They ran across the river, until they managed to get to the dry ruins. Quackity looked up and saw a small clearing made by the tree’s, from where they stood it was like a window allowing them a view from above the other trees, it allowed them to look at the lightning show going on just in front of them. 

“Um Big Q?” Tommy caught Quackity's attention, his hair standing straight up, defying gravity. Thunder rumbled even stronger. Quackity’s eyes widened, he knew what was coming, and he was far away to prevent it, or at least Push Tommy out of the way, a thought came to his mind, something someone he had met told him. 

“ _ If you're ever out in a thunderstorm and your hair stands on ends, you're about to be struck by lightning..”  _

“Tommy get down! Get down on the floor ON YOUR KNEES!!Drop forward! NOW!!” 

_ “Get down on your knees, drop forward, now remember to make sure you're not entirely flat on the ground. It will help relieve the electricity from being stuck in your body to going all around in the wet ground. “ _

BOOM!

Lighting struck just in front of them, exactly onto Tommy who stayed in the position told to him, it came and went in less than a second, Tommy looked up for reassurance, Quackity ran to him, and pulled him close, running his own fingers through the blonde’s hair. He wouldn't forgive himself if anything happened to him. 

He pulled Tommy and guided him toward Fundy and Tubbo, giving him his jacket since he was clearly soaking wet. The wind crashing onto them, making everyone shiver, Quackity extended his wings, blocking most of the wind from reaching the boys, allowing them some of his body warmth conducted through his wings. 

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Loud noises were heard and Lightning began striking repeatedly all around, allowing them their own lightning show in safety. 

They all huddled together to produce and keep warmth for one another. QUackity having his wings almost wrapped around all four of them. 

They all enjoyed the sound of Thunder, feeling more at ease, away from the rain and away from any possible lightning strikes. They felt like they were being lullaby ed, by the thunder, Quackity enjoyed the show very much, this type of ambience, no matter how loud or possibly destructive it may be, it was calming to him, he loved it. 

Tommy broke their silence, whispering about how it felt, how the electricity felt all around his body, and how he felt somewhat energetic, of course, with a small amount of electricity still in him he managed to shock Fundy and Tubbo in the arm. Laughing at their reactions, his power was now long gone. 

As the wind stopped, the rain continued, this was good now, since now Quackity could make a fire without being worried about it being blown out instantly. 

Sitting around the fire, they all fell asleep against the rocks, Quackity with a smile on his face as the thunder continued. 

And it seemed like it would for a few more hours. 

  
  


Morning soon came, and Quackity was awakened by the sound of fire crackling and the smell of what seemed to be chicken. 

Opening his eyes, he saw the view before him, with no time to truly look at where they were, Quackity was shocked at the view, they seemed to be up on a hill, looking above the forest, the roof and other trees all green. A few birds coming from underneath and flying above chasing each other.

There was a water fall just below them, it ran from underneath the stone floor they had stepped on. The three were not similar to those underneath them, they were taller and white. The stone was actually a smooth stone with carvings on it.The pillars were cracked but nonetheless still stood tall and proud, moss graw around them vines tangled at the top, and a few flowers or pieces of flora would be seen growing within the cracked stone. It was truly a beautiful thing, and clearly very sacred, Quackity noticed a single statue sitting in the far back, along deeper in the woods. Petals of white falling to the ground. 

“Good morning Papa!” 

Quackity looked to his left. Tubbo was offering a piece of chicken, which he gladly took and began digging his teeth into, birds began to sing all around, chirping at the sunrise, clearly glad the rain was long over. 

“Oh! Fundy and Tommy went to explore around scout out the area, don't worry though, Their just down by the river bank again”

“As long as they don't go too far” 

Just a few minutes later, up the hill climbed Fundy, snickering as Tommy yelped and fell downwards. Having to climb up once again for the second time. 

“Good morning Q”

“Morning Big Q” 

“Good morning to you all, now Muchachos[Gentlemen] How about we just take a few hours of exploring this place is fucking beutiful” 

Everyone agreed, after cleaning where they spend the night, they all began heading towards the white forest. Quackity made extra precaution to make sure everything was cleaned and tidy as it had been when they intruded last night. 

In the forest stood the statue Quackity had previously laid eyes on, it was crafted out of marble, the figure was a person, his eyes and entire body was covered in vines growing all around a few flower had sprout from those said vines, the person's facial structure was covered but the side of their face. They wore their head in a tied ponytail, they had an earring on their left ear, it wasn't a hoop earring or a small earring this was a dangling earring, there was a rock at the end of the line connecting it to the earlobe. At the top there were ear cuffs. The person was dressed in pants, with a utility belt made out of what seemed to be leather around their hips, a sash was displayed over their shirt diagonally across the chest, a robe covering them, with his hand on the nub of a sword handle, looking downward, it's gaze looked towards the ground, a single miniature bird standing there, looking at the person with its beak opened. 

Everything about the statue was strange. Questions brought to their minds. Who was this person? Why is there a statue of them here? Why the robe? What's the pin of the sash for? Who did this? Where are they? 

Tubbo walked to an arch made by the trees bending towards one another, suddenly an arrow pierced from the other side, but it was odd since there was nothing but tree’s on the other side of the arch. 

Quackity ran to Tubbo’s side Sword out ready to block or attack any incoming attack. Fundy and Tommy at their side, ready for anything or anyone. 

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before a person came from behind the trees, the person was dressed in cleaned light blue robes, which contrasted the dirty and muddied clothes everyone else was wearing. 

“Who dare’s come here” The voice spoke, it mixed both calm and anger together within, how anyone could sound so calming and welcoming and angry with a sword pointed at them was a mystery. 

Quackity put his hands up, being the oldest, even though his stature might say otherwise, he took a step forward. Swallowing as he tried to calm his nerves, the last things he needed at the moment was some sort of bloody fight. He needed to get the hell away with the boys to their safe spot. 

“listen , um sir?--” Quackity questioned the person, or creature? He wasn't sure, they had human like features but their ears were pointy. It's facial structure was refined like a regular person, at first glance you would think they are a woman, but if you keep looking at them, they are men in fact, very beautiful men. 

“-sir, we just happened to take refuge over there from the storm last night were just on our way to if you could excuse us, we’ll move along”

“Who are you? Four” The person asked, sword lowered the blade pointing at the ground, the grip on the handle was still the same, as if the person was waiting for any surprise attack or it was just a precaution so they wouldn't do anything with sudden movements. 

“Hey no need for introductions I’ll just take my son and his friends we’ll be on our way, now if you’ll excuse us” 

“Who is your son?” 

“That one, the one with the horns” Quackity pointed at Tubbo, showing him off to the person in front of them, smiling at himself he felt great pride in introduction Tubbo as his son, he loved the boy very much and wanted everyone to know that he was his father and that if anyone hurt his boy he would pierce a sword through them. 

“He’s not your son, he’s a ram hybrid, and your not” The person said bluntly,

It scratched at Quackity’s pride and self esteem being denied of being Tubbos dad.

“Well fuck you man, he’s my son ram hybrid or not, have you ever heard of a step parent? Well it's like anyother parent blood relation or not, so fuck you for saying he’s not my son” 

“He’s not your son, and your not his father, now I will tell you to step down and hand over the children, I don't know what you may be doing to them, probably kidnapping” 

“Hey! I'm not kidnapping anyone..probably i'm taking them to a safe place away from their family so they won't be hurt..” Quackity shut up, somehow he managed to make that sound like an abduction of some sort. 

The person stepped forward, sword brought back up in front of their face looking at Quackity right in the eyes before they lunged forward, Quackity on instinct spread his wings with his hands blocking the view from the possible incoming death from Tommy and Fundy, Tubbo partly being covered. 

Everyone had their eyes closed, waiting for the sound of skin being pierced through or a cry of pain from anyone, but it never came everything stood in silence, Fundy was first to open his eyes, he looked at the man before them, sword nowhere to be seen, composure collected once again, his face was serious, trying to hide any sign of emotion but this failed as his eyes, was the slightest sign of confusion and amazement. 

“Holy shit, that was terrifying please don't do that again” Quackity breathed, lowering his wings only a bit, allowing more of an open view to Tommy and Tubbo. “No mames, qué espanto, dios mi corazón está latiendo bien fuerte lo siento hasta el cu--”

[No way, what a scare, god my heart is beating fast, I feel it all the way down to my as-]

“I will repeat this again. Who. Are. You”

“Fine! Fine! Who. are you, first then” Quackity retaliated, clearly annoyed by that question he began feeling irritated by it. 

“I'm Lucio Grin, elf, keeper of the Gate”

“See that wasn't so hard now was it, my name is Alex Quackity, Avian hybrid, this is my Son Toby Schlatt, as you can tell hybrid, his best friend Tommy and his nephew Fundy Minecraft” 

At the name of the royal family’s last name(Both)Lucio kneeled and bowed his head, all three boys knew what to do as they bowed in the slightest, hand in their hand and another at their abdomen. 

Raising to his feet he looked at Tommy, specifically. 

“Your father is the one I thank everyday, he is the reason this place is still here and in secret, he truly is a saviour to his people, I expect the same from you child”

Quackity frowned at those words, being expected to do something as great as someone was putting on too much pressure specially on a young kid such as Tommy’s age, he wasn't even an adult yet.

“Thanks but, my oldest brothers’ got that handled already, so i'm good”

“How do you know my grandpa?” Fundy asked, stepping forward, his tail gently moving side to side as his ear twitched, in the slightest. 

“He’s the one over there, he is our protector” Lucio pointed at the statue that they once looked at, now it made sense, that person in robes looked exactly like Phil if you tear down the vines all around it, what they had missed as a matter of fact was the wings tucked underneath the robe. 

“Your not allowed to even enter this far, nothing less even spot this place unless of Avian decent, which you clearly are, Alex Quackity” 

“No shit, I have wings” Quackity snarled

“Come forth, I shall tell you of the Great Philza Minecraft and the great deed he has done for us ” 

Lucio guided everyone through the arch, what you may expect to be the scenery of trees, and light coming from the white leafs was replaced by darkness, once everyone was inside they were surrounded by darkness, behind them a heavy door was shut with a slight “thud’ 

A whisper was heard, and the place lit up. All over the walls, were tapestries, writing and objects, all in display for them to see. Above them was glass and it was tainted black and purple in the shape of a grand dragon with enormous wings flying above a person with blonde hair and a sword lifted in the air, the tip long gone inside the dragon. 

A grand painting rested above the stone door, everyone gasped as they recognized that serious scowl, and focused gaze, as it pierced through you as if they were able to read your thoughts. 

Phil.

Sitting on a throne, with a crown above his head, in uniform, adorned with golden jewels, chains, pins, medals. His hands on his lap, and a red familiar robe on his shoulders. He looked down at them, unmoving. The young man's gaze was focused, pupils concentrating on one thing, as if there was only one single thing the person was thinking about during that moment, his lips in a thin line, the slightest hint of a newly grown stumble and blue eyes that probably once held such life was replaced with darker shade of its original color. He looked so young, almost similar to Tommy. 

At the bottom in black letters on the golden plaque read. 

:Philza Minecraft: First crowned King of the Antarctic Empire: 

\---------- ----------- ------------ ------------ -------------- ------- - 

Back in the Antarctic empire, Phil stood by a window with his hands behind his hand, messing with a few of the feathers at the tip of his wings, it had now been two days since anyone had last seen, Quackity, his son Tubbo or Tommy and Fundy, everyone grew anxious by the hour, no trace was found from any of them as they had disappeared from the earth. The only sort of clue was the ransacked room Tommy and Tubbo shared, a broken mirror in Fundy’s room and a ripped pillow in Techno’s room. 

  
  


Techno had grown particularly anxious, he was out of control, his temper had gone up, getting mad at any single thing, as he said to Phil the voices in his head, screamed and yelled at him all the time, all pleading for something different but agreed on blood being shed if anything happened to Quackity or his family. 

Wilbur was worried as well, his only son and reminder of his lover was now gone, he had gone on a rampage along with his twin, breaking and making a mess of things, looking for those dear to them. Wilbur had spent hours trying to look for any missed clue for their whereabouts but came with nothing, he kept Fundy’s old stuffed animal with him at all times, reminding himself why he was doing everything for, he needed his son back in his arms. And now. 

Schlatt, or Jonathan Schlatt had also worried for his ex-lover and son, he hid it very well, but Phil knew and Wilbur knew, that Schlatt was just as equally freaking out for his kid, as all three were fathers. They shared that Fatherly instinct.

Like Schlatt had said, if they were all with Quackity they would be saved, he reminded them and even told them a few things about Quackity and his natural instinct of survival, and how he would protect the boys with or without a bloodshed. 

Just as Phil was about to leave the window and go back to interrogating the captured culprits, a bird flew down, and landed in front of him in the stone balcony.

Technoblade walked through the hallways, he found any rat in that mess, he knew it was an intruder by the fact of the squeak and gasp that escaped his lips, Techno didn't even bother, he just pierced his sword through heir neck slicing the head off their shoulders, Looking around the blood stain hallways behind him, a new splat of blood decorates the tapestries and carpet as Techno killed another intruder. 

He noticed Phil, kneeling over a bird, a single finger moving in what seemed to be a pattern, the bird following, jumping and kicking its feet once or twice. The bird flew away, taking off to who knows where. Techno had only seen his father do that twice now, once was when he was just 8, he walked over to Phil, ready to ask about what the bird had said but like any parent Phil knew what he was going to ask.

“They are safe, Quackity took the children and went into hiding, he learned that they were after Tommy, Fundy and Tubbo, they are safe Tech, don't worry for now, at the moment we have important business to deal with” Phil spoke, looking at Techno right in the eyes, indicating this was a serious moment, the bucket hat torn and his hair covered his eyes to where they were not seen. Both men walked back to the meeting room, through the same bloodied hallway, as a kind of sign, of two very dangerous men that will always shed blood in their path if being messed or tempered with.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Underneath the toilet contraption was indeed a secret tunnel that lead down the sewer system, finally out the castle walls, they ventured into the forest where they walked all evening, until morning where they got some rest before continuing on their journey, not before Quackity using a skill he'd rather never have to use again, sending a message to Phil to tell him they are safe.  
> On their journey trough another forest, an owl communicated with Quackity, something that left the other three boys very much confused and wanting answers, the owl was kind enough to warn them about the incoming thunderstorm yet they were a bit slow, as the thunder began and rain was dumped on them, in an attempt to find refuge they stumbled upon a large hill with rocks at the top, there they set up a small camp, Tommy being left behind a few steps, was about to get struck by lightning if not taking the proper steps he would've died, but he lived.  
> Evening passed, when everyone woke up they realized there were not in a normal place, the entire place seemed to be temple like ruins of some sorts. They came across a person who granted them entry to this room, were they begin asking themselves questions. "who really is Philza Minecraft?" since the room they stood in had grand tapestries and portraits of the same blonde person who most know as Phil.


	14. Look out!

Hello! Yes its me again an ordinary author of a story Im going to say a few things regarding this story mainly how the updates will be looking from now on.

The updates will come slower, sometimes once a week or once every two weeks This is for many reasons, due to my adhd and short attention spam my brain has fucking somehow come up with various plots for different stories with angts, fluff, family dynamics Between, Ranboo, Tech, and Big Q.

Jesus im all over the place, also! Preparatory school. Academics!

Im currently overwhelming myself, not bc of the story, I keep this in check, but of school work, Im currently two chapters behind Pre calculous, have bargained with my professor for extensions and have two weeks to catch up, and im failing another math (seperate) class. Business! Im also taking two business classes which is over whelming

And MY FUCKING VISION, 

I can no longer see far away things nor read far away bc all I see is blurry :]

'Im in danger'

With all that on my plate and my own vision updates will be coming slower than planned and I apologize, I know people have been supported on telling me to take care and Im sorry To say im sorry for disappointing you all.

I will stay away from electronics and go outside and touch grass...

Lmfao! Who am I kidding grass dosen't work :']

Instead I'll be reading educative books, such as many varieties of mangas :D

*(I go and read every single comment left on my works little pick me ups when feeling down)*

With that in mind, im sorry, Good news! Chapter will be updated on Thursday or on an earlier date if free time allows me so.

Much love.

Los quiero.

-NET


	15. Philza Minecraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of Phil, and his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And we're back! Still un sure on update, I dont have a clear schedule anymore, So chapters may be coming in at random, wether it be monday, or midnightm or even until next month. 
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter out at the moment, It has not been proof read, so I will go back and re-read it and fix mistakes, its also not entirely finished(I will be adding more to Phil's story in this chapter) but I wanted to post it today nothing less, so keep an eye out, I will be possibly updating this chapter sometime today or tomorrow.

_ 18 years prior.  _

_ A young man with bright blonde hair took long strides across the town, with a hand on the messenger bag he carried over his shoulder, his blue eyes scanning the area around him as if looking for something, still running passed people, yelling apologies for shoving them, he made his way into a tavern. “The Old Lady” _

_ The entire place reeked of alcohol, coal, dirt, and ‘manly scents’ as told by the general manager of the place, pulling down his hood that protected him from the midday sun rays, he was welcomed by a pat on the back, that may or may have sent him stumbling forwards a few steps, he would’ve fallen if not for his quick reflexes.  _

_ “Kid! About time you showed up, where's the goodies?” _

_ The man spoke, his voice silencing everyone around the bar, all looking at the young boy, who just stood there for a few minutes before snapping out of his trance, by the words the man spoke.  _

_ “Hey! I'm not a kid” he protested, shoving the old man with his strength, the man was almost three times his size, clearly not bothered by the weak effort, since he laughed holding his belly.  _

_ “Sure thing Phillip” _

_ “It's Phil” _

_ “Same thing, Felipe” _

_ “Phil” was the boy's name, if you probably went around town asking about him, they would all come up with the same answer. “Ask Big Darl” Big Darl,was the general manager of the “old lady” a big man of 180 lbs, about 5’6, he had black hair and a bushy bear that almost covered his face and made him look like a bear. No one knew Phil better than him, as a matter of fact he could tell you everything there is to know about him, since in fact he was the one who raised the boy, not like a son, oh no, he would deny it and possibly throw a glass at you for ever mentioning it. “It's more of a teacher-student type of shit” Big Darl, had provided Phil with his basic needs, housing, food, clothes, and weapons, as long as he worked in the “Old Lady” as a bounty notifier, he would scout around towns, asking people if they needed jobs done and he would write them down, making his own flyers to bring back to his home town and give people jobs.  _

_ The town they lived in wasn’t particularly small nor big enough to be called a district nor city, it's your basic picture of a town, everyone knew everyone.  _

_ The thing was, they were one of the few towns who still practiced the use of magic. Ancient magic that only 1% of the current population knew, they were “stuck in time” since the rest of the world seemed to move on, modernized in the progress. Leaving them all behind, if they could not keep up. So they did what they could to still thrive, most men would go out on ‘missions’ to slay beasts, find things, or just in general do short temporary jobs to bring back money, or some sort of useful reward. This grew the small town of just 50 people to the current population of 107. Wouldn't have been possibly without their messenger bird.  _

_ Phil was actually the only known Hybrid in the entire town, at first people were scared and skeptical, there were rumors of hybrids out there with such abilities that could burn towns to the ground, or kill armies with a single blow.  _

_ Phil was just an Avian hybrid. He had large black wings. Like crows or eagles. HIs wings were slightly bigger than him, but they were strong enough and potent enough to carry him at such velocity that allowed him to fly and travel vast lands. All his shirts, and sweaters, had opened and custom slits on the back in order for his wings to be out and free.  _

_ The boy was the pride of the town, he was the one they would whisper about at times, ‘the saviour’ the one who would keep them strong and put them on the map.  _

_ “Come on phillip, show us what you brought this time”  _ _   
  
_

_ Phil opened his messenger bag and began walking towards the worned out billboard, pinning paper after papers to it, using old needles, after a few moments of silence Phil finished filling the board with many sheets, and stepped away from it, those sitting around with drinks in hand looked at each other before, setting their drinks down and quickly rushing to the board, to take a look and hopefully get first pick on the highest paying jobs available and at their skill level.  _

_ Big Darl, messed up Phil’s hair, running his thick fingers through it, making sure to make it look as messy as possible, Phil pushed his hand away, laughing. He said his farewell, a few goodbyes’ where heard directed towards him as he left the tavern, holding tightly onto the bag, pushing himself off the ground,taking off into the air, his wings spread as far as they could, when ready they began flapping pushing him further up in the sky, Phil smiled feeling the air rush all around him, how it felt around his feather, he specially loved flying, to feel free, the sensation of flying was something Phil never got tired off, and it was pretty clear since every night if possible he would go out in the middle of the night for an evening flight around the forest on the north.  _

_ Phil spotted his tree, it was the largest oak tree in the forest, it wasn’t too deep in, but it was deep enough to allow him enough privacy and a decent distance from the town.  _

_ He landed on the branch covered in fairy lights.  _

_ He was home _

_ Inside the tree was entirely hollow, it was spacious enough for Phil to extend his wings halfway, the hole was hollow enough to act as a single person apartment, like a squirrels hole in a tree or a hobbit hole in a tree if you will. _

_ Going down a ladder hidden underneath a trap door below his carpet, he found himself in a secret room, a few lights illuminated the place, all around where papers, a few connected by different colored string, clearly the young boy had spent countless hours in this room alone.  _

_ New sheets of paper were hanged, a few connected by a certain colored string.  _

_ The blonde boy took off his long coat and bag placing it on a chair, where he pulled it on the middle of the room and sat on, looking at the wall ahead of him, chin on his hands as he stared at the wall murmuring to himself, before standing up and going to a small bookshelf where old worn out, or even partly burn books rest, their pages barley being kept together, if it weren't for Phil sewing them back together the books would’ve been thinner than they where.  _

_ Phil grabbed a certain book, the title had been cut out, and the cover was half burnt. “-dragon” was the only thing left of the original cover, but that was enough for Phil to know this was a book that would help on his quest.  _

_ So he stayed up all evening reading and going over small trinkets of notes written on each page of the books he owned, writing the important and valuable assets he might have missed previous times on his own book titled. “Philza’s Notes” _

_ \--- --------- ---------- -------- ------------ ------------ -------- _

_ “Hey! DARL! Give the kid some seeds, bird looks hungry” A man howled in laughter, as Phil entered the premisses of the tavern, clearly looking like a mess, he had bed hair a few places where flat against his head, clearly where he had laid on, while other sides where up and ruffled out looking like a birds nest(bird pun? Idk) _

_ “Ahah” Phil cuckold sarcastically, clearly annoyed, he snarked back at the man, his energy being fueled by the sight of the man clearly taken back at Phil’s responde, he had character and wasn’t afraid to show it sometimes.  _

_ “Wings down bird, here some food” Darl, came forwards a towel over his shoulder, he had an apron on, the words. “Kiss the chef” written in front, but the ‘iss’ was crossed out in a red cross, replaced with ‘ick’ underneath, now reads. “Kick the chef” Phil smirked at the apron with the crooked letters going downwards, he had memory of doing that the second year he had been living with Darl.  _

_ “Happy birthday Kid” _

_ Darl said, softly punching Phil’s shoulder chuckling, as he made sure to walk away, leaving Phil all by himself everyone else looking at him, cups ready at hand, once Darl was back in the safety of his kitchen he heard the loud roar coming from the crown just outside those doors.  _

_ “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”  _

_ Everyone had poured their drink on Phil who once again had been too slow to avoid getting showered in alcohol, many guys older than him by a few years came forth and playfully punched him all around, giving him 16 punches on each arms, which left Phil with a few moments of numbness. _

__

_ “Hey hey, don't be too rough on the kid” A woman's voice was heard, the woman was wearing a long red coat with a single bandana keeping her hair from her face, long hoop earrings and many rings on her fingers and many jewels around her neck. She pulled Phil towards her, pressing him against her breast. She was clearly drunk already and it wasn’t even noon yet.  _

_ “Happy birthday kiddo, you better get going if you don't want to waste precious time”  _

_ Phil quickly recovered from his slight freeze frame, taking the sandwich made by Darl and covering it in napkins, taking a huge gulp of water before making his way out the door not before flipping everyone off, It's the least he could do after they practically showered him in alcohol. His hair was sticky already. _

_ \------- ----- ----- ---- ------------- ----------- ----------- --------- _

_ Where Phil went on his birthday every year was for him to know only, no one really questioned it after the third time he had disappeared on his birthday, he would always come back before midnight of that same day.  _

_ Phil showered and got ready, got his old worned out messenger bag ready and packed the essentials such as food, a single book and Quill, some parchment paper just as a precaution,rope and ladders, and of course a few unlit torches. _

_ He put on a hat, a green and black bucket hat made just for him, since inside it had his name. Phil .M. _

_ So just before the 10th hour of the morning he took off, towards the east, he flew for hours upon hours, what seemed to be an endless view of forests, and mountains soon turned into a plain valley covered in wheat, and tall grass, down on the ground, was something shiny thanks to the sun it was visible when the sun hit the perfect angle. The glint of yellow caught by Phil’s eye, he lowered himself, gently gliding downwards. _

_ On the ground, he smiled to himself, a hand on his hat making sure it wouldt fly off by the gentle yet strong wind, on the ground. The wheat and tall grass barely inches taller than him. The bell hidden away, but visible if one paid close attention, he rang it a few times, just gently so.  _

_ He dug around the dirt, finding a wooden box underneath a few inches of dirt, he opened it and inside were tools, such as an axe, a few pickaxes, and a single diamond sword. Phil took out the necessary tools, hooking two Pickaxes on his utility belt, the sword on a sash that had a single open spot just for one item. And the axe he kept on his grip.  _

_ He stepped on a hidden pressure plate, having to jump on it a few times in order for this one to feel his weight and move the door underneath him.  _

_ Soon the stone door opened, dirt fell on the unused stairs, Phil lit up a single torch and walked inside carefully with the steps as they were small and narrow. Phil tucked in his wings and continued on the dark path. A familiar path he had walked on every single year ever since he was 7. _

_ Phil had memorized every single crack and hole in the corridors of the abandoned structure.  _

_ It was awfully quiet, something Phil did not particularly enjoy, he could hear his own footsteps echoing all around, his own breathing even his own heartbeat thumping against his eardrums.  _

_ Finally he stopped in front of a wall, taking out a pickaxe he began hitting at the wall, going at a rhythm.  _

_ What seemed to be an awful long time-10 minutes- paid off the wall itself began crumbling down, a dust cloud surrounded Phil who closed his eyes and lowered his hat to stop any dust or dirt to get in his eyes.  _

_ On the other side was a library already lit with torches, a few cobwebs tied the bookshelves together. Phil stepped forward he was beyond excited about this new discovery, he was on what appeared to be the second floor of this library, he tightened his bag, taking his sword out and began to clear off the cobwebs. Once it was cleared enough he began roaming around, he noticed the chests lying along the walls, he opened a few of the many chests, only to find them empty, he was about to move on going towards the main room he was always excited about, but as he was about to part ways, he stumbled on a chest next to the same entrance he had came from.  _

_ Inside the chest was a normal looking satchel, ten times better looking than his one, it practically looked brand new. Phil let out a whistle examining the bag, it was black for a single green odd looking orb. At the handle that sat on Phil’s shoulder, when he opened the bag to place his hat in, this one practically swallowed his hat, as the bag looked completely empty. _

__

_ ‘Heh?! Ha? My hat!” Phil reached his hand inside the bag but this one felt nothing the inside was emptied out like nothing was ever in there. He kept running his fingers through every single corner, he began feeling irritated going as far as flipping the bag inside out, and trying to shake it, hopefully his hat would magically fall out. “Hat! Give me my hat back” Phil reached once more inside the hat, this time as he kept asking for his hat back he found himself slightly jumping at the scare.  _

_ The tip of his finger tips grazed the top of his hat, he got hold on his hat and pulled it out, examining it before putting it back on his head.  _

_ “Shit”  _

_ \------ ---------- --------- --------- ---------- ------------ --------- _

_ Leaving the library Phil found himself standing in front of a small staircase rising above a man made lava pool. Symbols on the ground, odd box-like blocks floated above in the air, a few had pearl like figures in the empty spots in them, the spheres were a dark green color with a single slit in the middle, of a lighter green shade, similar looking to an eye, some specks of purple pranced around the balls of green. Phil had read about them, they were called ‘eyes of ender’ and the thing they sat on was a ‘end portal’ something Phil found very much amusing, he read the books about the great treasures that lied inside that place, an unnatural dimension like no one had ever seen before, a one of a kind beauty. As written in bold letters.  _

_ Phil hoped to find more information about how to open the portal, and how to prepare for the other world. The thrill of exploring new land, of finding something new that possibly no one else has been to in probably centuries.  _

_ Thus all day Phil spent his time inside ‘that place’ _

_ Fixing old symbols on the ground, thanks to the guidance of one of his many books, he also figured out how his new mythical bag worked, before leaving back home he managed to fit almost half the library, of course only the important looking books. On his old bag he had enough room for a few precious objects, he replaced some unnecessary items in his old bag and began making room for the gold and Iron he had found, a few diamonds as well, once he deemed it enough he walked back out, it was already dark out, looking at the position of the stars and the barely rising room he guessed it was barely 9pm.  _

_ Closing off the hidden door and hiding away his wooden box he took off back home. Filled with such glee of finding something new, on his way back home he quickly stopped a few times to help small towns on his way back, on simple tasks such as last minute planting, or even fixing their doors, for everyone knew around the woods and remote areas, horrible creates, lurk all around in the dark looking to cause destruction and even kill anything that opposed a threat to themselves. Mobs.  _

_ There was a variety, and every single was dangerous on its own terms, once everyone was in their houses Phil left, not wanting to be seen by any skeletons, since they had awful good accuracy and once managed to shoot Phil in the arm, feet in the air.  _

_ Midnight exactly he was back home. Organizing all his new books in his shelves smiling to himself at the idea of having to build new stands for his growing collection, he discarded his bag, taking out it's contents and hanging it up on a nail on the tallest part of the wall. His new bag was placed on a chair, turning off the light he climbed up, making sure the trapdoor was covered by the rug.  _

_ Finally home he allowed himself to fall on his bed, passing out from exhaustion. _

_ \-------- ----------- ------------- ------------ -------------- ---------- _

_ Every single morning Phil seemed to wake up with a burst of energy quickly making his way to his hidden room, taking out a book and quickly digging into it. Spending hour by hour reading it, and writing small notes.  _

  
  


_ It was the same routine, every day.  _

_ Wake up before the sun _

_ Go down to the cellar _

_ Take out a new book and begin reading and taking notes on useful aspects. _

_ Prepare for work _

_ Arrive at the Old Lady, part to many towns and find jobs for everyone back home.  _

_ Come back, hand out jobs _

_ Go home _

_ Read notes from that morning _

_ Go to sleep before midnight _

__

_ It was the same routine everyday, up until the beginning of the summer. _

_ Phil was stopped by Darl before heading home for the weekend, he knew it was serious since everyone else had deserted the tavern and that only happened when something extremely exciting was happening in town like their annual fighting context every year, but he knew it was serious since the fighting contest only happened mid summer.  _

_ :sit down Phil, I need to speak to you before you leave” Darl pulled a chair out from underneath a nearby table, sitting on it, the towel that rest on his shoulder now laid neatly on his thigh, his elbow on his knee, chin on his hand, signaling Phil to sit on the chair in front of him, keeping eye contact at all time.  _

_ “What's wrong?” Phil questioned, sitting on his own chair, his wings awkwardly trying to find the best position, only to stop as Phil pressed them against the chain, sure a few splinters scraped his feathers but nothing too uncomfortable.  _

_ “You need to leave”  _

_ “Pard- what?” _

_ “You need to leave, you're a kid, you shouldn’t be living your life in this rundown town, go travel the world, explore corners of the world, find more about that room you spend every birthday in, fall in love! Have a family” _

_ “W-wait how did you know about the room?” _

_ “Kid I practically raised you, do you think I couldn't figure it out?” _

_ Darl stood up, and walked past Phil not before, patting his shoulder a few times. “Trust me kid, Leave this town or you’ll regret it in the future” _

_ ‘ _ There’s a town a few days worth of travel from here, take the encentials only, don't over pack

_ All on his own now, Phil packed enough clothing for a two day trip, no longer using his old worn out messenger bag he filled his brand new one with some food, tools, his diamond sword, and a clock. He also carried a compass with him that was tied to his hip by his own belt. He was wearing plain brown leather pants, with some black boots.  _

_ As he began flying East, Everything was a blur, old towns he would stop at, where left behind as he hurried and fled, from what exactly? Why was he leaving so fast? Why was he leaving so quickly the only home he had known? _

_ In truth he didn't know, the poor boy of only 16 years of age did not know, like a caged bird being finally let out into the wild he fled, he fled with such speed that eventually he stopped and really stopped. Contemplating a life he would probably never go back to, following his true passion he no longer looked back, he wanted to explore, to write down these things, as stories he would tell people some day, about his many adventures he has gone, beasts he had slayed, or people he had met on his journey.  _

_ Night fell a few hours prior to his flight, being the only hybrid out there(That he knew of) he hid his wings underneath his long coat, making sure his feathers wouldn’t show, as uncomfortable as it felt, it was worth it, he had to put up with it. Reading tales of people who would tear avian’s feathers, trading them for precious jewels, of avians being captured from their wild nature, flying free only to be caged, either in an actual cage for rich people to view, or, mentally as they would be manipulated to never leave their masters.  _

_ The City of Piloko, it was mainly known for its variety in trade all around the country. And it's exportation and transportation of fruit.  _

  
  
  


‘ when you get to the town, go west, follow the walls, until you stumble upon an old sewer manhole, go inside, walk opposite of the water,’

_ Phil made sure to keep his head, lower, his posture was slightly hunched forward, due to his wings creating a lump on his back which he managed to pull off as just bad posture, sure he got a few weird looks but nothing more than 1 or two persons, walking along the west wall, he stumbled upon the said manhole, making sure no one was at a good distance he lifted the lid of the said manhole, discreetly climbing down, making sure the cover was back on it's spot, as to not raise suspicion.  _

_ Taking out an almost worn out torch he looked around before, looking down where the water ran he walked on the opposite side the water ran.  _

_ As he continued walking he remembered the specific direction Darl had given him, it would’ve been better if he wrote it down but, Darl had teared the piece of paper he had been writing on in many pieces saying it would be terrible if someone but him found about that place. _

‘ to your right there should be metal bars, covered in vines and possibly trash, hit the bars three times each. ‘

_ True to what he was told, just to his left were metal bars, blocking any access to the other side, the only possible thing to get through was the water running between the bars, the entirety of it was covered by growing vines, all tangled on each other and around the bars. _

_ Doing as told, Phil, re-adjusted his hat, with the wooden part of his axe he began banging the bars three times each.  _

‘From there, you’ll be on your own, Tell them I sent you, tell them my real name, don't Worry Phil i’m sure you’ll get along with them’ 

_ That was probably the first time, Darl had ever called him by his real name, not some silly name that wasn’t even close to his own. Beyond the bars, a person crept, red glowing eyes, a lantern being held by a large wooden stick was projecting a glow, Phil would tell the person was no Ordinary person, in fact they had dark green hair with some streaks of black, their eyes were a glowing red and they were wearing what seemed to be a gas mask. _ Their appearance was one of an adventurer, a utility belt similar to Phil’s but with  _ more compartments, a single sword resting against their hip, a black cape trailing behind them, the hood barely covered any of the person’s hair. As they got closer, Phil noticed their hands, their finger in particular, all covered in bandages. A cough was heard, and Phil snapped out of it, not even realizing he had been staring at the person in front of him for an awkward long time. _

_ But with all that time, he quickly pieced together, that they too were a hybrid. What type? He did not know quite yet.  _

_ “um..My name's Philza Minecraft, Nelson? Sent me”  _

__

_ The man in front of him chuckled, pressing a button hidden behind some leafs and vines at the wall by his left, this made the bars lower, allowing Phil access to the other side.  _

_ “Come on in dude” Their voice was raspy, like the type of voice you would get when you had been yelling for hours long non-stop, or just a really bad cold. _

_ ‘Probably the mask’ Phil thought to himself as he went over the lowered bars, allowing himself to just relax his tense shoulder just a bit.  _

_ “Name’s Sam Awe, tell me is Nelson still going by Big Darl” The hybrid began laughing holding his stomach the lanter would’ve shattered on the ground if it weren't for Phil being quick enough to get a grip of the stick,a s Sam let go of it, letting out a sigh of relief, he stood back up, the stick now in his possession, until Sam would ask for it back.  _

_ “Y-yeah, Nelson...what kind of name is that” Phil chuckled, sure he’d known the man’s name but it's still ridiculously funny how he would have that as his real birth name.  _

_ “Right!” Sam howled with laughter, Phil unable to keep to himself laughed with him, they tried to stop but when they looked at each other they just got even worse and their even louder laughter echoed through the tunnel ahead of them.  _

_ “So what type are you?” Sam asked, poking at Phil’s lump on his back, eyeing him in the progress, hand resting over his gas mask, re-adjusting one of the openings to allow some pressure out.  _

_ “H-how did you?” _

_ “Oh come on man, hybrids can recognized other hybrids, it's pretty obvious actually, your not very good at hiding the lump and all” _

_ “So you are a hybrid, what kind?” _

_ “You see, you could tell I was a hybrid. People at first glance would just say I'm some kind who decided to dye their hair and probably has a bad case of pinkeye, but you could tell that wasn’t the case am I right?” _

_ Phil only nodded, he was in fact, correct. Sure he thought it was odd the person had red glowing eyes, but what gave it away in Phil’s case was the green hair, it definitely did not look dyed in his perspective.  _

_ Just as Phil was about to Answer Sam’s question they stumbled upon a large room, below them was wood planks, held together by various supports, and vines that tied it all together, above them was enough room, for Phil to possibly extend his wings and fly in a circle, it reminded him of the inside of tree back home. On the walls, all around were more tunnels, water possibly leading to different sides of the city.  _

_ “Hey do you mind if I ?” _

_ “Hey, no, not at all, this is our home now pal, we;ll have to get use to our little quirks” _

_ “Sure mate”  _

_ That’s all the confirmation Phil needed, as he began taking off his messenger bag and handed it to Sam, who relocated the lantern against the ground, they had plenty of light available, some natural from small cracks on the walls, others coming from tochers placed all around.  _

_ Once freed from his jacket, Phil extended his wings, letting out a long satisfied sigh, oh how good it felt, like stretching after being stuck in the same position for many hours, all those, once stiff muscles, began waking up, feeling at ease, for no longer having to be contracted. Phil flapped his wings a few times, before taking off upwards, a few feathers falling down on the ground, some falling as he was up in the air, gliding downwards.  _

_ “Avian!” Sam spoke, putting the strap of the bag over his shoulder so as to not drop it, if he forgot he even had it.  _

_ “ yeah!, what about you Sam?” _

_ “Um.. Creeper actually” _

_ Phil nearly hit the wall in front of him, if it weren’t for Sam yelling at him to look out, gliding downward he took a closer look at Sam, now with the help of the lighting from the torches he got a more clear look at his features.  _

_ He had pale skin, his eyes were in fact colored red, but under the light they didn’t seem to be glowing anymore, in fact they didn’t have any reflection whatsoever, not even a glint of light coming from the torch. His mask was in fact an actual gask mask, now up close he could hear the ragged breaths. (Imagine the sound of darth vader breathing, yeah :D *thumbs up*) _

_ His hair was all dark green, no black whatsoever,and his ears, where pointy, going upwards.  _

_ “ wait like those things that roam around at night blowing things up?” _

_ “Y-yeah...but! I don't blow things up! Well not unless I want to, and i'm harmless so don't worry!”  _

_ “Hey it's all good mate, as long as I'm in one piece, but how do your traits work? Because I swear I saw your fucking eyes glow earlier”  _

_ “Oh that! Yeah defense mechanism! At the moment my eyes are red, because I had a little problem earlier, blew up stuff and shit” Sam explained quickly adding on” but! I'm all good now, I'm chill now, as you could tell my eyes are red, that's because of my short temper, red when I'm mad, you see my iris?”  _

_ Sam got closer to Phil with one finger he pulled down at the bottom of his eye in order to open it more, as a matter of fact what you would expect to be a black pupil, was actually red, a brighter shade of red than the one of the iris itself.  _

_ “This shade of red, in the center, my Pupil, glows red when i'm in Creeper mode, exploding things, still on the high of possibly exploding things, ‘creeper mode I call it, pretty cool huh?” Sam flattered himself, giving himself a pat on the back, letting go of his eye.  _

_ “W-wait! So you would have blown me up earlier!” _

_ “But I didn't!, just wait a few minutes, my eyes are natural green, red fades replaced with green, pupil goes from red to black, so it blends in like any other persons eye”  _

_ “Oh that's pretty cool actually!” Phil’s spirits were lifted, his travel fatigue was long forgotten, replaced by excitement, he grabbed his book and quill, Sam guiding him to their chambers, which was a separate room from the larger opening, two beds at each corner of the room. ‘I used to room with another dude, but he took off, with his partner’ _

_ “Not as cool as your massive fucking wings jesus dude!, those things are huge!”  _

_ The rest of their evening was spent talking about how their hybrid traits functioned, Phil wrote everything down about Sam, amazed of having met another hybrid, a type of hybrid he had never met before, he was in fact the first hybrid Phil had even spoken too possibly.  _

_ Sam took the opportunity to get Phil caught up on any hybrid news, such as possible hot spots for hunters to hunt many kinds of hybrids, or hidden towns where Hybrids resided at.  _

_ He taught Phil a few basic manners among hybrids, something that he should’ve clearly known but as Phil explained to him, he grew up in a town with regular humans.  _

_ Just before 2 am, both fell asleep in their respected beds, Sam had taken his mask off, putting in on the nightstand next to his bed, covering his eyes with a small rag, Phil slept on his stomach always finding it uncomfortable to sleep on his back due to his wings, hugging his pillow he eased into a deep slumber.  _

_ \---------- --------------- --------------- ---------------- ----------- ------ _

_ The next few days, both teens were on the beginning of their adventure.  _

_ Sam and Phil both spent an entire week together, going from town to town, crossing valleys and going over mountain ranges, overall growing closer together, at some points they would both learn and discover new things such as ‘ender pearls’ which allowed them to travel further distances, they also found out about ‘respawn beds’  _

_ It was very odd at first, it was like part of you was just sucked out of you the moment you let yourself relax on the appropriate bed.  _

_ This made their travels far easier, no they wouldn't have to worry about possibly falling down an unstable ravine, because they would wake up a few miles back from their location.  _

_ In the evenings, Phil would carry Sam by the handles of the backpack, as they would fly up in the air for a few hours, before landing and setting up camp.  _

_ Some nights they wouldn’t sleep wanting to get further than they were.  _

_ Their fighting skills improved on both ends, Phil learned how to use his wings to his advantage, blocking arrows from skeletons, his vision was better than most so this was also another advantage, Sam learned to control his explosive dementor.  _

_ At the end of their adventurous week they made a choice, of both boys going on different paths, the decision was made when they stumbled upon a literal fork in the road, a single silver fork stabbed into the ground, where the once joint path separated into opposite directions. Sam claimed he would go left, to do some business of his own, he invited Phil saying they could probably start a business of sorts, but Phil kindly denied saying he’d like to continue to explore the world as much as he could.  _

_ And so they parted ways, Phil continued on his own journey, now on his own he had to find ways to grow stronger to longer having someone who would keep a look out for undetected mobs.  _

_ Phil gained lots of experience for being on his own, in some towns he had stumbled upon he was confronted by people, throwing objects at him, sometimes, it was rocks, logs, sticks, rotten fruit, but the worse was glass.  _

_ Setting up a respawn bed, he began taking out the smaller pieces of glass on his forearm, wincing at the burning sensation when he applied healing creams.  _

_ Some experiences where better than others, if he hid his wings(which he got way better at doing so, now he no longer had a lump on his back)he was just an ordinary teenager wondering by himself, he allowed himself to build relationships with townsfolk, he told the tales of places he had been to so far, and people he had met.  _

_ His looks were also an advantage he didn't particularly like, some women would go up to him, offering shelter in their homes, most particularly their bed, Phil would always deny, and this would either make the said women mad, or just disappointed.  _

_ Nothingless he would forget about it in the morning when he would take his leave, saying thank you to those who willingly listened to his stories and offered him resources out of the good of their heart.  _

_ So he flew, Phil flew to many places in the span of two years, now at 18 years of age, he was a full fledged adult, his hair had grown longer now in order to prevent it from getting everywhere as he flew, he tied it into either a small ponytail or a ban bun. His wings had also grown a bit, his face was more refined, his jawline was sharper, his eyes were still the same, a bright blue color.  _

_ His appearance was more mature than before that was certain, he had matured even more. He no longer shrank himself when arriving somewhere new, no more fear of being possibly beaten to death. Instead he held his own, head up high back straight, and he always walked with such confidence that would make most jealous.  _

_ In his journeys, he had been and stayed at place’s he’d never even come too close to ever dreaming of, cities up in the skies, floating islands, hidden forests in the least likely places such as desserts, a few cities ran by hybrids, some towns where Hybrids and humans lived in peace, underwater templed, where he would challenge himself to get to the center of and obtain the greatest of treasures. _

_ All around the world, the path he had traveled on, almost entirely covered every corner of the world, he could tell you about the time he sailed with some pirates who searched for a great buried treasure, or the floating islands where he flew for day’s with no end, the underground cities where people lived in property away from the world ‘up there’. _

_ Because of all these places he had visited and people he had met, he had filled books all down with the most miniature writing he could possibly manage.  _

_ Learning more about himself he discovered he had the ability to produce great sounds using his own air. Whistling.  _

_ On the 3rd month of his solo journey he had stumbled upon a jungle, with houses up high on the tallest possible tree branches, other people just like him flying all around, on the ground a few houses here and there, people running around, each having similar yet different features.  _

_ He was offered shelter, and those with wings, celebrated of the finding of another one of their kind. Avian. _

_ Philza learned about the many species of Avians, those that lived in the jungle where ‘tropic’ avian’s, such as the birds that flew with them, had colorful wings.  _

_ He was of the ‘crow’ species, a few gasps were heard one evening where they explained to Phil all about the Avian heritage, from what he was told the crow’s were a symbol of bad luck and possible death. _

_ “When a crow sings death is upon you”  _

_ Nothingless they welcomed him and offered him a warm place to stay for as long as he needed, by the end of his three day stay he had learned about muscles he never even knew of in his wings, allowing him for more agility in the air, he also learned how to properly land instead of just gliding downwards, letting the wind carry him down to safety.  _

_ ‘The song of bird’ was an ability most unique classes of avians knew of, their nature was to be able to produce similar sound/song as those of their bird class _

_ When Phil first attempted this, he sounded like a broken record, but with a few vocal lessons he learned to mimic the sound of an actual crow. Something he would someday find use of in a hopeful future.  _

_ The oldest person in their group, took Phil to the side one evening, and taught him the secret Avian communication method, not all avians knew of, Phil being a fast and curious person got the hang of it, finding it a tad awkward at first but felt such pride when he was able to understand what a bird was saying to him just by the sound of it's chirp and movements.  _

_ When he parted he was given a colorful wing from the residents, the feather was the same size as his hand, it was a bright blue with red and yellow and some hints of green. He kept it pressed inside his book, as a memory he would most likely treasure.  _

_ Traveling north(4 days), he was caught in a bad snow storm, the freezing winds made his wings contract, causing him to begin falling out of control, thinking this was it, that’s how he was going to die, he continued to fall, trying to land on the snow.  _

_ When he awakened, the sound of crackling fire was perfectly clear, opening his eyes, more aware of his surroundings he took notice of where he was, a small cabin, snowstorm still going on outside. Propping himself up on his elbows, Phil flinched at the pain on his hip, pulling on his pants he noticed an ugly purple bruise on his hip bone.  _

_ “Careful now, you don't want to make it worse” a voice spoke next to Phil, as he turned he was surprised to see a young woman with white hair, her eyes were slightly droopy, making her look tired even if she probably wasn’t.  _

_ “My son found you outside, your lucky he has such vision, who knows what would’ve happened of you stayed out there any longer” _

_ “Thank you miss” Phil spoke, letting himself with ease fall back against the pillow, letting out a relieved breath as his wings were perfectly fine at the moment, sure a bit cold but nothing less he didn’t feel anything broken.  _

_ “What's your name darling, I can't have my son calling you, homeless wanderer” _

_ Phil chuckled at the given nickname. “I'm Philza”  _

_ “Well Phil, pleasure to meet you, now do you think you could stand up, dinner is almost ready”  _

_ \---- --------- ------------ ------------ ------------ ----------- _

_ Just as the sun began to set, the door to the small cabin opened, a man with large horns walked in, holding a child in his arms, with small bumps coming from it's head, their eyes were similar and their hair was white, but the kid had curly hair.  _

_ The small child jumped down it's carriers arms, running towards the young woman with a large smile plastered on its face, eyes shinny with adoration as they looked at the woman who extended her arms and picked up the child, sitting it on her lap.  _

_ “Welcome back honey, did you have a good time with your dad?” _

_ The youngling smiled, nodding its head, bringing up it's hands and began doing gestures in the air, the woman seemed to understand as she smiled and nodded, adding a bit of her own dialogue here and there.  _

_ The woman made sure the child was secured on her lap before, beginning to do gestures in the air with her own hands making sure to also speak them out, slowly making sure the young hybrid knew what she was saying in case they didn't understand the signs.  _

_ “His. Name. Is Phil” She signed _

_ “He. doesn't. Look. like. A. Phil” the child signed, as the woman spoke translating for Phil, who was in the dark about the whole thing, this was the first time anyone had ever communicated in that sort of way. _

_ “Well, pleasure to meet you Phil, my name’s Jack, this is my darling wife, Penelope, and our daughter Darcy”  _

_ “Nice to meet you Jack” _

_ “Hello” Darcy signed who now Phil was 100% sure was a girl, at first glance he thought it was a boy due to the short hair, but he’d rather confirm before mistaking the child’s gender.  _

_ “How is she doing that?” Phil asked, no longer being able to keep his curiosity to himself. _

_ “Oh you mean sign language?” _

_ “Is that what it's called? How does it work? You reckon you could teach me some sign language” _

_ Penelope laughed, Darcy looking up to her mother, who quickly signed what Phil had just asked her, Darcy jumped down from her mother’s lap and went over to Phil’s side, who picked her up and sat her down on one of his legs.  _

_ “My” Darcy signed, mouthing the word so Phil would understand what she was saying, that’s if he knew how to read lips. Lucky for them, Phil had little difficulty reading lips, Phil tried to copy her movements, as Darcy would take his hands and bend some fingers correcting his mistakes. In the end just before dinner began, they managed to sign. “My name is” and Jack taught Phil how to sign his name.  _

_ Soon enough Phil had learned his first phrases in sign language.  _

_ “Hello. My. Name. Is Philza”  _

_ No matter how much Phil wanted to stay he just couldn't, force himself to do so, he hitched to go back outside and fly once more, missing the feeling of the air hitting his face, the wind rushing through his feathers.  _

_ The family took notice of this and prepared him a bag with food and extra things he might need on his journey to wherever he was headed.  _

_ At the end of that same day, Phil was ready to leave, as Darcy came froth and tied a string around Phil’s neck, it was a rock shaped like a square’d heart, two holes in the upper middle, where the string passed in between. It was a necklace.  _

_ As Phil hugged Darcy as a thank you, the little girl began producing sounds that sounded close to crying, she refused to let go of Phil who tried to console her.  _

_ They made a deal in the end, Phil gave Darcy one of his feathers, in exchange of the necklace she made for him, a promise was made, when she got older and was strong enough to travel on her own she would go looking for Phil to return his feather and for Phil to return the necklace, it was seal with the carving of the same looking heart on a piece of wood, in a corner to the wooden house, Phil carved the image while Darcy colored it in red and signed their initials.  _

_ “I’ll. See. You. Again. Kid” He signed just before he took off, as promised, leaving her with one of his fallen feathers.  _

_ \---------- ------------ --------------- ---------- _

_ Now came one of Phil’s possible biggest challenges.  _

_ Just a few weeks ago a group called the “organization” had found a new method of travel, and a new gateway to another part of an undiscovered world.  _

_ Before it was deemed unsafe and dangerous to go into and explore, and most specially, illegal to create these so-called. “Nether Portals”  _

_ Named by the very first person to attempt this and successfully come back to the overworld, with richess.  _

_ “It is called the Nether, it's similar to what people would say are the pits of hell, it's incredibly hot, lava everywhere, creatures who protect their home, but most importantly, geo’s with many natural resources of their own” _

_ Now three months later, it was opened to the public, large Nether portals were opened in every capital and center of city’s and at the edge’s of small towns. _

_ It was restricted to travel to the nether without verification of allowed passage, if you were found sneaking in without the proper permit, you would be on a temporary ban of up to 10 years.  _

_ Having an entire change in appearance, Phil did a quick rundown on his materials, the only thing he needed at the moment was to lit the portal in front of him that was surrounded by flowing lava, some vines making their way around the metal bars and bell above the portal.  _

_ He was wearing black clothing, a simple sleeveless turtleneck, necklace from just two years before. He was wearing simple dark green pants, which seemed to be tracksuit bottoms. He had his hand managed up to his elbows, his fingers covered by fingerless gloves,since hearing the nether was a very hot place, he decided to take off his large green and black robes, folding them neatly and placing them inside his bag, along with his bucket hat.  _

_ Setting a respawn point near some tree, making sure his bed was hidden behind some bushes, he lit the portal in front of him, odd/eerie sounds coming from within, a purple light lit the area around as specks of what seemed to be coming from the portal floated around, the purple reflection?glass? Illusion? Whatever it was, it had a bright purple color to it, swirls of that same color moving in the same direction, making him slightly dizzy as he looked at it for a few seconds.  _

_ Taking a leap of faith Phil stepped forwards standing in the middle of the portal, closing his eyes as he began feeling nauseous.  _

_ ‘Oh god’  _

_ Soo enough, in just the blink of an eye he was on the other side, people were not exaggerating when they said it was “the pits of hell” the first thing he felt was a huge wave of heat coming onto him, he had already begun sweating. _

_ Clearly his body was not at all prepared. Looking down the cliff he noticed the lava, a few thick bubbles popping up to the surface, some creatures walked with ease on it, more like waddled, while others just enjoyed jumping in as if it were fun, or just water for them. Speaking of water, Phil quickly learned water was useless in this hell of a place’, when he tried to drink out of his bottle, the water had seemingly evaporated, so that was fun.  _

_ Nothing less, he learned more about the place, on his own experience, than reading about it from the little published books, he always believed what people wrote was complete bullshit, about the horrific creatures, with their sickening sounds and their wails, that echoed around the nether.  _

_ About the greedy mobs, who would rob from them, taking all their objects, especially their gold.  _

_ Or the zombie-pigmen who would attack you at the first insight of seeing a trespasser.  _

_ About the horrible looking floating creatures of white, with tears streaming down their face, and their horrible cries.  _

_ Like said, it was complete bullshit.  _

_ He soon found about the so-called ‘Ghast’ creatures of white, floating around, to Phil’s first impression he found the creatures rather beautiful, their white pale skin, their cries were somewhat similar to a tune. He learned to be catious, if he were to be seen and a fireball would be thrown directly at him, something he most rather want to avoid.  _

_ The so called “greedy mobs” were in fact not greedy, they enjoyed and praised gold like nothing else. It was their treasure. Within the first, few minutes of being chased by them he tried anything to appease them, communication was off the table as they didn’t seem to understand what he was saying,trade was also a big No, they just threw it back at him, he thought it was hopeless until he dropped his gold, that. That was the key.  _

__

_ When he had dropped all his gold, some of it was given back, some was traded for more valuable objects, one of which was a pair of gold boots, which he immediately put on, since the bottom of his shoes were starting to burn from the hot nether wrack.  _

__

_ With The boots now he was able to peacefully stroll around the nether, in total he knew nothing of how long time had passed, he had no clock on him, but nothingness that didn't prevent him from learning about this new world.  _

__

_ Exploring was the most exciting part in every journey for Phil, he loved to see new views, find spots people had never even ventured into, create paths for others in case they too wanted to explore places he as maped.  _

_   
  
_

_ Exploring the nether, he found a variety of biomes. The overall Nether Wastes, it was red, always lava pouring from openings, cracks within the walls.  _

_ He found certain places where endermen would walk, places where souls would escape from the ground, massive bones dug into the ground, towers made of what seemed to be ashes. As the ashes rained like snow above him. _

_ What Phil found most fascinating would be the massive castle, in the nether, he was truly overjoyed, a new part of him sprung out as he explored every single corner, mapping his steps on a piece of paper, slaying mobs he gained some objects, certains treasures he found he would take for himself while others he would trade for some objects from his inventory to make some room, for future drops.  _

__

_ Finally deeming it all to be enough he made his way back to the portal, a smile plastered on his face, his finger trailed over a new banaged wrapped on his arm, he wasn’t one to get be glad to be injured, but when it was an ‘adventure injury’ he would smile, knowing this was a plastered memory from an adventure he had gone on, and a new place had visited and recorded.  _

_  
-+ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> Much love, in a rush right now. 
> 
> I've just currently noticed about all the kudos gifted and I could not be more thankful for the support on this story, I hope you will all stick with me until the end.   
> Thank you so much!  
> Kudos, Comments, Are greatly appreciated, I love going back and reading every comment. 
> 
> <3
> 
> -NET


End file.
